Dans l'attente du souvenir
by Elehyn
Summary: Severus est consterné. Comment Dumbledore peut-il lui demander de recueillir Harry Potter, celui-là même qui fut son mari un an plus tôt et qui l’a détruit en demandant le divorce ? Un Harry désormais amnésique… Slash SSHP.
1. L'accident

**DANS L'ATTENTE DU SOUVENIR**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer : **Les romans Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. J'emprunte juste le contexte et les personnages pour écrire des cochoncetés.

**Résumé : **Severus est consterné. Comment Dumbledore peut-il lui demander de recueillir Harry Potter, celui-là même qui fut son mari un an plus tôt et qui l'a détruit en demandant le divorce ? Un Harry désormais amnésique…

**Warning : **Slash Severus Snape/Harry Potter de rating R ou relations homosexuelles entre deux beaux mâles qui sont (contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense) les seuls responsables du réchauffement planétaire ! (Et si seulement, ça pouvait être vrai…) Ames innocentes s'abstenir donc. Et idem pour les homophobes.

**NdA : **Absolument pas raisonnable est ma décision de poster cette nouvelle fic mais qui a dit que je l'étais ? Lol. En fait, si je la poste, c'est que cette fic date de longtemps. Ce projet a été l'un de mes tout premiers et les trois quarts étaient déjà écrits depuis un bon moment. Je ne vais peut-être pas l'updater très souvent, mais lui donner réellement 'naissance' me tient à cœur et c'est plus pour moi que je la poste (même si elle est aussi pour vous ).

Gros poutouxes à tous ;)

* * *

**DANS L'ATTENTE DU SOUVENIR **

**Chapitre 1 : L'accident**

La pièce était brillamment éclairée par les chauds rayons du soleil de printemps qui se répercutaient sur les murs peints. Cette pièce avait été décorée par Harry. Harry Potter, son mari depuis un peu plus de deux ans. Le jeune homme de dix huit ans qu'il était alors avait démontré qu'il possédait un réel don pour la décoration intérieure ou extérieure et pour l'harmonie des couleurs. Tout dans cette pièce reflétait le chaud. Tout sauf un homme.

Un homme vêtu de noir, aux cheveux d'ébène qui recouvraient un visage blafard. L'homme était recroquevillé sur une chaise à bascule. Celle-là même qui appartenait à son mari. Il se balançait d'un geste automatique, rassurant, protecteur. Comme un enfant que l'on aurait giflé pour la première fois mais rejeté une ultime fois. Quelque chose s'était cassé. Un papier était enserré dans une de ses mains fines aux longs doigts blancs. Il serrait la feuille tellement fort que ses jointures étaient encore plus pâles et que ses ongles, pourtant très courts, étaient plantés dans sa paume, meurtrissant sa chair. Petites plaies tâchant de sang la demande de divorce.

Son mari l'avait quitté.

Harry était parti.

Ou plutôt… il s'était enfui.

Ses placards avaient été vidés. Il ne restait plus rien de ses affaires. Plus rien de leur souvenirs. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu ici. Comme si sa présence en ces lieux n'avait toujours été qu'une illusion. Comme si ces murs n'avaient jamais connu son empreinte. Seule cette demande de divorce, la lettre qui l'accompagnait et l'anesthésie de son cœur attestaient que quelqu'un avait habité ici avec lui.

Il n'y avait plus de photos de leur couple sur les murs soigneusement lambrissés par Harry, plus de bibelots souvenirs d'une vie à deux, plus de ces petites choses qui témoignent d'un amour partagé. Mais l'avait_-il_ seulement jamais aimé ?

Il ne restait plus rien. Plus rien sauf la douleur qu'il ne ressentait pas. Son cœur ne ressentait plus.

Harry avait pourtant semblé être si amoureux autrefois ! Une fois qu'il avait enfin décidé de douter de ses opinions et de tenter de voir qui se cachait derrière le masque dur et froid de son maître des potions, il l'avait tellement adoré. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avait-il brusquement changé aux alentours de leur deuxième anniversaire de mariage ? Il avait été tellement doux, tendre et passionné en même temps. Tellement aimant. Qu'était-il advenu pour qu'il devienne si amer et glacé ? Pour qu'il demande le divorce ?

Bien sûr, ils avaient connu des disputes – parfois violentes – mais quel couple n'en connaissait pas ? Et puis, Harry lui avait bien reproché certaines choses qu'il ne se rappelait pas mais cela n'avait été que des broutilles… alors pourquoi ?

« C'était un couple que personne n'attendait ! Un couple en qui personne ne croyait ! » balbutia-t-il d'une voix étouffée par des pleurs dans la voix mais nul dans ses yeux. « Personne ne pensait que le beau Survivant allait choisir son si laid maître des potions. Oh, Harry, pourquoi ? _Pourquoi _? »

_Pour quoi ? Ou…_

_… pour qui ? _

La gorge de Severus se serra brutalement et, malgré lui, il éclata en sanglot laissant échapper le court message de son mari.

Sur la feuille blanche, tâchée de sang, il était écrit :

« _Snape,_

_Je demande le divorce. Je ne t'aime plus et tu me dégoûtes. J'aurais dû écouter mes amis lorsqu'ils me disaient que c'était une erreur de t'épouser. Je ne veux plus te voir et je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris nos affaires communes pour les détruire. Aucune photo de nous deux réunis n'existera plus. ''Nous deux'' n'existait plus de toute façon, ça ne changera donc rien. Je te prierai de m'éviter à l'avenir. Rien que de voir ta tête me donnerait envie de vomir._

_Harry Potter._ »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Il l'avait enfin fait ! Il était parti. Depuis deux semaines, il se demandait quels sentiments il éprouverait en quittant celui qui deviendrait, sous peu, son ex-mari. Il avait pensé à de la nostalgie, de la mélancolie, du regret pour ce qu'il avait pensé être mais certainement pas à ce qu'il ressentait à présent et qui pouvait se qualifier de soulagement amer et de joie froide. Severus était son passé et il le resterait. Il avait fait une terrible erreur en se mariant avec lui et il avait fallu deux longues années pour qu'il le découvre et deux semaines pour qu'il le quitte. Non pas qu'il ait des scrupules ou le moindre attachement, cependant, il devait préparer son départ et ses obligations ne lui avaient pas permis de le faire avant. Pourtant, ces deux semaines avaient été longues. Le dégoût avait pris la place de l'amour et la haine s'était peu à peu installée. Oui, Harry Potter exécrait Severus Snape et il avait été bien idiot pour avoir oublié que cette haine était née dès la première fois où leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés.

Depuis le jour où il avait découvert le vrai visage de son mari, il avait refusé que celui-ci le touche et il était devenu de plus en plus glacé et cynique, de plus en plus méchant avec Severus qui n'avait apparemment jamais compris pourquoi… à moins qu'il n'ait encore fait preuve de ses nombreux talents d'acteur.

Tandis que la voiture qui l'emmenait au loin roulait plus vite, Harry se surprit à sourire. Un sourire sans joie, aucune.

Oui, il avait pris la bonne décision et peut-être qu'un jour, il pourrait oublier sa grossière erreur.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

_- Un an plus tard -_

« Monsieur Potter, un nouveau balai est arrivé pour vous. »

« Merci Henry » dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la caisse qui contenait le dit objet.

« Je vous en prie Monsieur. Ce sera comme d'habitude ? »

« Oui ! »

« Bien ! » fit l'homme âgé en inclinant légèrement la tête avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la petite maison dans laquelle vivait le Survivant depuis bientôt douze mois.

Depuis quatre ans, Harry était l'ambassadeur des balais de Quidditch de hauts niveaux. Il était aussi l'un des testeurs des entreprises les plus importantes du marché. Il menait ce métier en parallèle d'une carrière à mi-temps d'espion pour le ministère. Depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort cinq ans plus tôt, il était respecté et craint par toutes les communautés sorcières et une diminution nette de la pratique de la magie noire avait été notée depuis lors. Cependant, Harry était régulièrement appelé par le ministre, Arthur Weasley, pour enquêter sur des affaires louches. Contrairement à ce que certains auraient pu croire, sa célébrité n'était pas du tout un handicap pour ces missions-là, au contraire. Il était admis partout et considéré au-delà de tout soupçon. Il était toujours présenté aux hommes de pouvoir et pouvait donc aussi bien les contrôler discrètement que tisser des liens diplomates avec eux. Pour le ministère, Harry était un atout qui n'avait pas de prix.

Le jeune homme de vingt et un ans enfourcha le balai en chêne verni et s'envola immédiatement dans les airs. Presque aussi instantanément, il vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le manche, qui avait été voulu non linéaire pour que la posture du joueur soit plus aérodynamique, était bien trop oblique ce qui le rendait trop glissant. Lors de l'envol, on ne le remarquait pas mais lorsque le propriétaire se tenait droit, le maintient sur le balai était un luxe laborieux. La descente serait donc dangereuse. Il ne fallait pas qu'il plonge ni en piqué, ni autrement.

Harry était à une vingtaine de mètres du sol lorsqu'il entama sa lente descente. Il restait parfaitement droit, parallèle à son balai. S'il restait dans cette position, tout irait bien. Il aurait juste à renvoyer le matériel à son fabriquant en détaillant ses dangereux défauts.

Cloîtré entre les murs de sa concentration pour ne pas tomber, il ne vit pas Coq arriver mais le sentit. Le minuscule hibou, bien trop enthousiaste pour son propre salut, l'avait accueilli à sa façon tout en brandissant la lettre qu'il tenait à sa patte. Déséquilibré, Harry ne put se rattraper à temps et il chût sur le terrain totalement sec qui lui appartenait.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Il avait la colonne vertébrale entièrement brisée » fit une voix de femme dans la pièce où Harry se trouvait. « Il avait plusieurs fractures sur tous les os du corps mais par chance, aucun organe n'a été déchiré. Un instant, nous avons cru qu'il avait eu un poumon perforé par une de ses côtes mais il s'est avéré que c'étaient des sécrétions qui s'écoulaient peu à peu dans un poumon. Tout cela aurait pu lui être fatal s'il n'avait pas été trouvé à temps. A présent, il va mieux. Ses os ont été ressoudés, ses chairs cicatrisées et ses plus gros hématomes ont été résorbés. Nous n'attendons plus que son réveil pour déterminer si son cerveau a été atteint ou non. »

« Le neuro-mage que j'ai vu m'a dit avoir trouvé un hématome également dans sa tête. Il craignait les conséquences. Ensuite, il nous a dit que Harry était hors de danger et n'aurait aucun handicap mental, je ne comprends donc plus. »

« Je me suis mal exprimée Professeur Dumbledore. En fait, Monsieur Potter a reçu un violent coup à la tête. Le neuro-mage s'est chargé de la reconstitution des tissus endommagés et l'absorption de l'hématome mais il n'a rien pu faire quant à la commotion cérébrale. Nous attendons son réveil pour savoir si Monsieur Potter ne souffre pas de séquelles amnésiques. »

« Amnésie ? » répéta le vieil homme. « Oh Merlin ! »

« Ne vous faîtes pas trop de soucis Professeur » reprit l'infirmière. « Il existe certains traitements efficaces pour soigner l'amnésie qui peut être seulement partielle. Et elle est certainement plus réversible que s'il avait subi l'oubliette. Nous vous tiendrons au courant Professeur. Dès son réveil, nous vous contacterons. »

**OOOoooOOO **

_- Cinq jours plus tard -_

« Minie, que dois-je faire ? » demanda le directeur de Poudlard à la directrice adjointe de ce même collège tandis qu'il lui parlait dans une des cheminées de Sainte Mangouste.

« Albus, mon cœur, je crois que tu devrais en parler à Severus ! »

« Oui mais comment va-t-il réagir ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il a toujours le cœur brisé par son divorce d'avec Harry… même s'il refuse ce fait et donc, je ne peux pas lui dire comme ça ''Severus, votre ex-mari a eu un accident de balai. Il est resté dans le coma pendant cinq jours et est, désormais, amnésique. Le seul souvenir qu'il lui reste est le baiser qu'il a échangé avec vous lors de votre mariage et donc, il ne veut voir que vous.'' Minie, Harry se méfie même de moi ! » ajouta le vieux sorcier avec tristesse.

« Je sais que c'est difficile Albus mais c'est la seule solution que nous ayons. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, Harry est réfractaire à tout et réclame Severus. Quant à ton cher maître des potions, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même depuis que le petit l'a quitté – il n'y a que lui pour ne pas le voir ! Harry le réclame donc silencieusement lui aussi. Le mieux que nous ayons à faire est de les réunir. Peut-être qu'ils pourront se remettre ensemble... »

Albus regarda sa maîtresse depuis trente ans en restant muet puis il répondit « Je suis également en faveur de pousser un peu le destin mais je ne pense pas que ce sera facile pour Severus d'entendre ça et de devoir faire face ! Je vais aller chez lui de suite et essayerai de le convaincre. A ce soir, mon sucre d'orge ! »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Severus Snape était en train de s'adonner à son activité favorite lorsque le directeur de Poudlard vint frapper à sa porte.

Il releva sa plume et la posa sur son porte plume en repoussant le parchemin devenu majoritairement rouge avant de siffler « Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit avec lenteur, livrant la place à Dumbledore apportant quelques douceurs du chocolatier le plus réputé du monde sorcier et priant pour son salut.

« Bonsoir Severus ! » s'exclama le vieil homme en s'approchant du bureau où un autre homme marqué par une douleur qu'il réfutait était assis.

Le même sentiment d'impuissance étreignit le cœur du directeur lorsqu'il fit face à cet être plus pâle depuis un an qu'il ne l'avait jamais été mais par contraste, de mentalité plus sombre. Severus était également plus mince et ses yeux qui n'avaient pourtant jamais exprimé beaucoup étaient totalement impassibles à présent. Seuls les quelques rides d'expression qui sculptaient ses traits, sa bouche qui arborait perpétuellement un pli amer, ses gestes parfois brusques ou sa voix plus basse et plus menaçante qu'avant trahissaient son âme trop blessée pour ne pas s'être réfugiée dans un cocon de noirceur protectrice.

« Bonsoir Monsieur le Directeur ! » fit écho l'enseignant d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de rendre moins sèche tout en se levant pour contourner son bureau. « Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton poli en avisant la soupçonneuse boîte de chocolat tandis qu'il montrait au directeur un fauteuil où il pouvait s'asseoir.

Dumbledore sourit et s'assit en regardant son employé faire de même à côté de lui. « Un petit chocolat Severus ? »

La boîte avait été ouverte et Albus ne put se retenir d'en prendre un. Il devait pourtant se retenir de ne pas tous les manger car ceux-ci faisaient partie intégrante de son plan pour amadouer son maître des potions – si celui-ci pouvait encore s'attendrir sur autre chose que Harry.

'Tout au moins, sur Harry lorsque ces deux-là seront retournés ensemble ! Moi, je trouvais qu'ils formaient un joli couple ! Je me demande bien ce qui s'est passé entre eux deux pour qu'ils se séparent…' pensa l'homme à la longue barbe blanche qui ne savait pas tout, malgré sa réputation.

Albus vit l'homme prendre un chocolat au lait fourré au praliné avec une noisette entière sur le dessus et réprima une de ses larmes de couler.

'Et un de moins…' se dit-il avec dépit tandis qu'il faisait apparaître deux tasses remplies de thé vert à la menthe – le préféré de Snape.

« Ce que j'ai à vous dire, Severus, est délicat. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemin mais je tiens à m'assurer que… »

'Vous tiendrez le coup !' compléta-t-il intérieurement.

Mais à la place, il finit « … Cela ne vous causera pas un trop gros choc ! »

Snape le regardait toujours avec impassibilité et détachement, un sourcil légèrement haussé pour laisser montrer que sa curiosité avait quelque peu été piquée.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Monsieur le Directeur ? » demanda celui-ci d'une voix atone.

« C'est à propos de Harry ! » fit-il tout de go.

Severus n'eut pas un seul sursaut, pas un seul mouvement traître ni expression quelle qu'elle soit qui aurait pu divulguer ses pensées. La seule chose qui lui fut infidèle se trouva être un tic à la mâchoire qui déclencha une crispation des muscles du cou à peine visible mais que Dumbledore intercepta.

Pour se donner une contenance, Severus porta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres et avala une gorgée du liquide chaud.

« Je vous écoute ! » lui dit-il d'une voix toujours aussi monocorde.

« Il a eu un accident ! » commença le sorcier plus âgé en décelant la première lueur sincère et incontrôlée dans les prunelles noires depuis un an. « Il testait un balai mal conçu lorsqu'il a chu à une quinzaine de mètres du sol. »

Dumbledore fixait Snape de son regard perçant pour analyser ses sentiments et émotions mais son interlocuteur avait détourné les yeux pour lui soustraire les pensées qu'ils auraient pu révéler et se força à contrôler sa respiration.

« Il est mort ? » demanda quelque peu abruptement le professeur, en fixant toujours sa cheminée vide de tout bois.

« Non ! » lui répondit le directeur qui perçut l'infime soupir de soulagement échappé des lèvres réticentes. « Mais il a bien failli. Si Henry n'avait pas été là pour le voir tomber et le secourir immédiatement, il ne s'en serait pas sorti. Les médecins lui ont ressoudé les multiples os qui étaient cassés et ont résorbé les oedèmes les plus importants mais il lui ait resté un hématome à la tête – réduit également - cependant… il y a eu des conséquences… »

Ce fut à cet instant que Snape se tourna vers lui, une question dans le regard.

« Il est amnésique, Severus ! Il est resté dans le coma pendant cinq jours et s'est réveillé sans aucun souvenir. Il ne veut pas qu'on l'approche. Même les infirmières ne peuvent pas le toucher. Il ne veut rien manger de ce que les aides-soignantes lui apportent et il ne boit rien. Dès qu'il a ouvert les yeux, il a arraché les perfusions qui le réhydrataient et le nourrissaient et à tenter de s'enfuir plusieurs fois. Les médico-mages et moi-même pensons qu'il a conservé son instinct de survie et sa méfiance dus à son passé dont il n'a plus conscience. Il a vécu trop d'expériences traumatisantes avec feu-Voldemort pour ne pas que son inconscient s'en souvienne. Il ne veut parler à personne – même pas à moi ! En fait… »

Dumbledore s'interrompit et plongea intensément ses prunelles bleues dans les noires. Et, d'un ton sérieux et presque péremptoire, il ajouta « Tout ce dont il se souvient - son _unique_ souvenir – est celui de votre baiser le jour de votre mariage. Il ne se souvient que de vous, Severus ! Et de personne d'autre et c'est vous qu'il réclame ! »

L'ébène s'assombrit et se voila. Albus savait qu'une émotion intense traversait le corps et l'esprit du maître des potions à cet instant précis et pourtant aucun trait de son visage ne bougea. Aucun membre de son corps ne fit de mouvement violent ou anodin.

Enfin, l'ordre vint et Snape ne s'y trompa pas « Vous devez aller le voir Severus ! C'est vous qui devez aller lui parler et c'est vous qui devez le rassurer et lui montrer qu'il n'a rien à craindre. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous il y a un an et aussi difficile que cela puisse être, vous savez que j'ai raison et qu'il faut que vous le fassiez. »

« Monsieur le Directeur, justement, comme vous l'avez dit, vous ne savez absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé donc… »

« S'il continue comme cela, Severus, il va réellement mourir ! Il lui faut des soins ! Il doit s'alimenter et surtout se réhydrater ! »

L'homme clôt un instant ses paupières qui étaient elles-mêmes cachées derrière ses longs cheveux noirs puis les rouvrit.

« Je ne vous demande pas de le recueillir Severus ! Juste d'aller lui parler, de le rassurer et ensuite, vous pourrez reprendre le cours de votre vie. Il n'a confiance qu'en vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner ! »

Dumbledore vit la mâchoire de son employé se crisper à ses derniers mots avant qu'il ne l'entende dire « Très bien, j'irais le voir ! Je lui accorde une heure et ensuite, _je ne veux plus le voir et je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Je souhaiterais qu'il m'évite à l'avenir. Rien que de voir sa tête me donnerait envie de vomir !_ »

Ces paroles avaient été débitées d'une voix tellement amère et écœurée, tellement contraire aux mots qu'elle avait pu énoncer depuis un an, qu'Albus en demeura perplexe et même légèrement effrayé.

Merlin, que leur était-il arrivé ?

_A suivre…_


	2. Hôpital Sainte Mangouste, Chambre 12

**DANS L'ATTENTE DU SOUVENIR**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer : **Les romans Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

**Paradise Nightwish, Laika la Louve, Miya, Valy, Onarluca, Lalouve, Jenni944, Sefadora Firewood, Sev Snape, Sarah Levana, Merawen, Sindra, Snapesexsymbole, Mélanta-Mond, Vif d'or, Dawn456, Micéliandre, Margarita6 : **Merci pour vos reviews. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai updaté rapidement mais c'est exceptionnel parce que cette fic ne sera pas l'une de mes prioritaires car c'est la petite dernière. En tout cas, je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise et pour celles qui m'ont posé la question, vous saurez pourquoi Harry a quitté Sev au trois quart fin de la fic… Ne vous focalisez donc pas trop là-dessus parce que normalement, l'histoire devrait être relativement longue. Je vous fais de gros poutoux en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira également ;)

**Sevy Snape : **Oui, en effet, cette fic va être plus longues que celles que j'écris généralement.

**Minerve : **J'ai souri en lisant la fin de ta review au passage où tu dis '_Quand_ Harry va lui dire qu'il l'aime' ou '_Quand _il va l'embrasser' : comme si c'était une certitude :) En fait, j'ai hésité pour le passage de leur première rencontre mais je trouve que c'est un peu tôt pour que Harry montre son amour parce qu'il n'a plus de souvenirs. Il sait juste que Severus est son mari et d'autres petites choses que j'éclairerai dans le chapitre prochain ;)

**Alexiel.v : **Héhé, je ne peux pas te dire pour l'instant si Harry et Sev vont retourner réellement ensemble à la fin mais ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'ils vont avoir une vision différente sur leur mariage.

**WendyMalfoy : **Harry n'a le souvenir que d'une courte scène lors de son mariage que je décrirai dans le prochain chapitre. Pour Voldemort, non, il ne croît pas qu'il est toujours vivant vu… qu'il ne se souvient pas du tout de lui mais il se méfie des gens parce qu'il garde, inconsciemment la trace de tous ses combats et de toutes ces peurs. De plus, la magie qui est en lui s'en souvient, elle. Et pour ta dernière question, il garde toutes ses connaissances intellectuelles donc sait lire, compter, écrire, etc… et donc sait aussi qu'il existe un monde sorcier et un monde moldu mais ne se souvient pas des gens qui en font partie. J'en parlerai également davantage dans le prochain chapitre ;)

**Arcadiane : **Moi aussi je n'aime pas voir Sev tout triste mais bon, c'est plus crédible pour une histoire d'amour que si je le faisais tout heureux d'avoir divorcé. Lol. Pour les updates, je ne crois pas que je vais être super rapide pour ce coup-ci parce que j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas pouvoir me retenir de poster d'autres fics et du coup, j'en ai plein en cours :P Merci en tout cas pour ton message qui m'a fait bien plaisir ;)

**Amy Quirrell : **A vrai dire, heureusement que tu m'as rappelé ma fic Sorciers aux enchères (non pas que je l'avais oublié) mais j'ai été voir la date de la dernière update et j'ai été surprise de voir qu'elle datait d'un mois. Je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrais l'updater vu mon emploi du temps en ce moment mais j'essayerai de ne pas trop tarder ;)

**Orlina : **J'aime bien tes excès d'amour :D Viens là que je te fasse un câlinou. Lol. Moi aussi je vous apprécie tous beaucoup :)

**Garouf : **C'est vrai que mes fics sont en général faites sur un ton plus léger voire carrément loufoque mais j'aime bien aussi l'approche plus profonde. J'aime bien les aspects un peu plus tortueux et que l'histoire soit semée d'embûches. Il y a bien une raison au départ de Harry mais Severus et lui vont la découvrir que bien plus tard et Severus n'est pas près de lui pardonner…

**Calimera : **Oui, les questions que tu m'as posé auront leur réponse dans les chapitres suivants. Dans le chapitre prochain, j'expliquerai en plus approfondi l'amnésie de Harry, ce dont il se souvient et ce qu'il a oublié, les réactions de Severus et les suspicions de Harry, etc… je centre encore les choses sur les bases de l'histoire qui 'commencera' réellement au chapitre 4. En ce qui concerne mes partiels, je n'ai pas eu toutes mes notes mais ça à l'air d'aller dans l'ensemble. J'espère que tes prochains examens se passeront mieux que les premiers ;)

**Kitty-luv-Snape : **T'inquiète pas pour ta fic. Et ce n'est pas parce que je publie beaucoup que je ne manque pas parfois d'inspiration. Chez moi, ce n'est pas trop les idées de départ qui manquent mais le suivi. Ce n'est pas toujours facile donc je te comprends mais à un moment l'inspiration revient donc ne te fais pas trop de soucis pour ton histoire ;)

**Selene Salamander : **J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ;)

**Lululle : **Kikoo ma belle, j'espère que tu as plus le cœur de lire aujourd'hui et de faire tout plein d'autres activités comme d'épier ton prof rugbyman pour venir tout me raconter après. Lol. Te fais de gros poutoux et je suis contente que ma nouvelle fic te plaise ;)

**Corail Zaarea : **J'ai dit que je n'updaterai pas très souvent parce que j'ai d'autres fics et que celle-ci est la petite dernière. Je l'ai posté sur une impulsion – comme bien souvent chez moi – alors que je savais parfaitement que je ne devais pas le faire maintenant. Si je poste le second chapitre aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'avais envie d'écrire la suite mais cette histoire ne sera quand même pas l'une de mes priorités sinon, je ne m'en sortirai pas.

**Cybele Adam : **Oui, à ma grande honte, je n'ai pas pu résister à la poster mais bon, maintenant je ne le regrette pas… peut-être plus tard. Lol. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, les gens toujours raisonnables ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de moins ennuyeux ;)

**Aresse : **Ca me rend toujours perplexe que tu suives mes fics alors que tu n'aimes pas particulièrement les HPSS mais je ne m'en plains pas au contraire :) Et vi, c'est toujours le cacao qui fait tout le boulot mais c'est parce que le chocolat fait intégralement partie de ma vie donc je suis obligée de lui faire une place dans mes histoires. Lol ;)

**Soal : **Merci :D Tu n'es pas la seule à penser que le divorce de Harry et Sev est fondé sur un malentendu. C'est mignon de voir que vous ne pensez pas que l'un ou l'autre aurait pu réellement faire quelque chose de mal ;)

**Crackos : **C'est vrai qu'en général mes fics sont plus axées sur le côté humoristique voire farfelue que triste mais j'aime bien aussi en écrire. Je suis éclectique dans tous les domaines (sauf les couples. Lol). Pour ce qui est de la révélation du pourquoi Harry a quitté Sev, ça ne sera pas à la toute fin mais ça sera vers les ¾ de la fin quand même parce que la raison de son départ est un fait important dans mon histoire.

**Ange de un cisme : **J'aimerais bien pouvoir updater plus souvent mais je ne crois pas que mes profs apprécieraient ni ma carrière future. Lol. Pour 'l'amant venu du passé', je viens d'updater mais pour 'Un hôte inattendu', il faudra encore attendre un peu ;)

**Cryso's : **Désolée, je ne peux rien te dire concernant la suite de l'histoire ; seulement que oui, la raison du départ de Harry et de sa demande de divorce sera révélée dans longtemps et constitue un élément important de l'histoire.

**Nardy : **Je suis étonnée que ma remarque sur le thé vert t'ait marqué. Lol. En fait, si ça me laisse perplexe c'est parce que j'ai vu cette mention dans plusieurs fics et que, si moi au départ, j'ai fait boire du thé vert à la menthe à Severus, c'est parce que c'est mon préféré. Je suis une grosse buveuse de thé et je trouvais que celui-ci collait bien avec la nature de Serpentard de Sev et que… c'est mon thé préféré. Lol. C'est comme pour le chocolat, ça revient souvent (surtout au lait) parce que j'adore ça… mais je ne pense pas être la seule ;) Pour ce qui est de la raison du divorce, je trouve mignon que tu penses que ce soit un malentendu et non pas une faute commise par Severus mais qu'il n'aurait pas vu dû à des causes diverses (une morale différente entre autres. Lol). Bah, je ne peux rien de te dire comme tu l'auras deviné mais il s'agit d'un amalgame de deux choses. Gros poutouxes à toi aussi ;)

**Love d'Harry : **Non, il n'y aura pas de viol mais le slash en lui-même peut être le contage de leur relation passée, des réminiscences des souvenirs de Severus ou de Harry…

**GredW : **Tu as raison en ce qui concerne le seul souvenir de Harry. Il a bien une signification consciente et inconsciente. J'en parlerai plus dans les chapitres prochains.

**Galouz : **Je suis contente que tu perçoives mes reviews comme 'ton petit cadeau d'auteur', même si elles ne sont pas exceptionnelles… excepté de par leur longueur. Lol. Et vi, pour la raison du divorce demandé par Harry, vous ne le saurez que tard dans la fic. C'est un élément très important de l'histoire qui va faire tout basculer… comme ça l'avait déjà fait.

**Oxaline : **Comme ça tu savais que je n'allais pas tarder à poster cette fic ! Serais-je prévisible ? Lol. Merci pour me féliciter de la reprise des mots de la lettre de Harry par Sev, je pensais que c'était la meilleure manière de montrer son amertume et sa rancœur.

**Agatha Brume : **Très bien pensé mais je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il en est réellement. Et pour les idées de fic, j'en ai plein… peut-être même trop…

**Mélindra : **Oui, Ron se sent très coupable mais on ne le verra pas maintenant parce que Harry était et reste réfractaire à toute visite, sauf celle de Sev. Moi aussi j'adore quand on écrit sur les caractères torturés, aussi bien pour Sev que pour Harry. J'ai un projet de fic pour Harry dans ce sens mais je vais réfréner un peu mon imagination parce que j'ai déjà trop de fics en cours et trop de devoirs pour pouvoir toutes les écrire. Lol. Excuse-moi pour le mail auquel je n'ai pas encore répondu mais je te garantie que j'y pense.

**Marijuane : **Je n'ai pas publié cette fic avant parce que j'en avais d'autres en cours et que je n'avais pas écris l'intégralité du chapitre premier. Comme lorsque j'écris des histoires, j'ai toujours d'autres idées qui me viennent, je poste souvent par impulsion et donc, ça me fait toujours des nouvelles fics. Celle-ci, je l'avais mise de côté et puis, j'ai eu envie de la reprendre récemment. Lorsque j'ai eu fini le chap, je ne pensais plus qu'à le poster… comme toujours quand je finis un chap. Lol. Mais ce n'est pas la seule histoire que j'ai commencé sans jamais la poster. J'en ai deux ou trois encore dans mon PC. Quant à mes devoirs, merci. Lol. Mais c'est quand même mieux que ce soit moi qui les fasse. Lol ;)

**Kaoriestel : **Tu auras vu que j'ai posté rapidement! Lol. Moi aussi j'adore lorsque Sev est follement amoureux de Harry. C'est là que je le trouve le plus touchant. Sinon, dans mes fics, Sev est aussi amoureux de Harry que Harry l'est de lui. C'est à dire, désespérément. Lol. Tu as peut-être cette impression parce que je mets plus l'accent sur Sev. En général, on voit plus les pensées de Harry et comme Sev est plus mystérieux, il faut que je décrive ses sentiments autrement et avec plus d'abondance. Avec Harry, c'est plus facile ;)

**Gros bisous à tous.

* * *

**

**DANS L'ATTENTE DU SOUVENIR **

**Chapitre 2 : Hôpital Sainte Mangouste, Chambre 12**

Malgré sa stupeur et son inquiétude, le visage ridé du directeur resta parfaitement figé et n'exprimait rien.

Sa voix se fit plus douce mais convaincante lorsqu'il ajouta « Severus, vous savez très bien que vous ne pouvez pas rester une heure seulement auprès de Harry ! Il croît toujours que vous êtes mariés ! Si vous gardez une expression froide et une voix sèche, il va se demander ce qu'il se passe ; il va s'inquiéter et les médecins ont proscrit toute émotion trop forte. Cela pourrait lui causer des torts irréversibles ! Et même si je vois bien que vous lui gardez rancune pour une raison que je ne vous demanderai pas, je sais que vous ne pourriez prendre une décision qui pourrait lui faire autant de mal ! »

Seule la pomme d'Adam qui bougea au rythme frénétique de sa pénible déglutition attesta de l'émotion du maître des potions. Dumbledore savait que, malgré lui, ses mots avaient eu un impact sur Severus.

« J'ai eu une intéressante conversation avec les neuro-mages à propos de son amnésie » reprit le vieux sorcier avant d'avaler une gorgée de thé. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, Harry croît toujours que vous êtes mariés. Il n'a confiance qu'en vous. Le personnel médical ou les visites qu'il reçoit ne lui inspirent que de la méfiance. Il a d'ailleurs posé plusieurs fois des questions quant à l'absence de son alliance de mariage… Il croît que quelqu'un lui a volé lorsqu'il était dans le coma ! »

A l'énonciation de la bague, Snape avait sursauté mais aucun mot ou son ne franchit jamais ses lèvres serrées.

« Severus, pour être tout à fait franc, j'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez jouer le jeu ! Vous devrez lui rapporter son alliance en lui disant que, peut-être, il l'avait oublié chez vous puisqu'il ne voulait pas l'abîmer en volant sur le balai sur lequel il est tombé ou… »

« Harry n'enlevait jamais son alliance pour tester les balais… ou même pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il la gardait toujours au doigt ! » siffla Snape d'une voix furieuse qu'il tentait de contrôler. Il sentait une vague amère emplir sa bouche et ajouta « Mais de toute façon, je ne veux pas jouer le jeu – comme vous dîtes – je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec… »

« Severus ! » le coupa Dumbledore avec plus de ténacité. « Vous pouvez très bien lui dire qu'il l'avait ôté pour la nettoyer ! Il a besoin de vous ! Il n'a confiance qu'en vous donc vous êtes l'instigateur de sa guérison ! Si vous lui tournez le dos, à qui pourra-t-il se confier ? »

« Je ne veux pas être son confident ! » cracha-t-il en serrant des poings tremblants. « Je ne suis plus rien pour lui et je ne veux pas que cela change ! Il n'est plus rien non plus pour moi et je ne veux plus jamais le revoir ! »

« Vous pouvez vous mentir à vous même, Severus, dans plusieurs domaines mais certainement pas sur la survie de Harry. Il est en danger ! C'est ce que les médecins m'ont dit ! S'il voit qu'il ne peut compter sur personne, il va se sentir persécuter par tout le monde, il va se renfermer sur lui-même et ne retrouvera probablement jamais ses souvenirs. Il pourrait très bien faire une dépression – déjà qu'il ne s'alimente plus ni ne boit une seule goutte d'eau ! A ce rythme-là, il ne tiendra pas longtemps ! Seul vous, pouvez le sauver et je vous ai toujours vu voler à sa rescousse dès qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Vous ferez de même aujourd'hui, je le sais. »

Le directeur savait qu'encore une fois, ses mots faisaient mal à son employé mais il était forcé de les lui dire pour qu'il en prenne réellement la mesure et qu'il cesse de se complaire dans son cocon protecteur. Mais ce n'était également pas sans douleur pour lui-même qui avait toujours apprécié le maître des potions.

« Il va falloir que vous vous rendiez à Sainte Mangouste, que vous alliez le voir dans la chambre numéro 12 qui se trouve au rez-de-chaussée, étage des accidents. Elle est très bien gardée car, comme je vous l'ai dit, Harry a déjà tenté de s'enfuir plusieurs fois et certaines personnes pourraient également vouloir s'en prendre à lui. Il faudra donc que vous passiez quelques rideaux magiques dont je vous donnerai les combinaisons pour pouvoir entrer. Pour vous, la sortie ne posera pas de problème mais Harry ne pourra pas passer le pas de sa chambre. Essayez de garder un ton aimable Severus, il ne se rappelle de rien et voudra très certainement repartir avec vous. Pour lui, vous n'avez jamais divorcé et vous faîtes toujours partie de sa vie… »

« Je ne fais plus partie de son existence ! » tint à rectifier Severus qui serrait les dents à s'en faire mal.

« Vous et moi le savons mais pas lui. Ménagez-le, s'il vous plaît. Mentez-lui également… »

« Pardon ? » ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner Snape qui tourna ses yeux écarquillés vers Dumbledore.

« Oui, vous m'avez très bien entendu : mentez-lui. Ne lui dîtes pas la vérité sur tout ce qui s'est passé depuis un an. Pour ne pas le traumatiser, il faut que vous fassiez comme s'il était toujours votre mari, comme si vous viviez toujours ensemble, comme si… »

Mais le vieil homme ne put finir sa phrase. Severus s'était déjà levé d'un bond et s'était posté devant une fenêtre, tournant le dos à son directeur. Celui-ci le voyait trembler de tous ses membres – chose devenue extrêmement rare depuis douze mois.

« Vous vous rendez comte de ce que vous me demandez ? » dit-il simplement, d'une voix atone qui contrastait étrangement avec la nervosité de son corps.

« Oui » répondit Albus en abaissant des yeux tristes. « Et j'en suis sincèrement désolé, croyez-le bien Severus. Je ne vous demanderais pas cela si je ne pensais pas réellement que Harry en aurait besoin. Je sais que ce sera difficile pour vous mais je sais aussi que vous serez capable de faire ce que vous avez à faire. Je vous fais confiance Severus ; je sais que vous ferez ce qu'il faut pour le bien-être de Harry. »

« Et après ? » demanda Snape d'un ton égal. Il avait retrouvé la maîtrise de son corps ce qui sembla signifier qu'il était résigné.

« Après ? » répéta Dumbledore en ne comprenant pas le sens de la question.

« Oui, après ! Je vous ai dit vouloir ne lui rendre visite qu'un court instant – initialement pour le _rassurer_ - mais si vous me demandez de lui mentir ainsi, je serais obligé de retourner le voir. Combien de temps va durer la supercherie ? Et si Harry ne retrouve jamais la mémoire, devrais-je faire comme si le divorce n'avait jamais eu lieu ? Ou s'il la retrouve, comment réagira-t-il à la découverte de cette mascarade ? C'est lui qui m'a quitté ! »

Albus décela la rancœur dans la voix, ainsi qu'une nuance qu'il attribua à de la douleur et se retint de laisser échapper une légère exclamation. Il n'avait jamais su qui avait été le demandeur du divorce. Minerva avait toujours pensé que c'était Harry mais lui n'en avait jamais été certain.

« Les neuro-mages m'ont affirmé que, sous de bonnes conditions, Harry retrouverait la mémoire à 90 pour cent de chance. Il ne faut seulement pas qu'il soit poussé à se remémorer, trop rapidement ou trop fréquemment par lui-même ou par les autres. Les souvenirs doivent revenir d'eux-mêmes. Il faut qu'il se trouve dans un climat où l'hostilité et la méfiance n'existent pas sinon tout cela pourrait provoquer un blocage temporaire ou définitif. Si je vous ai dit tout à l'heure qu'une heure de visite ne serait pas suffisante, c'est que la guérison de Harry prendra du temps et qu'il faudra le traiter avec douceur. Une fois qu'il se sera accommodé à un train de vie adéquat, vous pourrez lui révéler _en douceur_ que vous vous êtes séparés. Donc oui, Severus, vous devrez lui rendre visite tous les jours ou presque durant le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'il recouvre suffisamment de forces physiques et mentales pour pouvoir supporter la nouvelle. Encore une fois, je suis désolé Severus. »

Snape poussa un soupir contrarié mais résigné. Il se détestait. Oui, il se haïssait pour ne pas être capable de tout envoyer balader et d'abandonner Harry à son sort. Cela n'aurait pourtant été que justice après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait !

« Bien » commença-t-il en se rapprochant de son fauteuil pour se rasseoir avec une tranquillité feinte. « Je lui rendrai visite régulièrement mais ce ne sera pas tous les jours ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais lui attribuer tout mon temps ! Je ne tiens pas à le gaspiller pour un petit ingrat ! »

Dumbledore regarda l'homme avec perplexité. Il était sûr que Severus irait voir Harry tous les jours malgré ses dires. Il était flagrant qu'il était toujours amoureux de lui – cela faisait un an qu'il le voyait dépérir ! Mais il savait aussi que Harry n'avait pas été en meilleure forme que lui depuis douze mois. D'une manière différente, il avait caché sa douleur par le travail en accumulant les contrats et les enquêtes. Pour le vieil homme, la volonté du jeune sorcier à ne pas avoir suffisamment de temps pour penser était bien le signe qu'il était également toujours amoureux de son ex-mari.

'Les deux idiots !' se dit-il en reprenant sa tasse de thé.

« Monsieur le directeur » murmura Severus tout à coup mais d'une voix tellement douce qu'elle ne dégageait rien. « Puis-je vous demander qui est Henry ? »

« Henry ? »

« Oui, la personne qui a assisté à la chute de Harry et qui l'a conduit à Sainte Mangouste. Vous en avez fait mention tout à l'heure… »

« Oh ! » fit Albus en réprimant un sourire. Bien entendu, le ton de Severus n'avait connu aucune variation qui aurait pu indiquer ses pensées ou les méandres de son cœur cependant, il le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que plus sa voix était basse et onctueuse et plus sa colère ou… sa jalousie était intense. « Et bien, il s'agit d'un homme extrêmement gentil et serviable que connaît Harry depuis une dizaine de mois » continua-t-il en omettant de dire que le sorcier en question avec quatre vingt quatre ans. « D'ailleurs, il vit avec lui si mes souvenirs sont bons mais en tout bien tout honneur » crut-il bon d'ajouter en se disant qu'il devait entretenir le doute et non pas induire l'enseignant de suite en erreur. Sa voix se fit espiègle lorsqu'il finit « Je l'ai déjà rencontré à plusieurs reprises… Un homme tout à fait charmant ! Dans tous les sens du terme ! Et Harry a beaucoup d'_affection_ pour lui ! »

Dumbledore admira encore la capacité du maître des potions à rester aussi impassible mais il ressentit tout de même une certaine jubilation en avisant que pour se donner une contenance, Severus avait voulu faire comme si de rien était et boire dans sa tasse une gorgée de thé mais n'avait pas vu que celle-ci était vide.

Foi d'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, il arriverait à les remettre ensemble tous les deux et au plus vite !

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« La chambre 12 est sur votre gauche ! Vous prenez le premier couloir puis c'est la sixième porte sur le droite ! Vous en connaissez les mots d'accès, Monsieur Snape ? »

« Oui ! »

« Bien, alors bonne visite ! »

Severus ricana intérieurement à cette dernière phrase et se détourna pour emprunter le chemin indiqué à une allure qu'il aurait voulu moins rapide. Une fois arrivé derrière la porte blanche où un douze était gravé en noir sur fond doré, il sortit sa baguette et en tapota la poignée « Alohomora ! »

Le panneau blanc s'ouvrit mais ne permit pas l'entrée immédiate. Une sorte d'écran aux reflets multicolores et mobiles empêchait les visites. Bonnes ou mauvaises. Rien ne pouvait être distingué à l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Oh ! Vous êtes monsieur Snape ? »

Alors qu'il allait commencer à énoncer les différentes combinaisons d'accès à la chambre, Severus se retourna pour voir qui l'avait interpellé.

« Oui ! » fit-il en découvrant une infirmière derrière lui.

La femme devait avoir la quarantaine et semblait bienveillante. Elle arborait un sourire ravi en ajoutant « Nous vous attendions, Monsieur. Le Professeur Dumbledore nous a informé de votre visite. Il nous a dit que vous étiez conscient de l'état de santé de monsieur Potter et aussi de son refus d'avoir le moindre contact avec le personnel qui se charge de ses soins ou de son bien-être. Nous étions vraiment impatients de votre venue. Monsieur Potter vous réclame constamment et nous avons de plus en plus de mal à l'empêcher de s'enfuir bel et bien. Parce qu'il ne pense qu'à vous rejoindre, vous comprenez… »

Severus déglutit et ne dit rien.

« … Avec votre visite, nous espérons qu'il changera quelque peu d'attitude ! »

L'homme fit un signe bref de la tête pour montrer son assentiment et se retourna vers la porte et prononça les mots en latin qui appartenait à la vieille magie et qui faisait s'envoler peu à peu toutes les couches protectrices qui le séparaient de son ex-mari.

L'infirmière se tenait toujours à côté de lui et attendait pour entrer également dans la pièce.

Lorsque la clarté du soleil qui se déversait dans la chambre illumina enfin la silhouette de l'homme, la femme pénétra dans le court couloir et Severus la suivit, la tête basse.

Elle marchait à une vitesse plus rapide que lui et c'est pour cela qu'il entendit le constat avant de le voir réellement de ses propres yeux « C'est pas vrai ! Il s'est encore enfui ! »

Lorsque Severus atteint la chambre, il vit que le lit avait été déplacé et poussé contre un mur, qu'un fauteuil avait été posé sur le matelas et s'appuyait également contre le mur d'où la large grille d'aération avait été dévissée puis jetée sur le lit.

« Il a emprunté les voies de climatisation cette fois-ci ! » s'offusqua l'infirmière en pinçant les lèvres. « Mais il n'a pas pu aller bien loin. Une aide soignante est passé il y a à peine cinq minutes et rien n'avait bougé. Monsieur Potter était toujours là… Il dormait soit disant… »

Et sur ces mots, elle brandit sa baguette et pointa le bout vers le trou métallique et béant avant de lancer un « Accio Harry Potter » retentissant.

« Mais comment a-t-il pu s'enfuir par là ? » s'étonna Snape. « Les canaux de ventilation sont bien trop étroits pour sa carrure ! »

« Oh, vous ne connaissez pas monsieur Potter en ce qui concerne ses ressources pour la fuite ! Nous commençons à ne plus nous étonner des moyens dont il se sert ou des endroits par où il passe. Il est malin, le bougre ! » fit-elle avec une certaine tendresse. « Et même sans baguette, il arrive à utiliser sa magie. »

La femme tenait toujours sa baguette à bout de bras, pointée vers la voie d'aération et ils commençaient à entendre des surprenants bruits de succion, comme un crissement de plastique sur une paroi métallique.

« Ce sont ses chaussures qui frottent en glissant contre le pourtour des canaux » expliqua la femme. « Il va bientôt arriver ! »

Severus avait les yeux écarquillés et regardait l'entrée où quelques minutes plus tôt, une grille y était toujours posée.

« Il a certainement dû concentrer sa magie de telle manière que les parois s'élargissent comme il le faut à son passage ! » continua l'infirmière en remarquant que les bruits de succion se rapprochaient. Maintenant, ils pouvaient même entendre des râles colériques et frustrés ainsi que d'autres jurons.

Le cœur de Severus se mit à battre plus vite et c'est alors qu'il vit deux semelles de chaussures se profiler dans l'entrée de l'aération magiquement élargie puis deux chevilles, deux genoux, deux cuisses, un bassin, un torse, deux épaules munies de bras puis une tête rouge dont la bouche vociférait à n'en plus finir.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! J'en ai marre d'être enfermé ici ! Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser partir, bon sang ! Je ne vous fais pas confiance ! Si vous pensez me soutirer quoi que ce soit, vous y serez pour vos frais… »

Harry vola un instant dans les airs jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière le dépose délicatement sur son lit sur lequel le fauteuil tangua dangereusement.

« Cela suffit, monsieur Potter ! » fit-elle en lui adressant un regard exaspéré. « Personne n'est là pour vous faire le moindre mal et… »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant que le jeune homme ne la regardait plus. Non, il fixait de ses yeux ronds l'homme vêtu de noir qui tentait de construire un masque aimable tout en ayant la volonté de garder ses regards noirs et son visage figé dans sa rancœur. Les rictus que ces deux sentiments contrariés produisaient n'aboutissaient à rien mais Harry n'eut pas l'air de s'en apercevoir.

Ses prunelles vertes s'éclairèrent. Un large sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres pâles et gercées et il se redressa d'un bond avant de courir et de sauter dans les bras de l'homme qu'il pensait être son mari.

« Severus ! » s'écria-t-il avec un accent désespéré dans la voix malgré son bonheur perceptible. « Tu es là ! Tu es enfin là ! Si tu savais comme je t'ai attendu ! Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser sortir, je n'ai pas pu venir te rejoindre ! Mais on va repartir ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser là, hein ? Oh Severus, je suis si content que tu sois enfin venu… »

Tout à son babillage, le jeune sorcier ne se rendait pas compte de l'immobilité extrême de l'homme qu'il serrait dans ses bras ni des tremblements incontrôlables qui agitaient ses lèvres et encore moins de la lueur de sentiments contradictoires qui transperçait ses iris noirs et qui aurait pu le perdre.

En refermant avec raideur ses bras autour de Harry, Severus ne put empêcher une question de tourbillonner dans sa tête.

'Comment vais-je m'en sortir ?'

Ecœuré, il permit à ses paupières de se fermer avec lenteur pour savourer la sensation de ce corps chaud et détestable qu'il pressa contre sa poitrine où son cœur glacé battait de son sang brûlant. Il respira l'odeur qu'il avait bien connue et qui l'enivrait de toute sa répugnance. Il écoutait la mélodie bourdonnante de sa voix insupportablement charmante et se repaissait de sa haine amoureuse.

Ses lèvres de plus en plus réticentes se posèrent sur les cheveux noirs en bataille et embrassèrent avec adoration cet être qu'il exécrait.

Il se rappela des mots de Dumbledore '_Severus, j'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez jouer le jeu !'… 'Il a besoin de vous ! Il n'a confiance qu'en vous donc vous êtes l'instigateur de sa guérison ! Si vous lui tournez le dos, à qui pourra-t-il se confier ?'_

… Jouer le jeu…

Ses doigts s'infiltrèrent dans les courtes mèches ébènes avec un affreux délice.

'Je te déteste tellement !… Dans quel état en sortirai-je ?'

_A suivre…_


	3. Un nouveau départ

**DANS L'ATTENTE DU SOUVENIR**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer : **Les romans Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

**NdA : **Z'avez vu comme j'ai été rapide pour publier cette fic ! Et en plus, ce chap fait 10 pages ! J'en reviens pas ! Lol. Mais cette fic reste l'une qui n'est pas prioritaire… je tenais à le rappeler au cas où ;) Exceptionnellement, je ne réponds pas aux reviews (parce que je n'ai pas le temps ce soir de le faire mais je regarderais vos questions la prochaine fois pour y répondre). Ne me fouettez pas s'il vous plaît, rappelez-vous toujours que j'ai une dragonne, une salle de torture flambant neuve et LE rouleau à pâtisserie multi-fonctions qui a déjà fait ses preuves. Lol. Ros câlin quand même et plein de papouilles ;)

* * *

**DANS L'ATTENTE DU SOUVENIR **

**Chapitre 3 : Un nouveau départ**

Après avoir remis la chambre dans l'ordre d'un coup de baguette, l'infirmière contempla un court instant le tableau que formait les deux hommes entrelacés puis lança à son jeune patient :

« Bon, Monsieur Potter, j'espère qu'à partir de maintenant vous ne tenterez plus de vous enfuir et que vous comprendrez une bonne fois pour toute que personne, ici, n'est là pour vous faire du mal ! Je vous laisse aux bons soins de votre mari » ajouta-t-elle sans sembler s'apercevoir que le mari en question venait de se détacher plus ou moins brusquement de son ex-épousé et essayait d'endiguer les tremblements convulsifs de son corps. « Vous pourrez rester autant de temps que vous voudrez dans cette chambre, Monsieur Snape. Et si quelque chose vous manque, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton, en haut du lit, qui nous alertera. A tout à l'heure peut-être ! »

Severus lui lança un vague au revoir tandis que Harry fusillait son dos du regard comme elle quittait la pièce.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur elle, Harry se tourna vers son mari et l'implora « Sors-moi de là, Sev ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ne me veulent pas que du bien comme ils savent si bien le dire ! Je les trouve louches ! Rien que l'absence de mon alliance ! Tu te rends compte, Sev ! Ils ont osé voler ma bague lorsque j'étais dans le coma ! Qui peut bien avoir envie de… ? »

« Harry, personne n'a volé ton alliance ! » rétorqua Snape en s'efforçant d'adopter une voix douce. Il sortit un petit écrin noir et l'ouvrit sous les yeux fébriles de son ancien élève.

« Mon alliance ! » s'exclama-t-il en détachant l'anneau d'or de sa surface de velours.

Severus serra les dents pour retenir les répliques acerbes qui lui montaient à la bouche et crispa son corps tout entier pour ne pas gifler le jeune homme tandis que celui-ci ne perdait pas un instant pour glisser à son doigt ce symbole dont il avait si bien su jouer pour lacérer un peu plus le cœur de son mari un an plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il était parti, Harry avait emporté avec lui tous leurs biens communs pour que rien ne puisse attester de leur mariage. Il avait réellement tout pris… sauf son alliance. Severus l'avait retrouvé posée à côté de la lettre de rupture qu'il lui avait laissé.

Cette alliance… Il avait pourtant eu du mal à la trouver.

… La date de mariage approchait et il n'avait toujours pas trouver LA bague qu'il cherchait pour son futur époux. L'angoisse l'avait saisi de plus en plus à la gorge à mesure que le temps passait mais il n'avait pas pu se résigner à acheter un anneau quelconque, semblable à une centaine d'autres. Et il l'avait voulu spécial car son mari était spécial à son cœur.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé un seul instant pouvoir trouver en cet élève jadis honni, un homme qui le complète si parfaitement. Il était arrivé à un âge où il avait déjà fait une croix sur une potentielle union. Quelle surprise avait-il alors eue de voir cette sublime beauté qu'était devenu son étudiant, venir à lui et le draguer tantôt effrontément, tantôt subtilement ! Au début, il avait résisté, avait lutté contre ses sentiments naissants, ses désirs refoulés et ses émotions cachées pour ne pas céder au poison du désir qui l'avait déjà saisi. Il avait invoqué l'étique, l'inconvenance d'une relation entre un élève et son professeur, l'impossibilité de se donner l'un à l'autre de quelque manière que ce soit. Mais le Gryffondor avait insisté. Il avait lutté lui aussi mais dans le sens inverse de son maître des potions. Et le professeur avait cédé, il avait abandonné une bataille qu'il ne voulait pas gagner. Il avait succombé à l'amour aveugle qui avait ravi son corps, son cœur et son âme, le plongeant dans un abysse de félicité qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant.

Il était tombé amoureux. Follement. Passionnément. Eperdument. Il s'était envolé dans la lumière du Survivant, s'était lové dans ses bras et l'avait aimé jusqu'à en perdre toutes notions autres que le bonheur de son mari. Plus terrible en avait donc été la chute. Les bras s'étaient ouverts et il était tombé. Il avait chu dans un abîme sombre où l'incompréhension avait pris place, avant que ce ne soit la haine et la rancœur.

Oui, il l'avait cherché cette bague. Et il l'avait trouvé la veille de leurs noces. Elle lui était apparue alors qu'il désespérait, seule dans une faible lumière dorée, l'attendant visiblement. Elle était composée de deux ors qui s'entrelaçaient en motifs compliqués mais discrets. L'or blanc et l'or jaune se mariaient à merveille et il l'avait enchanté pour qu'il soit élégamment gravé leurs initiales ainsi que, à l'intérieur du bijou, la date de leur mariage.

Harry ne lui avait laissé que cela… ainsi que la douleur anesthésiée de son cœur. Il l'avait refusé, la laissant miroiter sur une table de bois clair devant les yeux meurtris de son mari. En laissant la bague, il lui avait clairement signifié qu'il ne voulait plus de lui ni de son amour. Il lui avait montré son dédain et tout le mépris qu'il ressentait pour lui. Et maintenant…

… Maintenant, il avait pleuré, supplié pour la récupérer. Tempêté contre tout le monde au vol d'une alliance dont il s'était lui-même débarrassée et à présent, il la regardait avec émerveillement, heureux de la retrouver à son doigt.

Severus se détourna et s'éloigna de quelques pas tout en s'interdisant de porter la main sur l'autre être vulnérable qui était également dans la pièce.

Severus ne l'avait jamais frappé. Il n'y avait jamais songé non plus mais, en cet instant précis et comme il l'avait déjà ressenti un an auparavant, il sentait une rage meurtrière s'emparer de lui – à l'instar d'une souffrance insupportable – et lui dicter de lâcher prise à tous les sentiments qui bouillaient en lui. Mais s'il le faisait, Harry ne s'en sortirait pas… et lui non plus.

« Oh, Sev ! C'est le seul souvenir qu'il me reste ! » dit-il d'une voix où perçaient un bonheur intense mêlé de désespoir et de frustration. « Quand je me suis réveillé, je ne me souvenais de rien du tout ! J'étais dans cette chambre vide, me demandant ce que je faisais là, ce qui s'était passé,… qui j'étais aussi… »

Severus se retourna pour dévisager son ex-mari et il le vit contempler le paysage à travers le carreau de sa fenêtre d'un air absent.

« Je ressentais comme un vide à l'intérieur. J'ai vu que mon corps était relié à des machines magiques et que des aiguilles d'aspect étrange étaient plantées dans mon bras. Je les ai retiré et je me suis levé. Je me suis dirigé vers la fenêtre pour voir où j'étais et j'ai aperçu le parc. Il y avait tellement de soleil que j'étais obligé de plisser les yeux. J'ai vu les fleurs qui avaient l'air tellement lourdes de leur parfum qu'elles penchaient la tête… magnifique… Et c'est là que je me suis rappelé… »

Severus ne quittait plus le jeune homme des yeux et attendait avec impatience la suite de son histoire.

« … Je me suis rappelé des roses de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les senteurs qui étaient tressées sur le dôme de jonc sous lequel nous nous trouvions quand nous avons prononcé le « oui, je le veux » qui nous a uni. Je me suis rappelé de l'étrange chaleur du métal lorsque tu m'as passé l'alliance au doigt. Je me suis rappelé du tremblement de ma main lorsque j'ai glissé la tienne le long de ton annulaire. Toi, tu ne tremblais pas… mais tes yeux ! Tes yeux exprimaient tout !… Je me suis rappelé aussi quand tu t'es penché vers moi et que tu m'as embrassé. C'était tellement doux !… Et ensuite, tu m'as murmuré à l'oreille que tu m'aimais. J'ai souri et je t'ai répondu « Je t'aime aussi Severus ! Je t'aime, mon Sev adoré et je t'aimerai toujours ! »… Mon souvenir s'est arrêté là et des médecins sont entrés pour voir pourquoi les machines ne fonctionnaient plus. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, Severus, parce que tout ce que j'avais ressenti ce jour-là, je venais de les sentir et de revivre cet instant si beau, si pur ! J'ai su que c'était réellement un mariage d'amour et que je devais te retrouver ! Mais j'avais peur ! Peur d'être et de rester dans cet endroit. Peur de ne pas réussir à m'enfuir. Et peur de ne pas te retrouver… mais tu es arrivé ! Tu es revenu ! » lui dit-il en le dévorant du regard. « Fais-moi sortir d'ici, Severus ! Emmène-moi avec toi ! Tu es la seule personne en qui je fais confiance ! »

La tête de l'homme tournait légèrement et il n'arrivait plus à déglutir correctement. D'avoir revécu une partie de son mariage sous les mots de Harry l'avait achevé ! Il baissa la tête en la secouant.

« Harry, je ne peux pas te faire sortir de l'hôpital maintenant ! Tu as encore besoin de soins !… »

« Mais non ! » protesta le jeune homme avec vigueur tout en s'approchant de son ancien maître des potions. « Je n'ai pas besoin de soins, je vais parfaitement bien ! Et puis, tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit ? Ils sont louches, Severus ! L'autre jour, un type est venu et a voulu me faire une prise de sang, m'a-t-il dit ! Mais je savais que c'étaient à des fins malsaines ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me vole mon sang ! Je l'ai, bien sûr, pas laissé faire et c'est lui qui est reparti pissant le sang ! Severus, me laisse pas ici ! »

Severus ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de les rouvrir pour fixer Harry avec intensité. Il comprenait pourquoi ce dernier se méfiait autant – visiblement, l'impression qu'il avait eue était due à ce qui s'était passé lors de son enlèvement par Voldemort à la fin de sa quatrième année – cependant, il ne pouvait laisser Harry dans une terreur infondée.

« Je te répète que personne ne te veut du mal ici, Harry ! Tu as bel et bien vécu des expériences difficiles ou des personnes peu scrupuleuses ont attenté à ta vie mais, dans cet hôpital, tu es en sécurité. Je ne peux pas te révéler trop de choses sur ton passé car tu dois recouvrer tes souvenirs tout seul mais il est important pour ton bien-être et ta santé que tu comprennes que tu peux faire confiance aux personnes qui entrent dans cette chambre. Crois-moi, elle est bien gardée ! »

« Mais il y a toujours des personnes bizarres qui viennent ici ! » rétorqua-t-il. « Y en a un l'autre jour qui est venu et tu ne me croiras peut-être pas mais il arrivait à ôter un de ses yeux de son orbite ! Il était couvert de cicatrices et une partie de son nez manquait… »

« Maugrey Fol Œil ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Maugrey Fol Œil ! » répéta Snape en ajoutant « Il est un peu étrange mais il fait partie de tes connaissances. Il est un ancien Auror, tu n'as aucune méfiance à avoir vis-à-vis de lui… Tu verras que c'est plutôt lui qui va se méfier de toi ! … Tu te souviens ce qu'est un Auror, au moins ? »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Je n'ai perdu que les souvenirs de mon vécu, de mon passé et des personnes qui s'y rattachent, pas de mes connaissances ! … Donc, je le connais bien… ! »

Ce fut au tour de l'enseignant de hocher la tête.

« Et, le lendemain, un bonhomme est venu. Il mesurait au moins _dix _mètres et il m'a broyé les os ! »

« Hagrid ! » informa Severus. « Il est professeur à Poudlard ! Tu te souviens de Poudlard ? »

« Pas vraiment ! Mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était un collège, non ? »

« Oui ! C'est un château. C'est là que tu as fait tes études à partir de tes onze ans et c'est aussi le lieu où j'enseigne les potions ! »

Harry le fixa avec étonnement. « Tu es maître des potions ? Tu étais mon enseignant ? »

« Pour les deux questions, la réponse est oui ! »

« Ca veut dire que si tu m'emmènes avec toi, tu pourras me soigner grâce à tes potions ! »

'Et zut !' jura le professeur dans sa tête. Harry n'avait rien perdu de sa rapidité d'esprit !

« Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! » répondit-il d'une voix plus ferme tout en changeant de sujet pour éviter la surenchère de paroles. « Et pour en revenir à Hagrid, tu l'adores et il te le rend bien. S'il t'a brisé les os, c'était parce qu'il t'a serré trop fort dans ses bras ! »

« J'ai cru qu'ils l'avaient envoyé pour m'étouffer… » grommela Harry avant de poursuivre avec suspicions. « Et un drôle de type est venu aussi. Celui-là, c'était le plus bizarre de tous ! Il m'a raconté des blagues comme Dédé l'elfe dans un bar, Bonny la truie magique à Mexico et Panpan le centaure sur son balai ! Ensuite, il m'a offert des bonbons… certainement empoisonnés ! Je peux te dire que je l'ai vu arrivé de loin avec ses gros sabots. Il avait… »

« Une longue barbe blanche, accordée à ses cheveux, des lunettes en demi-lune qui ne cachent pas ses yeux d'un bleu pétillant ! » compléta Snape.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

Severus porta sa main à ses paupières en un geste désespéré.

« Il s'agit d'Albus Dumbledore ! Il est… un peu excentrique ! Mais tu peux avoir confiance en lui ! Il t'a toujours protégé et est on-ne-peut-plus dans ton camp que les autres ! Il est le sorcier le plus puissant du monde et est aussi le directeur de Poudlard ! Il t'aime beaucoup ! »

« Oh ! » fit simplement Harry en baissant la tête.

Le jeune homme allait poser d'autres questions sur ses autres visiteurs lorsque son estomac émit des protestations bruyantes. Il voulait être rempli !

Harry rougit et Severus lui releva la tête en glissant une main sous son menton.

« Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé ? »

Avec hésitation, il répondit « Depuis que je suis sorti du coma ! »

L'homme lui lança un regard mécontent et alla appuyer sur le bouton qui avait pour fonction d'alerter le personnel soignant.

« Non, Sev ! Je ne veux pas de leur nourriture ! Ils… »

« Harry, ils n'empoisonnent pas la nourriture ! » était en train d'expliquer Severus lorsqu'une sorte de fenêtre s'ouvrit dans la chambre.

Ils virent alors l'infirmière qu'ils avaient vu un peu plus tôt, se profiler comme un hologramme dans cette fenêtre et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient.

« Nous voudrions un plateau pour que Harry puisse déjeuner, s'il vous plait » demanda-t-il tandis que sur le visage avenant de l'infirmière se dessinait un immense sourire.

« Bien entendu, Monsieur Snape ! Monsieur Potter va recevoir son plateau dans deux minutes par portoloin. Il devra appuyer sur le bouton où s'affiche le P pour nous le renvoyer. Bon appétit, Monsieur Potter ! »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de maugréer quoi que ce soit à l'infirmière que déjà la fenêtre s'était fermée.

« Non, Severus, je ne mangerai rien ! Il ne fallait pas leur demander ! »

_Bing !_

Le plateau venait d'arriver et se posa sur la table roulante. Le couvercle qui en cachait le contenu disparut dans les cuisines tandis que Severus poussait son ex-mari vers son lit.

« Tu manges ! Et je vais y veiller ! »

Harry fut forcé de s'asseoir sur son lit et Severus vint s'y asseoir également, se trouvait ainsi face au jeune sorcier, la petite table les séparant.

Comme il voyait la réticence crisper les traits de son ancien amour et aucun mouvement être entrepris de sa part, il prit la fourchette et la plongea dans la purée de pommes de terre onctueuse et fumante pour venir la porter à sa propre bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'écria Harry, horrifié de voir que son mari dégustait le plat qu'il pensait être empoisonné.

« Je te prouve que tu peux avoir confiance ! Crois-tu que je mangerais ça si je pensais qu'il y avait du poison dedans ? Ou crois-tu que je te dirais de le manger ? »

Harry vit l'homme couper le pavé de bœuf tendre et en savourer un morceau. Il mangea ensuite une cuillérée de mousse au chocolat-orange et posa enfin les couverts.

« Voilà ! J'ai goûté de tout et je ne suis pas mort ! Maintenant, si tu pousses la méfiance à te dire que peut-être que le poison n'agit pas tout de suite, pense que si quelqu'un voulait vraiment te tuer, il le ferait de manière rapide et que tu serais déjà mort, ne crois-tu pas ? Après tout, tu es enfermé dans cette chambre et il y a bien des fois où tu t'abandonnes au sommeil. Si quelqu'un était vraiment malintentionné vis-à-vis de toi, à l'heure qu'il est, tu ne serais plus là pour en parler ! »

Le jeune homme réfléchit cinq secondes et convint que son mari avait raison. Il approcha donc l'assiette de lui et commença à couper sa viande sans voir le léger sourire fleurir sur les lèvres du professeur.

Il mangea en silence, s'efforçant de ne pas avaler trop vite pour garder un semblant de bonne manière qui contrastait complètement avec les désirs de son estomac.

« Severus ? » appela-t-il en posant la petite cuillère sur le plateau lorsqu'il eut terminé sa mousse. « Pourquoi est-ce que l'infirmière m'appelle Monsieur Potter et toi, Monsieur Snape ? Et pourquoi n'y a-t-il écrit que Potter sur la fiche de soin ? »

Severus s'empêcha d'écarquiller les yeux à cette question. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à cela. Harry était réellement observateur.

« Sans doute parce que tout le monde ici te connaît sous le nom de Harry Potter ! Quand tes souvenirs te reviendront, tu verras que tu es célèbre. Et moi, on me connaît sous le nom de Severus Snape mais… notre vrai nom est Potter-Snape » mentit-il avec douleur.

« Et où est ton alliance ? »

Severus se retint de se mordre la lèvre et répliqua encore avec mauvaise foi « J'étais en train de la nettoyer dans une de mes potions récurtoutévit quand on m'a informé de ton accident et du fait que tu voulais me voir. Je n'ai pas été prévenu tout de suite. Je ne savais pas que tu avais été dans le coma pendant cinq jours ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'étais indisponible quand ça s'est produit. Je n'étais pas joignable donc personne n'a pu me prévenir. »

« Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas joignable ? Tu étais parti ? »

'Non, c'est toi qui est parti !' pensa Severus en se disant qu'il aurait préféré que Harry arrête là ses questions.

« En quelque sorte ! J'étais toujours à Poudlard mais ne pouvais pas être joint à cause d'une expérience que je réalisais et qui me coupait du monde pendant quelques jours ! »

« C'était quoi ton expérience ? »

« Harry, je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de mon travail ! Je suis venu ici pour te voir, savoir si tu allais bien… »

Harry hocha affirmativement la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Il y a quelque chose d'important que je voudrais te dire » dit-il presque dans un murmure avant de se taire.

« Dis-moi ! » l'encouragea Snape tandis qu'il voyait son interlocuteur appuyer sur le bouton P du plateau qui disparut et pousser la table qui les maintenait séparer en vue de se rapprocher. L'homme se raidit et s'empêcha de retirer ses mains de celles qui venaient de les lui prendre.

« Severus » commença Harry en le fixant avec intensité dans ses yeux noirs et troublés. « Je sais que nous nous sommes mariés et que nous le sommes depuis trois ans maintenant… C'est… Dumbledore qui me l'a dit ! » expliqua-t-il lorsqu'il vit la lueur interrogatrice dans les prunelles sombres. « Je sais aussi que je vais rentrer à la maison avec toi sous peu… »

Le cœur du maître des potions se serra à le mention de leur maison. Ils n'avaient plus de maison. Il l'avait vendu peu de temps après le divorce et il habitait à Poudlard pendant l'année scolaire et dans une petite maison qu'il avait aménagé, loin de tout et de tous, pendant l'été. Leur maison… il n'avait pas pu la garder, pas lorsque tout ce qu'elle était reflétait Harry.

« … Et, même si tu as l'air d'être patient avec moi et… gentil… et que je sais que tu m'aimes… »

Un goût acide se répandit dans la bouche de l'enseignant qui se crispa encore plus, sans toutefois retirer ses mains de l'étreinte chaude de celles de son ex-mari.

« … et que je sais que je t'aime aussi… »

La tête lui tournait. Il ne se sentait pas bien.

« … Je… Je ne peux pas être comme avant ! » dit Harry d'une voix qui flancha tout à coup. Mais il se reprit tant bien que mal. « Je veux dire… Je ne peux pas – _maintenant_ – être… _redevenir_ celui que tu as connu juste avant l'accident parce que… parce que pour moi, c'est comme si je ne te connaissais pas et… je ne me connais même pas moi-même… Hormis que je sais maintenant que je raffole de la mousse au chocolat-orange » fit-il avec un sourire triste. « Je sais que ça va être certainement difficile mais il me faudra un peu de temps que j'apprenne à te connaître tout autant qu'à me connaître pour que je redevienne _vraiment_ ton mari… dans tous les sens du terme ! »

Harry le regardait d'une drôle de manière et Severus comprit pourquoi.

« Je ne te forcerai en rien, Harry » répondit-il en se détestant de porter une de ses mains à la joue fraîche du jeune homme pour la caresser. « Je te laisserai le temps qu'il faudra. Je t'aiderai à retrouver la mémoire sans te presser. Je serai là pour toi et tu pourras prendre tout ton temps pour redevenir mon mari… dans tous les sens du terme ! »

Snape ne savait pas d'où lui venaient ses mots et il se rassura en se disant qu'il les avait prononcé pour ravir et rassurer le jeune homme. Après tout, plus vite il aurait regagné ses souvenirs et plus vite, il repartirait loin de lui !

Oui, loin de lui, c'est ce qu'il voulait, se dit-il en sentant son estomac fondre sous le tendre sourire du sorcier de vingt et un ans.

« Merci ! » fit-il en approchant doucement son visage de celui, anguleux, de Snape.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Severus prévoyait ce que son ex-épousé comptait faire et toute sa volonté se focalisa sur un mouvement de recul. Et c'est ainsi qu'il partit également à la rencontre des lèvres de son ancien élève – la volonté de sa raison n'était pas suffisamment forte comparée à la volonté de son cœur.

Leurs lèvres se posèrent l'une sur l'autre et, s'effleurèrent avec une douceur émouvante. De leur chair rose, ils éprouvèrent la plénitude ou la finesse de la bouche de chacun et caressèrent chaque millimètres de velours. Leur souffle ne se mêlèrent pas, ni leur langue, il était trop tôt. Mais ce qu'ils goûtèrent à la place ne fut que sensation de douceur et de tendresse.

Ils se reculèrent, encore sous le charme et Harry répéta « Merci ! » mais pour une tout autre raison, cette fois-ci.

Se sentant dépassé par les événements, Severus ne tarda pas à s'enfuir, promettant à regret à son ex-mari de revenir le lendemain.

'Mais tiendrais-je ma parole ?' se demanda-t-il tandis qu'il quittait précipitamment l'hôpital.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

La veille, il s'était promis de ne pas y retourner et pourtant il l'avait fait.

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'il avait rejoint Harry pour la première fois à Sainte Mangouste et tous les jours c'était pareil ! Il se jurait de ne plus y retourner, promettant le contraire au jeune homme et il revenait ! Encore et encore et encore et encore ! Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher.

Il était pathétique ! s'insultait-il chaque fois avec plus de dégoût et aujourd'hui plus que tout autre.

Il enrageait tout en arpentant avec colère le salon de ses quartiers de Poudlard.

Le lendemain, il devrait aller chercher Harry. Il sortait de l'hôpital après avoir subi les examens qu'il avait refusé de prime abord. Il était toujours amnésique et devrait subir d'autres examens cérébraux de temps en temps jusqu'à sa complète guérison mais il n'avait plus rien qui puisse justifier un plus long séjour. Il devait juste s'hydrater encore correctement et s'alimenter de manière équilibrée pour récupérer de certains examens magiques qui avaient tendance à appauvrir le système en pouvant développer des carences. Mais tout ceci était l'affaire de quelques jours.

« Il va sortir et c'est moi qui le récupère ! » grogna Severus en attrapant un vase avant de le lancer contre un mur avec fureur.

Il avait eu une nouvelle entrevue avec Dumbledore qui lui avait demandé – ou plutôt exigé poliment – qu'il continue son jeu et le prenne sous son aile protectrice. Il n'avait eu aucun échappatoire et se retrouvait maintenant avec un ex-mari sur les bras.

« Je ne suis pas sa nounou ! » s'écria-t-il en attrapant une horloge en verre avant de l'envoyer se fracasser contre la porte de ses appartements.

Et il avait l'impression d'être un pantin entre les mains du directeur. Un jouet de bois dont on aurait oublié de sculpter le cœur. Sans sentiment aux yeux du monde. Et le pire, c'est qu'il haïssait Harry sans pouvoir le lui dire. Il exécrait son ex-mari sans pouvoir lui demander pourquoi il était parti. Il le détestait à devoir ainsi se réfréner de laisser éclater tout ce qu'il contenait depuis un an. Et il se détestait de jouer aussi bien un rôle qu'il ne voulait pas.

Il arrêta brusquement sa marche furieuse et s'effondra dans le fauteuil le plus proche, la tête renversée sur le dossier.

« Et puis, où est-ce que je vais le loger ? » dit-il à haute voix en soupirant.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Pourquoi as-tu vendu notre maison ? » demanda Harry lorsque Severus lui eut expliqué qu'il ne pouvait revenir là où ils avaient habité jadis.

« Elle a été vendue parce qu'il s'est passé dedans un événement qui, pour moi, n'a pas été facile. Je te demanderai de ne pas me questionner davantage là-dessus s'il te plaît. Mais j'ai acheté une autre maison. Elle n'est pas aussi belle que l'ancienne mais elle est… à nous ! »

Harry hocha la tête, le regard triste. Et Severus comprit qu'il ressentait de la compassion pour ce qu'il lui avait révélé concernant le premier habitat conjugal. Il avait préféré coller le plus possible à la vérité, ainsi Harry ne lui poserait pas d'autres questions concernant la raison de sa vente.

« Nous allons y aller. Tu es prêt à partir ? »

Question inutile, se dit Snape en voyant les sacs préparés et posés aux pieds de leur propriétaire qui avait été prêt à sortir de l'hôpital dès 6h du matin et avait attendu son mari depuis.

« Tu t'accroches bien à moi, je vais te faire transplaner. Sauf si tu te rappelles comment on fait ! »

« Non ! » dit Harry en attrapant ses bagages et en allant entourer la taille de l'homme de ses bras pour enfouir son visage contre la douce étoffe de la chemise entrouverte de Snape.

« Bien ! » dit celui-ci d'une voix rauque en tentant de calmer sa respiration tout en entourant les épaules de son ex-mari avant de transplaner.

Ils atterrirent sur le tapis d'herbe verte qui recouvrait des hectares de leur immense propriété et se trouvèrent devant une maison en pierre, paradoxalement, délabrée et noircie par le temps et par ce que Harry prit pour de la suie.

« Il y a eu un incendie dans la maison l'hiver dernier et je n'ai pas eu le temps de la rénover… ni d'y venir avant… » expliqua l'homme en ayant une conscience aiguë de l'aspect miteux de la maison.

Le toit était parsemé de trous de ci, de là et certaines tuiles étaient superposées dangereusement les unes par dessus les autres. La gouttière était défoncée et les fenêtres avaient été brisées. Seules des barrières magiques avaient fait office de vitres pendant près de cinq mois.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la petite maison, Snape rougit. Des toiles d'araignées s'étendaient partout, presque tout le bois de la maison avait brûlé et les poutres avaient un aspect misérable, lorsqu'elles étaient encore présentes. La masure ne tenait que par la magie.

« Elle n'est plus habitable ! » déplora Severus avec une certaine honte. « Je suis désolé Harry, je sais que c'est horrible… »

« C'est magnifique ! » répondit le jeune homme en regardant tout ce qui était leur domaine.

« Q-Quoi ? » demanda l'homme avec effarement.

« Oui, c'est superbe ! » dit à nouveau Harry qui ne voyait que les champs verdoyants alentours, les arbres fruitiers bourgeonnants, le petit cours d'eau qui filait en contrebas près d'un bosquet, le chêne magistral qui étendait ses branches jusqu'au ciel et les oiseaux qui volaient sous la luminosité du soleil. Mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus était les volutes de fleurs embaumant l'air et qui lui rappelaient le seul souvenir qu'il ait de son mariage avec Severus.

« La maison n'est pas habitable, c'est vrai ! » concéda le jeune sorcier. « Mais ce n'est pas un problème ! Tu m'as dit que, depuis peu, nous vivons à Poudlard pendant l'année scolaire donc nous pouvons y retourner, habiter un peu là-bas le temps de faire les travaux nécessaires ici… Nous ferons construire une maison ! Avec la magie, ça va être rapide ! Et cette petite maison » ajouta-t-il en montrant du doigt la masure noircie. « Nous pourrons la réhabiliter pour en faire une jolie habitation quand nos amis viendront chez nous ! Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le cœur serré par tant de projets qu'il aurait voulu voir se concrétiser mais qu'il savait n'être que temporaires suivant la durée de l'amnésie de son ex-mari, Severus répliqua avec un entrain qu'il ne ressentait pas « Bien sûr ! Je pense que c'est une excellente idée ! »

Harry sourit et Severus continua « Maintenant, il vaudrait mieux que nous transplanions à nouveau mais à Poudlard cette fois-ci. Je n'étais pas revenu ici depuis l'été dernier et toi, tu n'y es jamais venu. Tu ne savais pas que j'avais acheté ce domaine. Je ne te l'ai pas dit avant parce que je voulais te faire une surprise » mentit-il en ne le regardant pas dans les yeux. « Avant, on pouvait y loger, même si elle avait encore besoin de travaux… que je comptais faire cet été. Et cet hiver, j'ai demandé à Dumbledore si je pouvais emprunter l'aide de quelques elfes de maison pour faire quelques menues bricoles mais l'un d'eux à déclencher un incendie. Ils l'ont proscrit comme ils le pouvaient mais je n'ai pas eu le temps avant d'y revenir… Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! »

Severus baissa la tête, toujours effaré par l'ampleur des dégâts et Harry s'approcha de lui pour venir le serrer dans ses bras. Il prit la crispation du corps de l'homme pour l'état de choc qui ne l'avait pas encore quitté et murmura à son oreille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus ! Avec de la magie, tout est réparable et il ne me faudra pas tout l'été pour nous reconstruire un magnifique domaine, je te le promets ! »

Snape se raidit encore plus, se disant qu'il ne lui faudrait peut-être pas tout l'été non plus pour recouvrir la mémoire et le quitter de nouveau.

Il devait garder ses distances avec son ex-mari, se rappela-t-il en se reculant légèrement mais sans se détacher de l'étreinte de Harry.

« Tu me donnes carte blanche pour la maison ? » demanda le jeune homme.

Severus réfléchit un court instant avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Il savait que si Harry se consacrait aux travaux des deux maisons, il serait moins longtemps à son côté et moins il le verrait, mieux il se porterait. De plus, ainsi, il pourrait consacrer son temps à autre chose.

Ils transplanèrent une minute plus tard et se retrouvèrent au collège et plus précisément dans les quartiers du maître des potions qu'il avait aménagé en vue de la venue potentielle de son ex-épousé.

Au moment de se séparer, Harry laissa ses mains glisser le long du torse de Severus en un geste tendre. Snape frissonna malgré lui et lança au jeune sorcier un regard confus.

« Est-ce interdit ? » demanda Harry tout aussi perdu maintenant.

« Euh… »

« … Parce que j'aime bien sentir ta présence contre moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te méprennes ! Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que je ne voulais pas que ça aille trop vite et que je tenais à nous connaître d'abord mais tu es mon mari et j'aime bien te toucher… superficiellement, si je puis dire… » rougit l'ancien Gryffondor en déglutissant avec une visible difficulté. « En fait, je vois très bien pourquoi je suis tombé sous ton charme… »

Et en voyant Harry rougir davantage, intimidé et pourtant proférant des paroles quelque peu audacieuses, Severus se dit que lui voyait également pourquoi il était tombé sous le sien.

'Sombré, noyé, coulé' ajouta-t-il intérieurement avec amertume.

Harry redessina le contour les lèvres de son mari avec son pouce et sentit l'homme qui le tenait toujours entre ses bras sursauter violemment.

« Excuse-moi » implora Harry. « Je n'aurais pas dû mais… j'avais envie de le faire et puisque je sais que nous sommes mariés, je ne pensais pas que tu serais contre… »

« Je ne suis pas contre ! » s'entendit Snape dire. « Je ne veux juste pas que tu te forces à quoi que ce soit ! »

« Je ne me force pas ! » se défendit son interlocuteur. « J'ai juste fait ce que j'avais envie mais… ça n'ira pas plus loin, bien entendu… Severus, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je me souviens parfaitement comment on transplane ! »

Snape leva un sourcil élégant tout en fixant son ex-étudiant.

« J'aime juste sentir tes bras autour de moi et ton parfum… Je me sens alors comme… protégé ! C'est très… grisant ! Tu m'en veux de t'avoir menti ? »

« Non ! » répliqua-t-il. 'Si tu savais, moi, comme je te mens !'

Harry sourit et se détacha de l'étreinte de son époux avant de demander « Tu me fais visiter ? »

Severus soupira avant de s'exécuter.

Des souvenirs de leur vie à deux, dans un autre lieu, dans un autre temps, affluèrent dans son esprit et une vague familière d'amertume envahie son être. Il allait devoir revivre avec l'homme qui l'avait quitté ! Il allait devoir partager à nouveau des moments d'intimité qui lui avaient été interdits un an plus tôt lorsque son mari était parti. Il allait devoir dormir dans le même lit que lui sans le tuer… ou l'aimer.

Comment allait-il y arriver ?

_A suivre…_

* * *

**NdA 2 : **Dans le prochain chapitre, je vais probablement présenter certaines personnes à Harry, relativement succinctement. Et bien sûr, il y aura la première nuit de Harry et de Sev. J'ai déjà certaines idées concernant ce qu'il va se passer pour eux mais s'il y a des scènes que vous voudriez voir, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler et ainsi, je verrais si elles peuvent correspondre à ma fic ou pas. Gros poutouxes à tous ;) 


	4. Coûteuses retrouvailles

**DANS L'ATTENTE DU SOUVENIR**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer : **Les romans Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

**NdA : **Kikoo ! Dans vos reviews, j'ai noté quelques questions similaires donc je vais y répondre ici. Par exemple, souvent, vous avez été surpris de voir combien Harry pouvait être méfiant et vous me demandiez comment cela se faisait :

Harry n'a plus de souvenirs _conscients_ (sauf celui de son mariage au tout début de la fic) mais _inconsciemment_, ses souvenirs sont toujours là et donc, son subconscient reste sur ses gardes car il a été trop longtemps méfiant vis-à-vis des autres pour ne plus l'être du tout. Son instinct de conservation est plus fort que sa raison. De plus, sa magie, elle, se souvient parfaitement bien de tout ce qu'il s'est passé et donc de l'_ancienne_ menace sur sa vie (Ancienne car Voldie est mort et que les mangemorts ont tous été neutralisés d'une manière ou d'une autre). C'est pareil que pour sa cicatrice, dans les livres de JKR, qui lui indique quand Voldie est à proximité ou lui signale un danger ou l'humeur du mage noir, etc… la magie de Harry ''se souvient'' et le prévient… même si dans mon histoire, il n'a vraiment plus rien à craindre des autres !… mais comment pourrait-il le savoir vu qu'il ne se souvient consciemment de rien ? Voilà. J'espère ne pas avoir été confuse, sinon dites-le moi et je réexpliquerais autrement.

Aussi, j'ai bien pris note de vos suggestions d'idées pour la fic et j'en intègrerai certaines mais plus tard car, dans le scénario du début, elles ne collaient pas (sauf une).

* * *

**Orlina, Aresse, Arcadiane, Galouz, Onarluca, Lemoncurd, Melantha-Mond, Jenni944, Nardy, Malhicia, Lululle, Crystal d'avalon, Selene Salamander, Oxaline, Alician, Vif d'or, Mélindra, Kitty-luv-Snape, Pomme, Djeiyanna, Alinemcb54, Noa Black, Crackos, Cybèle Adam, Gred, Tatunette, Mixme71, Niea-chan, Minerve : **Merci à tous. Tout en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour les fautes d'ortho qu'il doit certainement y avoir parce que je ne me suis pas relue, pour le moment. Aussi, je répète ce que j'ai dit dans « L'amant venu du passé » mais comme j'ai eu des problèmes avec ffn récemment, je me suis créée un Live Journal qui est référencé dans mon profil. Bisous à tous ;)

**Majandra : **Oui, je continue « Sorciers aux enchères ». Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas updaté mais je ne l'abandonne pas et un chap est prévu pour les vacances que j'aurais dans une semaine donc fin avril ou début mai, il y aura un nouveau chapitre.

**Procne Aesoris : **Une image de Sev en robe de mariée m'intéresse toujours ! Lol. J'en ai déjà une mais je ne sais pas si c'est la même. Pour ton mail, t'inquiète pas, je vais y répondre, c'est juste que des fois, je suis longue.

**Marijuane : **Non, Sev n'a pas peur qu'il ne puisse plus revivre dans la maison que Harry veut restaurer parce qu'il ne pense pas qu'il va rester suffisamment de temps avec lui pour pouvoir le faire et parce que si Harry redécorait la maison, il la revendrait car il n'y est pas encore attaché.

**Céline : **Si c'est un compliment, je te remercie mais qu'entends-tu par « serial writeuse à tendance _monomaniaque_ » ? Lol ;)

* * *

**DANS L'ATTENTE DU SOUVENIR **

**Chapitre 4 : Coûteuses retrouvailles**

Comme il le lui avait promis, Severus avait fait visiter ses quartiers à Harry et, à présent, il observait le jeune homme détailler les livres qui composaient sa bibliothèque personnelle avec un vif intérêt.

Ses doigts hâlés couraient le long des dos des ouvrages multicolores avec une dextérité mêlée d'une retenue paradoxale qui trahissait son état. Ses yeux verts étaient remplis de questionnement, de curiosité presque avide et il se mordait la lèvre avec un évident malaise.

'Il ne reconnaît aucun livre !' se dit Severus en posant momentanément sur ses genoux celui qu'il essayait de lire depuis qu'il s'était assis sur le canapé, laissant Harry se familiariser avec l'environnement inconnu qui serait son habitat pour un temps indéterminé. Enfin, il s'agissait là de la raison officielle car, officieusement, le maître des potions avait ressenti un besoin urgent de s'éloigner d'un ex-mari qui le remplissait de confusion et de rage.

'Et pourtant, certains, il les a lu et relu tant il avait été fasciné par le style de l'auteur ou l'histoire…' continua-t-il dans sa tête tout en ne quittant pas des yeux le sorcier dont les iris voilés prouvaient à quel point son amnésie le déconcertait.

Harry avait beau toucher les livres, laisser ses prunelles en déchiffrer les titres ou les feuilleter, rien n'y faisait. Aucun souvenir n'affleurait à son esprit et ce constat l'effrayait.

En arrivant dans les appartements de son mari, il avait pensé que retrouver des objets ou des paysages familiers l'aideraient à retrouver la mémoire. Un peu stupidement, il avait pensé que si ses yeux pouvaient voir le maximum de choses qui avait composé son quotidien quelques temps auparavant, sa guérison serait rapide… peut-être même instantanée. Mais à présent qu'il avait fixé tout ce qui l'entourait avec une intensité qui, parfois, lui faisait tourner la tête, il déchantait. Il sentit alors des petites pointes acides picoter ses yeux et il se força à ravaler ses larmes de dépit.

« Harry » entendit-il une voix douce l'appeler. « Ne pense pas que tu vas récupérer d'un choc à la tête aussi rapidement ! »

L'ex-Gryffondor secoua la tête, sans regarder son époux qui se leva et s'approcha de lui avec lenteur.

« Tu ne peux pas juste regarder quelques objets que tu ne connais pas tous et, comme ça, d'une seconde à l'autre, te souvenir de tout ! »

'Surtout sachant que la majorité de ces objets n'ont jamais été présentés à ta vision…' compléta-t-il intérieurement.

Comme il voyait son ex-mari garder la tête baissée en retenant sa douleur, Severus se rapprocha de lui et, avec tendresse, recueillit au creux de ses paumes son visage devenu blafard. « Tes souvenirs vont te revenir, ne t'inquiète pas ! Sois patient et ne te force pas inutilement ! Laisse-toi le temps ! Tu viens de sortir du coma après avoir fait une chute magistrale, ton corps n'en est pas encore remis alors pourquoi en serait-il différent pour ta tête ? Je sais que pour toi, tout ça doit te paraître difficile mais n'oublie pas que je suis là et que je t'aiderai dans toutes les étapes de ta guérison. Tu n'es pas tout seul Harry ! »

Severus fut pris de court lorsque Harry lui sauta au cou. Ses bras s'étaient glissés autour de sa nuque et son corps souple et tremblant était plaqué contre le sien. Son visage s'était enfoui au creux de son épaule qu'il sentait se mouiller sous les larmes de son ancien amant.

« J'ai tellement peur de ne jamais me souvenir de rien, Severus ! » entendit-il. La voix était étouffée par sa robe et par les larmes qui continuaient d'inonder ses yeux. « Depuis que je me suis réveillé, je ne pense qu'à ça ! Je n'ai plus de passé ! Je ne sais plus d'où je viens ! Je ne sais plus qui je suis ! Je ne peux même plus faire confiance à mon esprit et encore moins à mon instinct ! Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux me raccrocher ! J'ai besoin de toi, Severus ! J'ai besoin de toi ! »

A ces mots, l'homme tressaillit. Comme il avait désiré l'entendre, cette phrase, depuis un an ! Comme il en avait rêvé jour après jour et nuit après nuit ! Comme il aurait voulu en jubiler !… Mais il ne pouvait pas ! Pas lorsqu'il pouvait sentir la détresse d'un homme qu'il avait jadis adoré et qui était brisé depuis son accident ! Pas lorsque son chagrin était tellement fort qu'il semblait transpirer de sa peau comme un poison dévastateur, le laissant ainsi exposé ; fragile !

« Chaque chose en son temps, mon amour ! » lui murmura le professeur à l'oreille en le berçant doucement dans ses bras, comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant éploré. « Tu n'es là que depuis aujourd'hui et, si je me souviens bien, tu m'as dit que tu t'étais remémoré de notre mariage peu après ton réveil donc, si tu peux retrouver un morceau de ton passé, tu peux t'en rappeler d'autres. Tout n'est qu'une question de temps et de patience… »

Sous le bon sens des paroles de son mari, Harry se calma peu à peu et n'offrit aucune résistance au moment d'aller se coucher. Il s'endormit comme une souche !

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Severus se frottait la peau si fort qu'elle en était écarlate et douloureuse.

Il l'avait fait !

Son visage s'éleva vers le puissant jet d'eau froide pour rincer ses yeux du savon qui coulait au coin de ses paupières.

Il l'avait pris dans ses bras ! Et pire, il lui avait caressé les joues, les cheveux puis le dos !

Il l'avait même bercé !

Son gant de toilette qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être un gant de crin martyrisa un peu plus son épiderme tandis que sa fureur et son écœurement se libéraient sur lui-même.

Il lui avait murmuré des paroles rassurantes et douces et l'autre avait pleuré sur lui !

Il – avait – pleuré – sur – _lui_ !

Et _lui_, comme un irrécupérable imbécile qui n'avait apparemment pas assez souffert à cause du Survivant en personne, il l'avait consolé !

_Consolé !_

« Et pourtant, c'est pas moi qui l'ai quitté ! » grogna-t-il entre ses dents en se griffant les bras et le torse pour ne plus ressentir cette pression atroce qui ne le comprimait plus mais qu'il sentait toujours, comme si un fantôme particulièrement cruel exerçait toujours une pression insoutenable sur sa peau.

« Je le déteste ! Je le hais ! » se répéta-t-il en restant une heure supplémentaire sous le jet d'eau glacée jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le sente plus. Il ne voulait plus rien ressentir. Plus rien.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry se réveilla seul dans un grand lit qu'il ne reconnut pas. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il sentit la panique l'envahir jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il était en sécurité, dans les appartements de son mari… ou plus exactement, chez lui.

« Oui, je suis à la maison ! » soupira-t-il en laissant lentement glisser sur le drap sa main qui s'était portée à son cœur.

Harry se passa l'autre main sur son visage moite et se redressa. Son regard balaya la pièce et il se demanda où était son mari. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant que la place à côté de la sienne ne semblait pas avoir accueillie une quelconque présence au cœur de la nuit. Il se leva alors, décidé à aller voir ce qu'il en était.

« Severus ? » appela-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

Il n'y eut tout d'abord pas de réponse ce qui contraint Harry à accélérer le pas, puis, presque avec hésitation, une voix rauque résonna dans une pièce que le jeune homme reconnut de mémoire pour être la cuisine. Il se dirigea donc vers elle et en passa le seuil.

« Bonjour, Harry ! Bien dormi ? »

Sans répondre à la question de son compagnon, le sorcier à la cicatrice demanda « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dormi avec moi cette nuit ? Ta place n'était pas défaite ! »

Severus ne se permit pas de sursauter et il contrôla également les traits de son visage pour ne rien laisser paraître et répondit avec une lenteur et une précaution calculées.

« Tu viens d'arriver et tu es amnésique. Tu ne te souviens plus de… l'intimité que nous partagions et je sais, de ta bouche-même, que tu n'es pas prêt à la retrouver dans l'immédiat donc j'ai pensé qu'il te serait plus facile si je ne partageais pas le même lit que toi ! »

Harry sentit son cœur fondre devant cette délicatesse.

« Alors tu as dormi sur le canapé ? »

Severus acquiesça et Harry lui adressa un sourire rempli de tendresse. Le maître des potions détourna la tête instantanément et fit semblant de continuer de préparer le petit déjeuner pour cacher ses mains tremblantes qu'il se mit à fixer avec effarement.

« C'est très… gentil ! Touchant ! Trop mignon ! Adorable ! » énonça le jeune sorcier en se rapprochant de son ex-moitié. « J'en suis très touché mais je tiens à ce que tu dormes avec moi la prochaine fois ainsi que toutes les autres ! »

Snape ne put, cette fois-ci, cacher son étonnement et fit brusquement volte face en bafouillant « P-Pardon ? »

« Oui ! » répondit un Harry rougissant en baissant la tête. « En fait, c'est parce que je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous retrouvions une certaine complicité le plus tôt possible et ce n'est pas en faisant chambre à part que nous allons y arriver ! » conclut-il en élevant toujours pas la tête. Au contraire, il tourna le dos et se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la pièce pour ouvrir le réfrigérateur des sorciers.

Celui-ci avait été taillé dans la roche même du château et on ne pouvait en distinguer le fond.

« Les oranges ! Quatre ! » demanda Harry tandis que quatre de ces fruits apparaissaient progressivement en volant à travers les autres aliments en lévitation.

Après avoir saisit les oranges, Harry referma la porte et sortit sa baguette en poursuivant sa tirade pour Severus qui ne se remettait toujours pas de la volonté de son ex-mari.

« J'ai confiance en toi, Sev et j'aime être en ta compagnie ! Nous sommes chez nous, ici et donc, tu l'es tout autant que moi ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas le droit de te bannir de ta chambre – même si c'est toi qui en a pris l'initiative et que c'était une délicatesse de ta part ! »

Harry lança un sort pour presser deux oranges dont le jus fut recueilli dans un verre et le jus des deux derniers fruits dans un autre.

« J'apprécie vraiment beaucoup le geste, Severus mais tu comprendras que je ne peux pas accepter que tu te sacrifies. Pour toi, je suis toujours ton mari… que tu as quitté quelques jours seulement et que tu retrouves accidenté et amnésique. Tu as fait, fais et vas faire encore énormément d'efforts et je ne veux pas que tu sois le seul à en faire. »

Harry vint vers le maître des potions qui le fixait de ses yeux écarquillés et restait aussi figé qu'une statue, et lui offrit un des verres rempli de jus.

« Pour l'instant, nous ne ferons pas… l'amour mais… je peux toujours t'offrir ma tendresse, mon respect et ma compagnie. Que ce soit de jour comme de nuit !… Sauf si dormir avec moi t'est trop difficile… ! »

Le jeune homme qui, apparemment, venait d'être traversé de cette brusque pensée se figea à son tour et plongea ses prunelles assombries par le doute dans celles, insondables, du professeur.

« Je- » commença ce dernier en se noyant dans ces yeux qui avaient perdu leur limpidité insouciante au profit d'une incertitude profonde et d'un grand manque de confiance en soi et en les autres.

'Arrête de le regarder et réponds-lui que tu ne veux pas partager son – _ton_ – lit ! Que tu ne veux plus de lui dans ta chambre ni autre part ailleurs !'

Ses pupilles étaient légèrement dilatées et ses iris verts en paraissaient plus sombres, plus pénétrants, plus mystérieux._ Il _attendait sa réponse que sa bouche se refusait à lui donner.

'Envoie-le en enfer ! Jète-le dehors et ordonne-lui de ne jamais revenir ! Il t'a bien abandonné sans l'ombre d'un scrupule ! Dis-lui que, si, ça te dérange qu'il partage ton lit et aussi ta vie !'

Emeraudes et jades se disputaient la faveur d'être son regard tandis que l'eau troublée des lagons tentait d'engloutir ces trésors.

« Je- » répéta Severus dont la gorge était tellement serrée que sa voix en était modifiée. « Non, ça ne m'est pas trop difficile. En fait, j'adorerais redormir avec toi ! »

Les yeux qu'il aurait pu décrire pendant des heures s'éclairèrent d'un rayon de soleil tandis qu'un sourire heureux étirait sa bouche.

« Merci, Sev ! » murmura Harry en étreignant brièvement son époux avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller prendre une douche.

Tout le corps de l'homme vêtu de noir se mit à trembler et il ferma les yeux, révolté par son comportement.

Le verre qu'il tenait toujours dans la main se mit à tinter en une musique de joie macabre et il rouvrit ses paupières pour fixer le jus d'orange qu'il n'avait pas encore bu.

Harry ne savait pas à quel point ce geste anodin avait pu bouleverser l'enseignant et trahir l'ex-étudiant en tout point. Car Harry préparait toujours du jus d'orange lorsqu'il pensait aller au devant d'une dispute avec son mari.

« Et il prépare du chocolat quand il en a gros sur le cœur… » gémit-il en crispant son poing libre. « Tout est redevenu comme avant… même s'il ne le sait pas… Mais je ne suis pas comme avant… »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Severus ? » appela Harry tandis que tous les deux se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Dumbledore où certaines personnes les attendaient.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi y a-t-il des objets que je ne connais pas chez nous ? »

Severus ne comprit d'abord pas la question et secoua la tête en répondant. « Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire ! Aurais-tu oublié que tu es amnésique ? » se moqua-t-il gentiment tout en s'en voulant de se montrer aimable.

« Non, ce n'est pas dans ce sens ! C'est juste… qu'hier soir, tu m'as dit que je ne pouvais pas juste regarder quelques objets que je ne connaissais pas tous et me souvenir comme ça, d'une seconde à l'autre… et je me demande pourquoi je ne les connais pas tous alors que… que c'est chez nous ! »

Severus fut totalement déconcerté par cette question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout et se redit qu'il devait véritablement peser tous ses mots avant de parler.

« C'est parce que… j'en ai rapporté quelques uns récemment que tu n'avais jamais vu. Tu ne vas jamais dans mon laboratoire de potions et il n'y a pas que des chaudrons et des bocaux plein de préparation ! J'avais aussi des objets que j'avais acheté pour placer dans la maison qui était un cadeau pour toi et moi mais comme elle a brûlé… il était désormais inutile de les cacher. Je les ai exposé chez nous juste avant que tu ne reviennes ici donc il est normal que tu ne les connaisses pas ! Quand je t'ai vu les fixer ainsi, je savais qu'ils ne pourraient certainement pas te faire souvenir de quoi que ce soit de concret ! » répondit-il en étant fier d'avoir trouvé le dernier mensonge et d'avoir pu avouer une vérité car Harry n'était réellement jamais venu dans son laboratoire. Non pas que Severus ne l'aurait pas voulu…

« Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que ça ne servait à rien que je les regarde ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de t'orienter Harry ! Pour toi, chaque objet est inconnu donc comment veux-tu que je sache lesquels ont un potentiel de remémoration ? Et puis, l'hypothèse qu'un des objets que tu n'avais jamais vu puisse te rappeler autre chose de par leur forme, leur couleur ou leur odeur n'était pas à exclure ! Rien de concret mais peut-être quelques nuances ! »

Harry hocha la tête et resta silencieux, inconscient des centaines de question qui traversaient en même temps la tête de Severus.

« Nous y sommes ! » informa bientôt ce dernier en énonçant le mot de passe « Tarte au citron meringuée sur coulis de crème anglaise ».

Harry écarquilla démesurément ses paupières tandis que Severus levait les yeux au ciel.

« Et c'est toujours comme ça ! » marmonna-t-il en franchissant la voûte de pierre que formait une des ailes déployées du Griffon.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans les escaliers qui commencèrent à s'élever dans un bruit caractéristique.

Arrivés devant la porte, Severus sentit la main chaude de l'ex-Gryffondor lui enserrer la main brièvement puis la lui presser pour la relâcher tout aussi vite.

« Prêt ? » demanda l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

« Oui ! » répliqua une voix faible.

« Ne sois pas si nerveux ! Tu ne t'apprêtes pas à combattre ! Toutes les personnes qui sont présentes dans ce bureau ont ta confiance et ils t'adorent ! »

Un sourire un peu crispé lui répondit et Severus ouvrit la porte.

« Harry ! » cria aussitôt une voix de femme qui le fit se tendre à l'extrême, méfiant.

Une seconde plus tard, sa vision se résumait à une forêt de cheveux longs et bruns.

« Hermione, desserre ton étreinte, tu es en train de l'étouffer ! » fit une autre voix mais masculine cette fois-ci.

« Oh ! Excuse-moi Harry ! » s'excusa la jeune femme en se reculant mais en gardant toujours ses bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami.

« Miss Granger, je suis certain que Harry est ravi de cette chaleureuse démonstration d'affection mais il serait encore plus heureux s'il pouvait entrer dans cette pièce ! » siffla Severus d'une voix glaciale.

Harry se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, visiblement interloqué par son ton peu avenant.

Hermione obéit à l'injonction et prit la main de son ex-compagnon de Maison pour le faire pénétrer plus avant dans le bureau.

« Bonjour Harry ! » s'exclamèrent aussitôt quatre voix à la fois.

Le jeune homme les détailla avec beaucoup d'attention et reconnut d'abord l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs qu'il avait surnommé 'Le vieux cinglé' à l'hôpital et qui lui semblait désormais plus bienveillant. Son regard passa de la femme qui venait de l'étreindre au jeune homme roux qui se tenait à côté d'elle et qui lui souriait avec une certaine nervosité. Harry savait qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce jeune homme à l'hôpital. Ni la femme brune, d'ailleurs !

Ensuite, il vit le géant qui lui avait broyé les os la dernière fois et qui essuyait ses yeux humides de larmes de joie avec un mouchoir à pois de la taille d'une nappe. A côté de lui, se tenait un autre homme dont le visage respirant la gentillesse, portait l'empreinte d'une intense fatigue. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux ambres étaient voilés mais radieux et même les fines cicatrices qui traversaient sa peau de ci et de là semblaient s'incurver en un sourire éreinté.

Enfin, derrière lui, un homme âgé était assis et avait également l'air las, mais en voyant Harry, ses traits de visage s'étaient illuminés et on pouvait deviner en lui une générosité sans borne et une grande bonté d'âme.

« Harry, je suis très heureux de te revoir ! » l'accueillit Dumbledore en s'approchant de lui. « Je suppose que tu n'es pas très à l'aise, ainsi, au centre de personnes que tu ne reconnais pas mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Nous allons tous nous présenter et nous te parlerons plus en détail ensuite pour que tu puisses te familiariser avec chacun d'entre nous ! »

Un par un, ils énoncèrent leur identité et leur lien avec Harry et celui-ci les écouta avec attention. Hermione et Ron lui expliquèrent pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été autorisés à entrer pour le visiter à l'hôpital.

« Ils disaient que tu te méfiais de tout le monde donc, lorsqu'ils ont vu ton comportement envers les autres, ils ont préféré interdire l'accès aux visiteurs… excepté ceux qui t'avaient déjà été présentés. Herm' et moi n'avions pas eu la chance d'être parmi les premiers arrivants… »

Hagrid pleura tout le long de sa présentation et parla de Buck qui l'embrassait.

Harry fronça les sourcils à cette dernière évocation. On lui expliqua que Buck était un hippogriffe qu'il avait sauvé de la mort lors de sa troisième année mais, même après cette explication, ses sourcils restèrent froncés et il dévisagea encore le demi-géant d'un air inquiet.

L'homme aux yeux d'ambre se présenta comme étant Remus Lupin, un ex-enseignant mais surtout un ancien ami de ses parents et un ami cher du Survivant.

Enfin, l'homme âgé qui était resté en retrait se présenta comme était Henry Bloom, son majordome depuis dix mois.

« Moi ? » s'était étonné Harry. « Moi, j'ai un majordome alors que je vis à Poudlard ? Mais, j'avais entendu dire qu'il y avait des elfes de maison ici… »

Les autres avaient dû rattraper l'erreur du vieil homme rougissant en évoquant que le pauvre homme n'avait plus toute sa tête et qu'il était un ami de Dumbledore et aussi une connaissance de Harry.

Henry n'avait pas su comment prendre cette justification. Mais il s'était tu.

Quant à Severus, il avait fusillé le directeur de l'école du regard et celui-ci avait très bien compris pourquoi. En effet, Albus avait tenté d'attiser la jalousie du maître des potions en omettant sciemment de dire certaines informations importantes concernant Henry lorsque Severus l'avait questionné sur le majordome.

'Il m'a fait croire que Henry était son amant !' avait fulminé Severus dans sa tête pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de se remémorer qu'il s'en contrefichait comme de son premier chaudron.

Le petit groupe était ainsi resté à bavarder pendant une heure encore dans le bureau de Dumbledore, puis avait fait route vers la Grande Salle désertée par les élèves en ce début de saison estivale, pour déjeuner, avant que Severus ne raccompagne un Harry, pensif, à ses appartements.

« Severus ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai vu d'autres personnes à l'hôpital dont une jeune femme qui pouvait transformer son apparence. Au début, elle avait les cheveux roses et ensuite… »

« Tonks ! Nymphadora Tonks ! Une auror ! Elle a beaucoup d'affection pour toi et c'est réciproque ! »

« Donc, tous les gens que j'ai vu à l'hôpital étaient vraiment de mes connaissances… » dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour son mari. « Avec le recul, j'ai honte de m'être comporté comme ça ! Je n'ai pas été vraiment poli avec eux et parfois, pas gentil du tout et pourtant, ils étaient contents de me voir… »

« Tu te méfiais et, à une époque, tu aurais eu raison de l'être ! Pas envers ces personnes, bien sûr mais envers d'autres… Certains de tes souvenirs vont être difficiles à revivre, Harry, autant te le dire tout de suite ! D'ailleurs, Dumbledore et moi avons décidé de t'en parler succinctement demain pour que tu sois le moins choqué possible lorsque tu t'en souviendras… »

Harry regarda son époux avec une certaine perplexité appréhensive avant de hocher affirmativement la tête. Il y eut un long silence, rempli de réflexions de chaque côté puis le jeune homme le brisa de nouveau.

« Severus ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas remis ton alliance ? »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Le tête bourdonnante, Severus se tenait devant le miroir de la salle de bain et sentait une sueur froide lui mouiller le visage. Sa respiration était haletante comme s'il venait de terminer une course et il avait mal dans tous ses membres à force de crisper ses muscles.

Les doigts tremblants de sa main droite enserraient un anneau d'or blanc, gravé de délicates écritures romaines en or jaune et brillant.

Il devait le mettre ! Il devait passer l'anneau qui lui brûlait la peau à son annulaire et ne pas l'en y déloger !

« Bordel ! » murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Cette bague, il ne l'avait pas ôter de son écrin qu'il avait enfouit au fond d'un de ses placards depuis qu'il l'avait enlevé à jamais… tout du moins, le croyait-il… le jour-même où il avait reçu les papiers officiels de la demande de divorce. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'enlever avant. Incroyablement stupidement, selon son opinion, il avait pensé que peut-être Harry changerait d'avis…

Son cœur battait à se rompre et des gouttes de sueur glissaient lentement sur son visage livide, aveuglant parfois ses yeux lorsqu'elles décidaient d'en faire leur chemin.

Il prit une longue inspiration et se força à passer la bague à son doigt mais ses mains tremblaient si fort qu'elles lâchèrent le symbole de l'amour en qui il ne croyait plus. Aussitôt, il se pencha pour le ramasser et se redressa la tête plus tournante que jamais.

Un haut-le-cœur le prit et il inspira de nouveau, essuyant son visage inondé d'un revers de main.

Un dernier sursaut de volonté le fit glisser l'anneau à son annulaire et il gémit avant de se précipiter vers les toilettes pour rendre ce qu'avait contenu son estomac.

Il vomit jusqu'à avoir des crampes insupportablement douloureuses au ventre.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Un sourire heureux aux lèvres, Harry entra dans ses appartements où il distingua son mari qui préparait le dîner.

Le jeune homme avait passé l'après-midi avec Ron et Hermione à qui il avait vainement essayé de soutirer des informations sur son passé. Le couple l'avait informé qu'ils allaient se marier l'été suivant car ils souhaitaient que le jeune femme ait terminé ses études de recherche magique pour pouvoir convoler en justes noces.

Après toutes ces heures passées en leur compagnie, Harry avait compris pourquoi ils étaient ses meilleurs amis et il s'était estimé heureux de les connaître et d'avoir tant partagé avec eux… même s'il ne se souvenait, pour le moment, de rien.

« C'est prêt ! » dit Severus d'un ton monocorde en installant leurs assiettes bien garnies sur la table.

« Mmmm, ça à l'air bon ! » s'extasia Harry qui aperçut la bague au doigt de son époux. Il sourit à ce dernier qui comprit parfaitement bien son soudain regard complice et il se détourna, muet, pour regagner sa place.

Harry ne vit pas la raideur qui tendait le corps de son mari et se mit à babiller joyeusement sur ce qu'il pensait de cette première journée et des sentiments qu'il avait ressenti pour les personnes qu'il avait vu en ce jour.

« … Mais j'ai quand même hâte de retrouver tous mes souvenirs ! J'ai vu plusieurs de mes connaissances et aucune des personnes n'a pu faire remonter un seul souvenir ! J'espère que ça ne va pas durer longtemps… »

Severus ferma les yeux lorsqu'il entendit cette dernière phrase.

Il le haïssait ! Il haïssait l'homme qui était en face de lui car même inconscient de son passé, il avait hâte de le retrouver, de regagner ses souvenirs pour pouvoir mieux le quitter et le faire à nouveau souffrir.

Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas le mettre à la rue tant qu'il était encore temps.

'Mais je ne suis plus comme avant' se dit-il en admirant la manière que son ex-mari avait de bouger les mains lorsqu'il mangeait. Pendant quelques secondes, Severus se perdit dans la contemplation de la bouche du jeune homme et resta fasciné par ces pleines rondeurs de chair délicatement rougies qu'il avait bien connu quelques temps auparavant. 'Je ne l'aime plus et mon cœur ne ressent plus rien. Je suis inattaquable !' se rassura-t-il en léchant de ses yeux la douceur de sa lèvre inférieure qui remuait au même rythme que sa mastication.

Contrairement à ses mains, ses lèvres étaient innocentes. Ce n'étaient pas elles qui l'avait rejeté. Pendant leur mariage, elles ne lui avaient jamais rien dit d'autres que je t'aime. Il aimait ses lèvres. Mais ils n'aimaient pas ses mains. Ils n'aimaient pas _ces_ doigts qui avaient rédigé _cette_ lettre. Ils étaient fautifs… et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ses mains délicieusement belles. Tout ce qui était Harry était beau. Extérieur comme intérieur… Tout au moins, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas oublié !

La fin du repas s'annonça et Harry débarrassa la table avant d'aller rejoindre Severus qui avait décidé de lire un des livres qui avait tant fasciné Harry lorsqu'il l'avait lu. Il se rappelait d'ailleurs les commentaires enflammés du jeune homme de dix neuf ans qu'il était encore lorsqu'il avait mis en doute les capacités de l'auteur.

« Comment peux-tu dire que tu n'aimes pas son style alors que tu n'as jamais rien lu de lui ! » lui avait-il dit avec fougue.

« Il me suffit d'avoir lu le résumé pour savoir que sa _littérature _n'est que de la soupe ! »

« Comme le mot l'indique, un résumé n'est qu'un résumé ! Il ne peut donc pas révéler tout ce qu'il y a dans le texte ! C'est comme avec le chocolat ! »

Severus avait haussé un sourcil ironique.

« Comme avec le chocolat dis-tu ? » avait-il ricaner avec sarcasme.

« Oui ! » avait continué Harry avec toujours autant de passion. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu goûtes un jour du chocolat blanc et que tu n'aimes pas qu'il ne faut pas tester le chocolat noir ou le chocolat au lait parce que tu peux les apprécier ! Avec les livres, c'est la même chose : tu ne peux pas te contenter que d'un résumé ! »

Severus avait éclaté de rire ce qui avait énervé l'ex-Gryffondor.

« Sev, arrête ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que ce livre raconte ! Tu ne sais absolument pas comment l'auteur arrive à amener son lecteur au bord du malaise quand il décrit ses sentiments face à son homosexualité naissante ! On perçoit tout ! On ressent tout ! Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis gay mais juste qu'il arrive en un clin d'œil à nous faire pleurer ! »

« Tu es trop sensible, Harry ! De toute façon, tu n'as jamais réussi à te contrôler correctement ! » avait répliqué Severus en se replongeant dans le livre de potions qu'il avait presque terminé de dévorer.

Harry avait grogné, exaspéré.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Et tu ne te remets même pas en question ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait moi qui serait trop sensible et non toi qui ne le serait pas assez ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait moi qui ne saurait pas me contrôler et non toi qui serait trop maître de toi-même ? »

« On est jamais assez maître de soi-même, Harry ! »

« Ah, oui ? Tu es sûr ? Tu en es vraiment certain ? » s'était-il écrié avec, dans le regard une lueur blessée que Severus n'avait pas vu. « Parce qu'il y a certaines choses dans un couple qu'il est bon d'avouer, Sev ! Chaque personne attend de son conjoint un minimum de choses et la maîtrise de soi en toutes circonstances n'en est pas une ! »

« Certainement ! » avait répondu Severus en se levant et en s'approchant de la petite furie qui lui embrasait les sens à chaque fois qu'il laissait éclater son caractère volcanique. « Un exemple de non maîtrise de soi est peut-être des plus appropriés ! » avait-il poursuivit en se plaquant contre son mari pour se frotter sensuellement à lui. « Tu sais que tu me rends fou quand tu te mets dans cet état ? »

Et Severus avait sentit les résistances de Harry fondre sous ses caresses et ses baisers et il avait amené son époux au bord de la folie où il était déjà pour y sombrer tous les deux.

**OOO**

« Severus ? Severus ? »

L'interpellé redressa la tête d'un mouvement brusque et vit qu'une paire d'yeux verts aux reflets sombres d'inquiétude le fixait en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui ? »

« J'ai eu du mal à te faire revenir sur Terre, Sev ! »

« Désolé ! » murmura l'homme quelque peu contrit. « Tu me disais ? »

« Que j'allais me coucher ! Je sais qu'il est encore tôt mais je suis fatigué ! »

« Bien ! » fit l'homme, honteux de sentir sa virilité en émoi.

« Bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit ! »

« Et n'oublie pas de venir dormir dans notre lit cette nuit ! Pas sur le canapé comme hier soir ! »

« Oui ! » marmonna Severus, laconique en chassant les pensées inappropriées qui s'étaient emparées de son esprit.

Pour se calmer, il retourna à sa lecture et ce n'est qu'à plus de minuit qu'il referma avec douceur un livre qu'il considérait, à présent, comme un chef d'œuvre. Il en redécouvrit la couverture d'un œil nouveau et fit des excuses mentales à Harry, avant de se reprendre instantanément.

Ce ne serait jamais à lui de faire des excuses à Harry James Potter !

Après avoir rangé délicatement l'ouvrage à sa place sur l'une des étagères qui soutenaient des livres – pour la plupart jamais lus – qu'on lui avait offert, il alla se préparer pour la nuit aussi lentement que possible. Il n'avait pas hâte de se retrouver dans le même lit que son ex-mari.

A cette pensée, il eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur mais après quelques profondes inspirations, il se calma et rejoint sa chambre, puis ses draps.

Il se glissa entre eux et se tint immobile et tendu, comme sous l'attente d'un coup ou d'un choc qu'il reçu lorsque la main du bel endormi se posa inconsciemment sur la sienne et ne s'en délogea plus.

Severus retira brutalement sa main de sous celle de Harry et la frotta. En sentant le métal chaud de l'alliance de son ex-épousé, c'était comme s'il s'était brûlé.

'Je te haïs, Harry Potter !' se dit-il avant de lui tourner le dos dans la nuit.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Teaser pour le chapitre 5 (lol) :**

C'est alors que Harry rencontra ses yeux sombres et glaciales qui le réfrigérèrent en un instant. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour que sa cicatrice commence à le brûler intensément et il gémit.

………

« Harry, tu dis que ta cicatrice t'a brûlé en rencontrant son regard ? » s'étonna Dumbledore avec perplexité et une légère inquiétude. « Pourtant… ce mal ne pouvait s'activer qu'avec Voldemort… et il n'est plus… ! »

………

« Peux-tu répéter ce que tu viens de me dire Harry, s'il te plaît ? »

Est-ce que ses oreilles lui avaient joué un mauvais tour où Severus avait-il bien entendu son ex-mari lui réclamer un baiser pour une bonne nuit ?


	5. Premières réminiscences

**DANS L'ATTENTE DU SOUVENIR**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer : **Les romans Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

**Traduction**** : Filch : Rusard. **

**Lemoncurd, Alinemcb54, Luffynette, Onarluca, Cybèle Adam, Crystal d'Avalon, Orlina, Sagesse incarnée, Wendy Malfoy, BadAngel666, Angelinadelacour, Mily Black, Tama, Oxaline, Céline, Tatunette, Mafalda, Agatha Brume, Zuriael, Doudaah : **Merci pour vos messages. Même si je sais que je n'update pas souvent, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est motivant de savoir que les gens aiment et qu'ils attendent la suite. J'ai écrit un chapitre de 10 pages… ils sont de plus en plus longs… et j'espère que vous aimerez le lire comme j'ai aimé l'écrire. Bisous à toutes :)

**Corail Zaarea : **En fait, j'aimerais bien dire que j'update régulièrement mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Je fais ce que je peux mais j'ai bien plus souvent le manque d'envie d'écrire qui me gagne qu'avant. Tu as raison de dire que c'est agréable de voir que Ron et Hermione ne sont pas les méchants de l'histoire car je ne les vois pas méchants et pourtant, on peut lire souvent dans les fics le contraire. Ca m'agace parfois mais je comprends quand c'est pour le besoin de l'histoire. Cependant, je trouve alors qu'ils sont OOC.

**Lululle : **Je viens de t'envoyer un mail, j'espère que tu l'as reçu. En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas bien.

**Lalouve : **Tu as dû accoucher depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. J'espère que toi et le bébé vous portez bien. Bisous ;)

**Crackos : **Je suis contente que le coup du teaser te plaise. J'aime bien le faire aussi. Non pas par sadisme (… enfin… un petit peu. Lol) mais aussi car c'est une sorte de challenge pour moi. Parfois, je mets des phrases qui me passent par la tête et du coup, j'ai à 'tisser' un contexte qui doit venir englober la phrase pour qu'elle se fonde parfaitement dedans. J'aime beaucoup ça :)

**Mini pouce : **Non, Dumbledore ne sait pas pourquoi Harry à quitter Severus. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux avait été l'instigateur du divorce. En fait, il n'y a que trois personnes en tout qui savent pourquoi Harry a quitté Severus.

**Ange de un cisme : **Henry est le majordome de Harry, quelqu'un d'âgé et de gentil. Je le vois un peu comme un grand-père de substitution mais il n'est pas le confident de Harry qui s'est refermé sur lui-même après avoir quitté Snape. Et ce dernier n'irait jamais voir Henry pour lui parler de Harry et des sentiments qu'il avait ou n'avait plus pour lui. Fierté oblige ! Il pourrait, par contre, envoyer quelques questions discrètes perdues au milieu de sarcasmes, etc… demander sans demander, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

**Vif d'or : **Comme je ne sais pas si tu as déjà lu la réponse à la question que tu m'as posé dans ta review, je préfère te la dire ici : Quand je posterai un chapitre contenant un lemon, sur ffn, il sera tronqué pour être 'soft' mais le lemon entier sera posté sur mon LJ donc oui, je préviendrai dans une note d'auteur à chaque fois. Je suis désolée d'avoir répété cela si tu étais déjà au courant mais mieux vaut être trop informée que pas assez parfois ;)

**Galouz : **Non, Harry n'a pas inconsciemment lié les livres à Severus. Il ne se souvient simplement de rien hormis les choses 'de base' dirais-je comme comment tenir une fourchette, la méthode assimilée pour lire, les sorts également, etc… En gros, il n'a pas oublié ce qu'il a appris. Mais il a oublié ce qu'il a vécu. Il ne se souvenait de Severus que grâce au souvenir qu'il avait revécu en se réveillant. Tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'il arrive à se souvenir d'autres choses au fur et à mesure que le temps passe (et grâce à d'autres choses aussi…) Lol pour Henry. Bah, Severus pensait que Henry était l'amant de Harry parce que Dumbledore a influencé son discours en ce sens lorsque Sev l'avait interrogé sur son identité et aussi parce qu'il trouve que Harry est beau donc pense que les autres mâles peuvent aussi être attirés par lui (même si tous les hommes ne sont pas tous gays. Merci pour nous. Lol)

**Kaoriestel : **Tu m'as posé cette question dans ta review : '_tu avais dit en publiant le premier chapitre que tu avais déjà écris les 3/4 de la fic. Est-ce que tu reprends les chapitres en les modifiant quand tu en postes un nouveau, ou bien est-ce que c'est la version d'origine?_' En fait, c'est moi qui me suis mal exprimée. Ce que je voulais dire, c'était que j'avais écrit les ¾ du premier chapitre et non pas de la fic. Donc, la fic en elle-même n'est pas encore écrite. Je préférerais le contraire comme ça, je pourrais updater plus souvent…

**Mélindra : **Tu as en partie raison. Harry a quitté Severus pour plusieurs choses dont une principale mais je ne peux pas te dire quoi (bien évidemment sinon, ça aurait été trop facile ;) ) et tu as mis le doigts sur quelque chose en effet. Je crois que la communication et le respect dans un couple (comme avec tout le monde d'ailleurs) sont des bases primordiales. Severus va en apprendre la leçon…

**Feagalaxia : **Vous en verrez plus sur Ron et Hermione dans le chapitre suivant car, pour le moment, j'ai plus axé les derniers chapitres sur la relation entre Harry et Severus mais ce n'est pas trop Ron qui va faire des bêtises comme tu pourras le voir dans ce chapitre (ou plutôt dans le teaser du chapitre prochain). Je pense que Ron va divulguer des choses plus tard sans le vouloir mais, sauf changement de dernière minute, ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Pour ce qui est de la décoration de la maison, Harry va en effet recréer certaines choses qu'il avait déjà faites dans l'ancienne car ses goûts n'ont pas vraiment changé mais il y aura aussi des choses différentes grâce, notamment, aux possibilités qu'offre la nouvelle maison (au niveau de l'espace, etc…)

**Anox et/ou ? Sirius Orion Black : **Désolée d'avoir mis du temps pour updater cette fic mais elle n'est pas dans mes prioritaires et en plus, j'ai eu plein de soucis avec mon ordinateur puis internet récemment. J'ai aussi eu ma rentrée ce qui, je crois, est le pire. Lol. Et aussi, un manque de motivation pour continuer d'écrire. Je te ? vous ? rassure, je ne vais pas abandonner mes fics pour autant. Sinon, pour les histoires que tu (vous) m'as (m'avez) cité, il y en a certaines qui sont terminées donc il n'y aura jamais de suite mais d'autres sont encore en cours et tant qu'il n'y a pas le mot 'fin', je les continuerais. Merci pour la review. Bisous ;)

**Minerve : **J'aime beaucoup ta théorie. Elle ne s'accorde pas avec ma fic mais ça aurait pu tout à fait l'être et ça aurait aussi été très agréable à écrire. Merci de l'avoir partagée avec moi car j'adore lire et voir dans quelles directions peut aller l'imagination. En tout cas, c'était très bien pensé :)

**Marijuane : **Non, l'amnésie de Harry et le rejet de Severus ne sont pas liés. Ni d'un côté ni de l'autre. Harry n'a pas inconsciemment tout oublié pour retourner avec Severus et Severus n'est pas 'révulsé' par Harry à cause de son amnésie, si je puis dire. Severus est toujours amoureux de Harry et il ne lui pardonne pas de l'avoir quitté, surtout qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il est donc devenu plus amer. Harry a quitté Severus pour plusieurs raisons mais dont une a été déterminante. Harry n'a pas jugé utile d'en parler à Severus, vous saurez pourquoi plus tard. Pour le moment, Harry voit Severus comme il le voyait au début de son mariage (avec le côté timide en plus) donc, en temps voulu, ils pourront avoir une véritable explication – chose qu'ils n'ont jamais eue et qui les 'bouffe'. Pour ce qui est de personnes qui pourraient faire une bourde en révélant à Harry son divorce, etc… j'en parlerai dans les chapitres suivants car, oui, il va y avoir certaines choses de dites – volontaires ou non. Et oui, les journaux avaient fait des gorges chaudes de la nouvelle en son temps mais pour le moment, Harry est trop perturbé par son amnésie et il est aussi plus entouré et surveillé qu'il ne le croit. Par Severus et par les autres qui ont déjà veillé à ce qu'il ne rencontre pas trop d'informations malvenues.

**Egwene Al'Vere : **Si tu veux recevoir l'author alert de cette fic pour être prévenue d'une update, tu peux le faire via ton profil sur ffn ou en envoyant une review, tu coches la phrase correspondante en bas de la fenêtre qui s'affiche. C'est beaucoup plus pratique que l'envoi d'un mail et moins faillible ;) En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. J'aime beaucoup l'écrire aussi… même si je n'ai pas trop de temps pour m'y consacrer malheureusement.

**Procne Aesoris : **J'ai déjà vu les dessins de Yukipon mais je ne me rappelle pas du tout en avoir vu en tenue de mariés. Là, je reste perplexe. Mais ça se trouve, je l'ai déjà vu mais je l'ai zappé. Quel est le titre du dessin en question ?

* * *

**DANS L'ATTENTE DU SOUVENIR**

**Chapitre 5 : Premières réminiscences**

Severus faisait souvent ce rêve.

Il venait de trouver la lettre maudite dans laquelle Harry lui disait qu'il le quittait. Fou de rage, il déchirait la feuille qui lui avait fait tant de mal, froissait les morceaux dans son poing et les lançait violemment contre un mur. Puis, sans réfléchir davantage, il sortait furieusement de ses appartements puis du château pour retrouver son mari. Etrangement, il savait où aller. Il savait où Harry se trouvait donc il faisait route vers les vestiaires de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ce choix aurait pu paraître surprenant mais il n'en était rien compte tenu de leur passif et de ce qui s'était justement passé là-bas.

Il retrouvait Harry à une vitesse irréelle que seuls les rêves peuvent produire et giflait le petit infidèle de toute la force de sa rancœur.

Sous la puissance de la gifle, les larmes perlaient aux yeux du stupide ingrat qui se mettait à bégayer qu'il avait eu tort, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû écrire cette lettre imbécile et qu'il n'avait jamais escompté le quitter.

Toujours furieux, Severus attrapait les épaules de son époux avec violence et lui hurlait qu'il était à lui, qu'il avait toujours été sien et qu'il le serait toujours. Harry acquiesçait avec ferveur et se pliait à la bouche de Severus lorsque celui-ci la lui avait forcé. Leur langue s'engageait alors dans une lutte qui les laissait brûlants et avides.

Le maître des potions ordonnait à son mari de se pencher ce qu'il exécutait avec un empressement fébrile. Comme par enchantement, son pantalon se baissait de lui-même, emportant ses sous-vêtements tandis que Harry se retrouvait nu, tremblant du désir d'être ravi. D'un coup de rein, Severus le prenait et Harry gémissait son plaisir, quémandant davantage.

Harry avait toujours été passionné dans tous les domaines même si Snape en avait parfois fait les frais, et son ardeur se retrouvait particulièrement au lit – ce que Severus s'en était toujours réjoui. Et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle, Harry se trémoussait, se tortillait, ondulait sous lui comme un animal en chaleur en poussant des râles rauques de plaisir tandis que, _lui_, son maître le possédait fiévreusement.

« Il n'y a que moi qui puisse te satisfaire ! » lui disait Snape d'une voix sèche. Harry acquiesçait de nouveau jusqu'à jouir sur le sol glacé des vestiaires tandis que Severus le remplissait de son essence. « Il n'y a que moi qui puisse te satisfaire » répétait-il jusqu'à se réveiller.

Snape papillonna des paupières une seconde afin de laisser partir le sommeil totalement et ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer des prunelles vertes et merveilleuses qui le fixaient avec une curiosité mêlée de tendresse.

L'homme étouffa un grognement et son esprit prit conscience qu'une érection matinale maintenait une vive tension dans son bas ventre et que son ex-mari pourrait la remarquer s'il bougeait de sa position de côté pour gagner celle qui le trouverait sur le dos. Il décida donc de rester immobile et continua de regarder le jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir.

Son rêve était encore trop incrusté dans son esprit pour que sa haine ne s'en trouve pas renforcée. Dans ses rêves avec Harry, il était toujours le maître, celui qui dominait aussi bien par le corps que par l'esprit. Dans ses rêves, il était celui qui le soumettait, celui qui le prenait une dernière fois avant de lui signifier son congé. Dans ses rêves, c'était Harry qui le pleurait et c'était lui, Severus, qui jubilait de le quitter… avant de lui redonner le droit de le suivre et de regagner leurs appartements.

Lorsqu'il était réveillé, il n'aimait pas repenser à ces rêves et plus particulièrement au dernier. Pour une obscure raison, son esprit refusait qu'il quitte totalement Harry et pourtant, lui le voulait. Il voulait désespérément pouvoir rêver qu'il laissait son futur ex-mari dans un état lamentable sur le sol des vestiaires du stade de Quidditch. Il voulait entendre ses pleurs et ses supplications de bien vouloir le reprendre jusqu'à atteindre les portes du château. Severus soupçonnait son cerveau de lui refuser ce plaisir car il devait toujours avoir sexuellement envie de lui. Mais il était certain qu'il n'y avait rien de plus. Oui, sa chair réclamait toujours Harry.

Son regard de jais dériva vers les formes viriles que cachaient partiellement les draps et il se délecta ouvertement de cette vision. Il cessa son exploration visuelle lorsqu'il avisa la brusque rougeur qui colorait les joues de son ex-mari. Celui-ci avait certainement capté le désir dans ses iris noirs et peut-être avait-il deviné que l'homme souffrait d'une érection.

Snape émit un petit rire moqueur et vit les yeux du brun se baisser.

Peut-être pouvait-il se satisfaire à nouveau de son corps avant de le jeter à la rue une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé ses souvenirs ? Ou peut-être - et cela serait plus machiavélique – devrait-il s'abreuver de sexe auprès de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que c'était lui qui l'avait quitté et ainsi, il mourrait de honte et de haine contre lui-même lorsqu'il verrait qu'il s'était vautré dans la luxure avec celui-là même qu'il avait trahi ? Juste retour des choses après tout !

Un rictus mauvais commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres lorsque Harry, tête baissée et le joues toujours cramoisies murmura doucement, presque timidement « Bonjour, Severus ! J'espère… J'espère que tu as bien dormi » fit-il en rougissant davantage. « Personnellement, j'ai merveilleusement bien dormi… auprès de toi. Je me sentais à l'abri, rassuré… au chaud… »

A ces derniers mots, Severus sentit son cœur se serrer au regret des pensées infâmes qu'il venait juste d'avoir. Si Harry avait appris à maîtriser la légilimencie, il ne se serait pas senti autant en sécurité…

« J'ai bien dormi aussi » mentit Snape d'une voix douce.

Il se mordit la lèvre, la colère commençant à flamber dangereusement dans sa poitrine comme il se demandait pourquoi il avait travesti la vérité pour l'épargner et, avec horreur, il vit sa main s'avancer vers le visage de Harry comme si elle était envahie d'une volonté propre, indépendante de la sienne. Severus vit ses doigts se lover contre la peau de velours, paradoxalement rappeuse aux endroits où une barbe naissante assombrissait sa mâchoire, et chaque phalange se mit à caresser ce visage détesté, se délectant du mont de la pommette, du léger creux de la joue, de la plénitude des lèvres. Il vit son pouce s'attarder sur elles, passer et repasser sur la lèvre inférieure qui frémissait.

Severus sentait le souffle chaud de Harry contre ses doigts et il avait une intense envie d'aller le cueillir de sa bouche. Aussitôt, cette pensée le révulsa et il obligea sa main à abandonner son désir d'indépendance.

Faisant fi de son érection qui n'avait rien perdu de sa tension, il se leva abruptement et se dirigea avec empressement à la porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain.

Pour modérer la vivacité de son départ – et se détestant pour vouloir rassurer son ex-époux –, il dit à haute voix, pleine d'un enthousiasme qui ne lui était pas familier « Je meurs de faim ! Je pense que toi aussi, Harry ? » Sans attendre sa réponse, il ajouta « Je vais d'abord aller prendre une douche rapide et je prépare le petit déjeuner, ça te va ? »

Sans se retourner, il entendit son compagnon lui répliquer qu'il mourrait également de faim et qu'il allait commencé à le préparer en attendant Severus.

Ce dernier ne dit rien de plus et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Là-bas, il s'adossa à la porte un instant et ferma les yeux, les traits crispés en une expression douloureuse.

Il se permit temporairement un moment de faiblesse, autorisant son cerveau à faire défiler des images du passé et du présent qui le laissaient toujours vulnérable et dépressif. Puis, se reprenant aussi vite, il releva la tête et alla se glisser dans la cabine de douche dans laquelle il relâcha toute sa tristesse, toute sa passion et toute sa frustration.

**OOOoooOOO**

Une fois assuré qu'aucune rougeur au niveau des yeux et du visage ne venait trahir son instant de mélancolie, Severus sortit de la salle de bain et alla rejoindre son compagnon qui faisait frire du bacon et des œufs.

Cette scène si banale de la vie quotidienne ne manqua pas de remuer des souvenirs dans l'esprit de Severus qui sentit une souffrance et une rancœur désormais familières venir lui assaillir les entrailles.

« Sev, c'est à quelle heure notre rendez-vous ? »

« Notre rendez-vous ? » questionna d'un ton absent le maître des potions qui fixait son ex-mari d'une drôle de manière.

« Oui, avec Dumbledore ? Tu te souviens : tu m'as dit qu'avec lui, vous me révélerez quelques uns de mes souvenirs qui peuvent être trop douloureux ou difficiles à vivre… »

« Effectivement ! Le rendez-vous est à 10H30. Nous ferions donc mieux de nous dépêcher afin de ne pas être en retard, d'autant plus que tu n'es pas encore lavé. »

Harry acquiesça de la tête avant de déposer les œufs et le bacon dans deux assiettes.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« … Alors, si je comprends bien… ce sorcier qui avait tué mes parents en voulait également à ma vie à cause d'une prophétie et cette prophétie a été le déterminant de mon avenir, c'est cela ? » Comme les deux sorciers qu'il avait en face de lui répondaient par l'affirmative, Harry continua « Et, nous nous sommes rencontrés plusieurs fois au cours de ma scolarité ici, à Poudlard, avant que je ne le tue définitivement il y a quelques années ! »

« Oui ! » répondirent les deux hommes de concert.

Harry émit un soupir bruyant et choqué.

« Si je m'attendais à ça ! » fit-il d'une voix quelque peu bouleversée.

« Nous savons que ça n'a pas dû être très facile à entendre, Harry » dit le vieil homme en regardant l'ex-Gryffondor au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Mais il valait mieux que nous te donnions quelques petites explications avant que tu ne retrouves des souvenirs terribles que tu ne comprendrais pas. Je tiens à te dire que si tu as la moindre question à nous posez, à Severus ou à moi, tu pourras le faire sans le moindre soucis. Toutefois, tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas te raconter tout ton passé. C'est à toi de le revivre pour la bonne marche de ta guérison mais nous sommes à même de juger si nous pouvons répondre à tes questions, te donner une demi-réponse ou pas. »

« D'accord ! » dit Harry dans un souffle. « Est-ce… est-ce que je peux partir maintenant ? » demanda-t-il avec réserve et gêne. « C'était tellement d'informations que j'aimerais y réfléchir. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, seul, pour pouvoir accepter tout ça. »

« Bien entendu Harry, tu peux y aller. Nous comprenons parfaitement bien. Mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul et que nous sommes là si tu en as besoin. »

« Oui, merci ! » fit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire triste en se levant. Il gagna la porte, l'ouvrit puis sortit. Il ne vit pas le regard inquiet et protecteur qui fixait son dos et il ne vit pas non plus la paire de mains qui tremblaient du désir d'être près de lui et qui était volontairement cachée sous sa robe noire.

**OOOoooOOO**

Des images qu'il ne pouvait rattacher à ses souvenirs inexistants lui traversaient la tête et Harry sentait poindre une migraine.

Il ne se souvenait absolument pas des scènes que venaient de lui raconter les deux hommes. Aucun des mots n'avait réussi à faire son chemin à travers les terminaisons nerveuses de son cerveau pour le retour - même partiel – de sa mémoire. Seules trois syllabes avaient déclenché un semblant de réaction en lui qu'il n'avait pas montré ni même évoqué : Voldemort !

A ce nom, il avait ressenti quelques picotements traverser sa cicatrice et il s'était demandé pourquoi. S'il n'avait rien dit alors, c'était parce qu'il avait trop entendu pour pouvoir s'inquiéter d'un fait qui se rajoutait aux scènes morbides que les deux sorciers lui relataient comme était sa vie. Il comprenait la raison pour laquelle ils avaient voulu le prévenir de ce qu'il pourrait se souvenir. Déjà, à présent, il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir absorber ce qu'on lui avait expliqué, comme s'il était une terre détrempée à qui on donnait un peu plus d'eau. Mais s'il aurait eu à revivre tout son passé d'un bloc, il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi.

Des bruits de pas interrompirent ses pensées et, tandis qu'il passait un court couloir au sein des cachots, il rencontra un jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant depuis qu'il était retourné, amnésique, au château. Le sorcier en question portait un ensemble gris perle et noir de grande qualité, puis par dessus, une robe noire largement ouverte qui portait les armoiries de Poudlard. C'était une robe comme les portait les assistants des professeurs du collège. Harry ne savait pas comment il connaissait cette information mais il en était certain. Il reconnaissait parfaitement bien cet emblème.

Ses yeux de jade s'élevèrent vers le visage de l'assistant en Défense contre les Forces du Mal comme l'indiquaient les livres qu'il tenait sous le bras, et découvrit un faciès aristocratique au teint pâle que renforçait de courts cheveux blonds méticuleusement peignés.

Ce visage ne lui disait rien et aucune impression ne venait l'éclairer sur l'identité ou les intentions de cette personne.

C'est alors que Harry rencontra ses yeux sombres et glaciales qui le réfrigérèrent en un instant. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour que sa cicatrice commence à le brûler intensément et il gémit. En même temps, une image floue s'imposa dans sa tête mais il n'arriva pas à la retenir tandis qu'elle devenait plus visible. Elle se fana trop vite et il ne réussit pas à découvrir ce qu'elle cachait. Cependant, il entendait encore un rire cruel et jubilant faire écho dans ses oreilles alors qu'aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence des cachots hormis les pas mesurés du blond.

La douleur ne dura qu'un instant, le temps que les prunelles grises lui prouvent à quel point elles le détestaient puis, sans un mot, le sorcier passa à côté de lui et tourna au croisement suivant.

Harry entendit les bruits du claquement de ses semelles contre la pierre froide décroître progressivement au rythme assuré et quelque peu traînant des pas du jeune homme mais l'impression resta. Ses yeux avaient parlé à la place de sa bouche et Harry avait parfaitement capté le message : il devait se méfier de l'assistant de Lupin.

Le cœur battant, Harry fit brusquement volte face et retourna dans le bureau de Dumbledore aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, espérant que le vieux mage y serait encore. Il arriva devant le griffon à qui il donna le mot de passe avant de gravir les escaliers quatre à quatre. Devant la porte, il se figea.

« Dumbledore, je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas bien compte de ce que vous exigez de moi ! »

Harry reconnut la voix de son mari et il tendit l'oreille.

« Severus » dit la voix du directeur dont le ton comportait quelques inflexions exaspérées. « Vous savez très bien que je ne vous force à rien de ce que vous ne voulez déjà véritablement faire ! Vous pouvez vous aveugler autant que vous le voulez mais ça ne change rien. Tant que vous ne l'aurez pas accepté, vous ne pourrez pas aller de l'avant. Il n'y a pas que Harry qui ait un besoin de guérison ! »

« Sauf votre respect, vous dîtes n'importe quoi ! »

« Non, Severus et vous le savez !… »

Harry n'entendit pas les paroles suivantes malgré la douleur qui lui meurtrissait la joue à force de coller trop intensément son oreille à la porte. Le ton était trop bas, trop furieux.

Son cerveau se mit cependant à cogiter avec fureur. Severus avait besoin de guérir ? Mais de quoi ? Etait-il souffrant ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Peut-être ne voulait-il pas l'inquiéter avec ses propres problèmes face à un mari amnésique ! Et qu'est-ce que Severus ne voulait pas faire ? Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore exigeait de lui ? Qu'il subisse un traitement trop lourd ?

L'estomac du jeune homme se contracta à la pensée que son Severus pouvait être très malade.

Son tempérament volcanique ne lui permit plus de rester caché dans l'ombre et il ouvrit la porte avec une certaine violence pour déclarer enfin « Qu'est-ce que se passe, Severus ? Tu es malade ? De quoi dois-tu guérir ? Qu'exigez-vous de lui ? » finit Harry en se tournant vers Dumbledore pour sa dernière question. Son ton et son expression étaient menaçantes ce qui fit sourire le vieil homme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ton mari n'est pas souffrant ! » le rassura Albus qui fit fi du regard noir que lui lança le maître des potions à l'énoncé du mot 'mari'. Je pense cependant qu'il doit chasser ses vieux démons et tant qu'il ne l'aura pas fait, il ne pourra pas être totalement heureux. »

Dumbledore regardait Snape d'un regard perçant que celui-ci lui rendait sans broncher.

« Quels vieux démons ? » demanda Harry en se tournant de nouveau mais cette fois-ci vers son époux.

« Aucun ! Je n'ai rien à combattre ! »

« Que vous dîtes ! » lança le directeur.

« Hormis peut-être les élucubrations d'un vieux fou ! » rétorqua Snape qui pinçait les lèvres.

Harry fut choqué des paroles de son compagnon et dévisagea Dumbledore pour voir sa réaction et il fut encore plus surpris de voir les yeux pétiller de bonheur et le large sourire qui déformais les lèvres ridées du sorcier.

Celui-ci détourna ses yeux bleus de son employé pour les fixer à ceux de Harry.

« Alors Harry, que voulais-tu nous dire ? Car je suppose que ton retour dans ce bureau signifie que tu avais un message à nous transmettre ! »

Retournant à ses pensées initiales, le jeune homme acquiesça et expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il avait rencontré l'assistant de Remus dans le couloir et le picotement de sa cicatrice à la mention du nom Voldemort.

Severus et Albus parurent déconcertés.

« Harry, tu dis que ta cicatrice t'a brûlé en rencontrant son regard ? » s'étonna Dumbledore avec perplexité et une légère inquiétude. « Pourtant… ce mal ne pouvait s'activer qu'avec Voldemort… et il n'est plus… ! »

Les sourcils de Severus étaient froncés et il semblait profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout d'une minute, il murmura.

« Monsieur le directeur, serait-il possible que ce soit la magie de Harry qui réagisse ? »

« Où voulez-vous en venir Severus ? » demanda l'homme avec intérêt.

« Et bien, à l'hôpital, les infirmières m'avaient dit que Harry utilisait sa magie pour réussir à s'enfuir par des endroits où il n'aurait jamais pu en temps normal. Et il n'avait pas sa baguette ! En ce temps-là, il se méfiait de tout et de tout le monde ce qui faisait que ses réactions étaient disproportionnées… ou plutôt, que les réactions de _sa magie _étaient disproportionnées. Ceci m'amène à penser que même si Harry sait – par nos révélations – que certaines personnes ne sont aucune menace pour lui, il ne sait pas ce qu'il en est pour les autres. Sa mémoire est vulnérable donc il se met instinctivement en situation de défense, voire d'attaque s'il se sent en danger. Sa magie, elle, n'a pas oublié… »

Severus s'interrompit pour demander à Harry si sa cicatrice lui avait fait mal avant que le nom de Voldemort soit prononcé.

« Non ! Pas depuis que je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital ! » dit-il, attendant la suite qui ne se fit pas attendre.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! » grommela Severus. « Monsieur le Directeur, si mes théories sont justes, cela veut dire que la magie de Harry reconnaît ses ennemis. Mais, étant en totale contradiction avec la fragilité de son esprit… »

« Hé ! Mon esprit n'est pas fragile ! » se révolta Harry. Il avait l'impression d'être traité en personne bonne à être enfermée.

Dumbledore émit un petit rire amusé tandis que Snape grogna de frustration.

« … Mais, étant en contradiction totale avec la vulnérabilité de la mémoire de Harry » se força-t-il à se reprendre. « sa magie est à son niveau de force le plus haut. »

« Je ne comprends pas ! » dit Harry.

« C'est pourtant simple ! » ne put s'empêcher de cracher Snape qui n'avait jamais été des plus patients. « C'est comme lorsqu'on perd un sens : les autres sont aussitôt beaucoup plus développés. Là, c'est pareil ! Tu ne sais plus qui est bon et qui est mauvais alors que ta magie se souvient de tout ce qu'elle a vécu et des menaces qu'elle a subi ce qui résulte en son accroissement constant comme si tu étais menacé 24 heures sur 24. Seul Voldemort pouvait te faire ressentir la douleur de ta cicatrice, par sa proximité, ses actions, ses émotions… et cette douleur a disparu en même temps que lui. Elle était ton alarme, le moyen que tu avais de grappiller quelques informations pour ta propre protection. C'est une cicatrice qui t'a été faite par la magie donc il est logique que ta magie s'en serve aujourd'hui encore pour te prévenir quand tu dois te sentir menacé… à défaut d'avoir tes souvenirs pour te le dire. »

« Donc je suis… enfin… ma magie est en mode défensif chaque minute de chaque jour, c'est ça ? »

Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Et donc, ça veut bien dire que le petit blond… l'assistant de Remus est une menace pour moi, c'est ça ? » demanda Harry d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë.

« Non ! » réfuta Severus.

« Alors là, je suis perdu ! » soupira l'ex-Gryffondor.

« Draco Malfoy n'est pas une menace pour toi. Si ta magie l'a reconnu en tant que telle, c'est parce que vous avez toujours été l'ennemi l'un de l'autre. Il ne t'aime pas. Tu ne l'aimes pas ! Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il a été mangemort par obligation. C'était soit ça, soit la mort… Tu te souviens ce qu'est un mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? Nous te l'avons expliqué ! »

« C'était le nom donné aux fidèles de Voldemort ! » répliqua Harry en se rappelant des explications.

« Oui ! Mais Draco a aussi été un espion pour l'Ordre lorsqu'ils ont découvert dans quel camp j'étais vraiment. Draco n'est pas plus une menace pour ta vie que je le suis mais tu dois quand même te méfier de lui et ta magie le sait. Et elle essaye de te prévenir. »

Le Survivant haussa un sourcil interrogateur et Snape expliqua encore.

« Il était à Serpentard. Il est rusé et c'est sa personne qui passe en premier… puis viennent ensuite ses parents… Il ne te fera pas de mal à proprement parler mais si son intérêt est à même à te porter préjudice, là il n'hésitera pas – d'autant plus qu'il te déteste et a toujours été jaloux de toi. C'est en cela que tu dois te méfier. »

« Génial ! » soupira Harry, mi-ironique, mi-irrité.

Dumbledore fit alors entendre sa voix et sourit avec tendresse à plus jeune.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux vivre en toute tranquillité ici. Gardes-toi cependant éloigné de Draco jusqu'à retrouver tes souvenirs. Tu n'as pas non plus à te faire de soucis concernant ta cicatrice. Je pense la même chose que Severus et elle est plus ton alliée qu'autre chose. Toutefois, ne vis pas dans une sorte de paranoïa. La communauté sorcière regorge plus de gens t'aimant beaucoup et te voulant du bien que le contraire et c'est particulièrement vrai à Poudlard. »

Dumbledore conclut sa tirade par un clin d'œil et Harry lui sourit, beaucoup plus rasséréné.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

La nuit était tombée dans les cieux d'Ecosse et Severus était déjà au chaud dans les couvertures et lisait un livre qu'il avait juré, quelques années auparavant, ne jamais lire. Mais ce soir, il ne regrettait pas son choix. Il avait, en effet, commencé à puiser dans la littérature de Harry qu'il avait si misérablement jugé auparavant, ne cachant pas à son mari quelle médiocre estime il avait pour ses goûts en matière de livres. Maintenant, il revoyait son jugement et prenait plaisir à parcourir des yeux les lignes tantôt tristes, tantôt haletantes, tantôt encore très amusantes ou parfois même carrément hilarantes.

Snape était plongé dans un passage particulièrement drôle lorsque Harry sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un pyjama noir. Il se glissa à son tour entre les draps et regarda son mari éclater de rire. Un sourire naquit alors sur ses lèvres et la curiosité le piqua au sujet du livre. Il se pencha donc pour regarder la couverture et lire le résumé. Il eut un peu de mal à en venir à la dernière ligne tant le rire de Severus faisait bouger le livre mais au vu du texte promotionnel et de la réaction de son compagnon, il avait déjà décidé de le lire une fois que Severus l'aurait terminé.

Le rire s'éteignit bientôt de la gorge de son époux et ce dernier ferma le livre après y avoir déposé le marque page de cuir sur lequel bouillonnait un chaudron d'où s'échappait une épaisse fumée.

Snape posa le livre sur sa table de nuit et énonça à haute voix le 'Nox' qui souffla toutes les bougies.

Il calait confortablement sa tête au creux de son oreiller lorsqu'il crut percevoir une phrase qui l'affola et qui venait de sortir de la bouche de son compagnon.

« Peux-tu répéter ce que tu viens de me dire Harry, s'il te plaît ? »

Est-ce que ses oreilles lui avaient joué un mauvais tour où Severus avait-il bien entendu son ex-mari lui réclamer un baiser pour une bonne nuit ?

« Euh… » entendit-il une voix éraillée hésiter.

« Lumos » fit Severus sans réfléchir.

Aussitôt, les bougies se rallumèrent, jetant une lumière magiquement amplifiée dans la chambre.

Trop effaré pour cacher sa réaction, l'homme se retourna alors rapidement dans le lit et se retrouva face à Harry qui était rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Euh… Je t'ai demandé si- si tu pouvais… m'embrasser pour que je fasse de beaux rêves… »

Snape crispa ses poings de rageur tandis que son regard déviait sur les lèvres pleines que Harry se mit nerveusement à lécher. Le petit salaud, savait-il combien ce geste était érotique ?

Des petites flammes commençaient à crépiter dans le bas-ventre de Severus et il était partagé entre le dégoût, la colère, la rancœur, la haine et l'attraction, la joie, l'adoration, l'amour et l'envie.

Ces sentiments contrariés le plaçaient dans une confusion telle qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ce fut donc Harry qui fit le premier pas, se méprenant sur le manque de réaction de son mari.

« T'inquiète pas » souffla Harry. « Je t'ai dit ne pas être prêt à faire l'amour et c'est toujours vrai mais… ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veuille pas embrasser mon mari… En fait, j'en ai très, très envie… » murmura-t-il en fixant tour à tour les lèvres fines et pâles de Severus et ses yeux, par contraste, totalement noirs.

Harry continuait à se lécher les lèvres pour les humidifier et, peu à peu, cela rendait Snape fou.

« … Oui, très, très envie » continua Harry en gémissant presque, tandis que son visage s'élevait doucement vers celui de son mari. Il s'était mis sur un coude, sa tête était légèrement penchée en arrière et il se tenait à un souffle de la bouche de Severus, quémandant un baiser. « Embrasse-moi ! »

Comme Severus ne faisait toujours aucun mouvement, Harry clôt l'espace qui les séparait encore et pressa sa bouche contre celle de son ancien professeur et amant.

Severus gémit, entrouvrit ses lèvres et ne put s'empêcher d'immiscer sa langue dans la bouche chaude et parfumée qu'il avait si bien connue et qui lui avait manqué au-delà de ce qu'il voulait bien s'avouer. Il commença alors à caresser la langue qui l'accueillait avec un manque d'assurance attendrissant.

Harry laissa échapper un petit gémissement étouffé par leur baiser et continua de goûter la langue qui avait pénétré dans sa bouche avec lenteur.

La sensation était merveilleuse. Il en était complètement bouleversé.

Il adorait sentir les lèvres de Severus modeler les siennes de leur douce pression, caresser sa langue aventureuse et mêler son souffle au sien. C'était si bon que tous ses membres en tremblaient. C'était si fort et si doux à la fois qu'il en avait la tête qui tournait. Tout tanguait autour de lui, excepté la personne qu'il tenait fermement entre ses bras et il se félicita d'être déjà allongé sur le lit auquel cas il se serait écroulé sur le sol.

La sensation dans sa tête se renforça et le tourbillon dans lequel il se trouvait le happa de toute sa puissance.

Des images se mirent alors à défiler à grande vitesse dans sa tête.

_Il se tenait au chambranle de la porte du bureau de Snape, nonchalamment adossé, un air assuré peint sur le visage et dans les yeux, une confiance en lui-même qu'il ne ressentait pas._

_« Allez Snape, vous n'allez pas faire comme si vous ne m'aviez pas entendu ? » s'entendait-il dire à l'homme qui écrivait avec fureur sur une feuille de parchemin barbouillée de rouge._

_« Oh, mais je vous ai très bien entendu monsieur Potter » disait le maître des potions en poursuivant de rédiger fébrilement ses commentaires écarlates. « Et si VOUS ne m'avez pas entendu, je vous ai dit que cela ne m'intéressait pas. VOUS ne m'intéressez pas alors dehors Potter et prenez soin de fermer la porte avant de déguerpir ! »_

_« J'adore vous voir écrire » répondait alors le Gryffondor comme s'il n'avait pas intercepté les paroles de son professeur. « Vous avez de si belles mains ! Blanches, fines mais masculines, racées… sensuelles ! Je les imagine souvent caresser mon corps, toucher mon visage, martyriser mes mamelons, glisser sur mon ventre, s'insinuer au creux de mes cuisses, de mes fesses… Vos doigts s'enroulant autour de mon sexe si dur pour vous… »_

_Un faible sourire d'espoir était né sur les lèvres de Harry qui avait aperçu la légère rougeur sur les joues de son enseignant ainsi que sa poitrine qui se soulevait beaucoup trop rapidement tout à coup. Malgré les efforts qu'effectuait Snape pour lui dissimuler sa réaction, Harry avait su qu'il avait fait mouche._

_« Monsieur Potter, jamais mes mains ne se promèneront sur vous, suis-je bien clair ? Maintenant, allez-vous-en avant que je vous donne six mois de retenues avec Filch ! »_

Les doigts de Severus s'étaient enfouis dans ses cheveux et il gémissait contre ses lèvres. Il gémissait dans sa bouche et son gémissement de plaisir se répercutait par échos contre sa langue, émettant des vibrations qui provoquaient des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Harry et, encore et encore, il gémit à son tour en embrassant son mari avec plus de ferveur.

Il venait de vivre un de ses souvenirs, il le savait et il en était heureux mais les sensations qu'il éprouvait à cet instant précis et ce qu'il savait être en train de donner à son compagnon le ravissaient et l'excitaient davantage.

Il se frotta langoureusement contre le corps, au-dessus de lui, qui le retenait de sa chaleur et de sa force.

C'était donc lui qui avait commencé à flirter avec son professeur – un enseignant bien réticent , mais l'avenir avait prouvé qu'il avait réussi à le séduire. Comme quoi, il ne fallait jamais dire jamais…

Et en s'abandonnant aux bras de son mari, il se dit qu'il se demandait bien comment il avait procédé pour le faire succomber.

Il ne contenait plus son impatience de découvrir cela.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Teaser chapitre 6 :**

« Les souvenirs… ils sont là, tout près, comme si je pouvais les saisir mais je n'arrive pas, je n'arrive jamais à les attraper. C'est frustrant Severus, tu ne peux pas savoir ! »

Harry voyait bien que son mari le regardait d'une drôle de façon et une étrange impression s'empara de lui. Il lui semblait brusquement que Severus n'avait pas envie qu'il se souvienne.

… …

« Alors Potter ? On a pas su tenir sur un simple balai ? Ou c'est peut-être parce que ton amant s'était tellement satisfait que tu avais du mal à t'asseoir ? »

Le ricanement sortait de sa bouche mais Harry voyait que rien atteignait ses yeux froids et cruels. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi ce garçon-là avait toujours été son ennemi.

« La ferme Malfoy !… Et laisse Severus en dehors de ça ! »

Le rictus mauvais s'accentua sur les lèvres du blond qui répliqua « Mais qui te dit que je parlais de Snape ? »

… …


	6. Questionnements et confusion

**DANS L'ATTENTE DU SOUVENIR**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer : **Les romans Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

**Warning : **Slash HPSS de rating M.

**NdA : **Coucou ! J'ai conscience de n'avoir pas updaté cette histoire depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant mais je n'en ai eu conscience que depuis quelques mois quand une review m'a dit que ça faisait plus d'un an. Croyez-moi, j'en étais éberluée mais savais que je n'aurais pas assez de temps pour la relire et la reprendre. C'est chose faite à présent et j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vais répondre succinctement à vos récurrentes interrogations : Non, vous ne saurez pas maintenant pourquoi Harry a quitté Severus. En fait, vous le saurez vers les trois quart fin de la fic car Harry doit se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé pour pouvoir en parler avec Severus. Leur relation doit aussi évoluer. Si je vous donnais la raison tout de suite, ça ne serait même plus la peine que je continue l'histoire car elle est basée sur ce mystère.

Draco est un méchant dans le camp des gentils. Il a été mangemort par contrainte comme je l'ai dit dans un chapitre mais s'est rallié à l'Ordre en tant qu'espion. Ceci dit, il est ici comme il est dans les livres (je ne prends pas en compte les 2 derniers bouquins cependant comme j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic avant que le tome 6 paraisse).

Je ne devrais pas le dire tout de suite mais oui, c'est une happy end. Je crois qu'avec moi, il est plutôt rare que ça finisse autrement, non ? ;)

Non, Harry n'est pas « retombé » amoureux de Severus. En fait, comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre où j'explicite cette scène, Harry se rappelle du moment où il a passé son alliance au doigt de Severus et où celui-ci lui a passé la sienne et surtout, il a ressenti **les émotions** qu'il avait ressentis alors ! Soit tout son amour pour Severus ce qui est fort. De plus, Harry se sent à l'abri avec Snape et il ne faut pas non plus oublié qu'il est le seul qu'il reconnaît et dont il a eu une confiance spontanée depuis son réveil. Ce n'est pas rien. Tout cela contribue à ce qu'il voit Severus avec un amour frais (mais qui a besoin de mûrir parce qu'il n'est pas prêt à tout) et une grande tendresse.

* * *

**DANS L'ATTENTE DU SOUVENIR **

**Chapitre 5 : Questionnements et confusion**

En préparant son petit-déjeuner, Harry se remémorait le souvenir qui s'était imposé à son esprit la veille au soir alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas : il flirtait avec Severus alors qu'il était toujours étudiant à Poudlard et l'homme l'envoyait sur les roses, lui promettant de ne jamais le toucher.

Un rire sardonique naquît sur ses lèvres tandis que le jeune homme se disait que son mari s'était bien trompé sur ce dernier serment. Et encore pas plus tard qu'hier soir.

Les yeux de l'ex-Gryffondor se firent rêveur et il se rappela les baisers que Severus et lui s'étaient échangés dans leur lit. Ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que quelques caresses presque innocentes mais cela avait suffit. Harry s'était senti aimé et il avait essayé de rendre ce sentiment à son partenaire.

Avec Severus, il se sentait réellement chéri et avait conscience de la chance qu'il avait eue de trouver un mari tel que lui car, visiblement, l'homme aux yeux ébènes l'aimait profondément. Devant ce constat, Harry se sentait d'autant plus coupable de ne pas se souvenir de tous ces moments qu'ils avaient passés tous les deux, des mots et gestes d'amour qu'ils s'étaient certainement échangés tous les jours et de devoir faire subir à son amour la présence de son corps mais l'absence de sa mémoire. L'homme devait vivre dans une constante crainte que son époux ne se souvienne pas de leur passé commun et donc qu'il ne retrouve plus l'homme avec qui il s'était marié et avait vécu pendant trois ans.

Harry se promit alors de s'employer toute la journée à regarder, sentir, toucher, écouter et même goûter ce qu'il lui était possible pour tenter de retrouver, au moins, quelques fragments de souvenirs.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Severus réduisait furieusement en poudre un bol de morceaux de carcasse de crabes tandis que sa rage s'infiltrait dans ses veines.

Il ne pouvait plus le réfuter davantage : il était jaloux !

Il l'avait toujours été depuis que Harry lui avait prouvé qu'il s'intéressait sérieusement à lui !

Il avait successivement été jaloux de Ron Weasley qui était toujours collé à son meilleur ami tout en se le reprochant rapidement et définitivement comme il était évident que ni Harry ni Ron n'étaient intéressés l'un par l'autre. Puis, cela avait été le tour de Ginny Weasley qui faisait les yeux doux au Survivant d'une manière intolérable. Severus avait été rassuré lorsqu'il avait eu la certitude que son étudiant était irrémédiablement gay mais son soulagement n'avait pas duré comme Olivier Dubois avait refait son apparition, plus beau et plus viril que jamais. Bien sûr, lui-même n'avait jamais été attiré par ce grand gaillard, amateur de Quidditch, mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu flirter ouvertement avec Harry, il avait eu du mal à ne pas faire de nouveau appel à ses instincts d'ex-mangemort. Harry n'avait cependant pas répondu à ses œillades et, en ce temps-là, venait toujours voir son professeur en quête d'une relation prenant une tout autre tournure que celle d'élève à professeur.

Ensuite, irrationnellement, il avait été jaloux de Roger Davies, un ancien Serdaigle qui, pour les besoins de son travail, avait dû côtoyer énormément l'Elu pendant plusieurs jours qui avaient paru des années au maître des potions. Mais le journaliste était un fervent hétérosexuel et, Severus s'en était souvenu avant qu'il n'aille l'étrangler, était sorti avec Fleur Delacour pendant le bal du dernier Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et ne cachait pas la venue prochaine de son enfant.

La victime suivante avait été… Marcus Flint !

Pourquoi ?

Parce que l'ancien capitaine de Quidditch de Serpentard avait regardé un peu trop longuement à son goût le jeune Gryffondor tandis qu'ils se tenaient tous dans une boutique de Pré-au-lard.

La défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait porté plus que jamais l'attention des sorciers sur leur bienfaiteur et là, Snape avait été jaloux du monde entier, de toutes ces lettres qui arrivaient à Harry jours et nuits, des petits cadeaux aux gros qui lui étaient sans cesse offerts et avec lesquels il ne pouvait rivaliser – faute d'argent.

Il lui avait fallu des mois pour chasser ce sentiment dévorant dirigé sur près de six milliards d'êtres humains, ainsi que toute l'attention et la dévotion exclusive de Harry.

Par la suite, lorsqu'il avait accepté son amour pour le jeune homme, il était resté jaloux de certains hommes de par leur attitude, leurs gestes ou leurs paroles parfois mais Harry lui avait toujours affirmé qu'il était le seul et il l'avait cru.

Il n'avait jamais été beau ; ne voulait pas qu'on lui redresse des dents jaunies par un abus de thé et une coloration naturelle de l'émail, ne gardait pas des cheveux non-gras très longtemps à cause des vapeurs de potions et du type de son cuir chevelu ; ne supportait pas le soleil plus de cinq minutes ; garderait un nez proéminent et crochu toute sa vie tout comme un corps long et osseux mais, avec Harry, il s'était senti séduisant. Il s'était senti pleinement homme. Désirable et désiré.

Cela avait pris fin lorsqu'il avait lu _sa lettre_ et il avait alors su que, pendant toutes ces années, il y en avait eu un autre. Il ne connaissait pas son identité mais si Harry avait été capable de lui faire l'amour avec un tel abandon et avec une telle passion, c'était parce qu'il y avait un autre homme, dans l'ombre, bien plus beau que lui qui avait su charmer sa vision. Parfois, dans des moments d'affreux doutes, Severus s'était demandé pourquoi Harry s'était marié avec lui et pourquoi il avait fait l'amour avec lui comme si le monde autour n'existait pas, pour se dire enfin que l'ex-Gryffondor avait pu voir en lui un défi : mettre à ses pieds l'homme qui le méprisait le plus au monde. Et il avait réussi !

Bien entendu, Snape savait que son esprit tourmenté lui jouait parfois des tours. Il avait été si jaloux et si peu sûr de lui-même et de son pouvoir de séduction qu'il lui arrivait souvent d'en douter, mais lorsque sa raison redevenait claire, il savait que Harry l'avait aimé. Et il savait que s'il l'avait épousé, c'était également pour la même raison.

Pourtant, Severus ne pouvait se défaire de l'idée qu'à la fin tout au moins… avant que Harry ne le quitte… il y avait eu un autre homme… sinon, pourquoi son mari l'aurait-il quitté ? Effectivement, il n'y avait que cette possibilité ! Sa jalousie passée avait été justifiée et il avait eu tort de la laisser s'enfuir… comme il avait eu tort d'avoir laisser partir Harry.

Il n'aurait pas dû pleurer la perte qu'il venait de subir mais se relever, plus fort que jamais.

Il aurait dû le rattraper.

Il aurait dû aller les chercher, lui et son amant.

Il les aurait traqué…

… et il se serait vengé !

Severus ne réfléchissait jamais au-delà de cette notion. Il avait grande envie de se venger. Il savait qu'il aurait pu tuer l'homme qui lui avait volé son mari mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait réellement faire du mal à Harry. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il aurait pu résister à la tentation de le ramener à la maison et de l'enfermer à jamais avec lui.

Oui, il était jaloux, se dit-il avec amertume en versant le bol de poudre dans un chaudron rempli de lait de chèvre caillé et de cannelle. Mais maintenant, une autre question s'imposait à sa raison : si Harry avait jamais eu un autre amant que lui à la fin de leur mariage, où était-il à présent ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il jamais fait parler de lui lors de leur année de séparation ?

Un énorme doute s'empara de lui : Et s'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne et qu'il n'y avait jamais eu aucun amant ? Mais dans ce cas… alors pourquoi Harry l'avait-il quitté alors qu'il semblait sincèrement l'aimer ?

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Toute la journée avait été infructueuse. Harry avait retourné tous les objets (dont certains qu'il avait déjà analysé la veille sous toutes les coutures), avait regardé les quelques photos qu'il avait pu dénichées et qui étaient affreusement banales, avait humé tous les parfums embaumant la maison ou contenus dans des flacons ne représentants pas un danger, avait écouté la musique gravée sur les disques de la demeure ainsi que tous les autres bruits qu'émettaient les objets magiques, les animaux qu'il avait rencontré tôt dans la matinée. Il avait tout palpé, but et mangé une petite portion de tout ce que contenait le réfrigérateur sorcier et la conclusion était la même : rien !

Aucun souvenir ne s'était imposé à son esprit et il désespérait de trouver le moindre déclencheur. Oh, il savait qu'il n'était pas assez patient mais sur la quantité de choses qui étaient passées entre ses mains, il avait cru qu'au moins une allait faire la différence.

Légèrement déprimé, il se jeta sur le lit qui était le leur à Severus et à lui et attrapa l'oreiller de son mari avant de le serrer contre lui et d'en respirer son parfum.

Comme il avait hâte qu'il revienne.

Il se berça ainsi pendant longtemps, sans s'apercevoir qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans le sommeil.

« Vous savez Snape, je vous ai vu aujourd'hui fusiller du regard mon ami Ron comme si vous étiez jaloux de lui ! » taquinait Harry en regardant son professeur avec un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

_« Vous racontez n'importe quoi, Potter ! » répondait son maître des potions en détournant son regard furieux pour fixer les flammes avec un trouble conflictuel. « Il est vrai que j'observais tout à l'heure Monsieur Weasley mais le regard que je lui lançais est celui que je réserve à tous les Gryffondor devant leur stupidité et… »_

_« Je vois ! » l'interrompait le jeune sorcier – ses lèvres ne quittant pas son sourire victorieux et ironique. « Donc, ça ne vous dérangerait pas si Ron et moi partagions une relation d'ordre… plus intime ? »_

_En entendant cette phrase, Severus n'avait pas pu garder une expression neutre et Harry avait remarqué sa grimace ce qui l'avait réjoui. Il voulait tellement partager la vie de son enseignant que son désir si difficile à atteindre le rendait parfois malade physiquement._

_« Potter ! » commençait l'homme en se faisant visiblement violence. « Peu m'importe votre vie amoureuse ! Je me contrefiche de ce que vous pouvez bien faire avec votre corps, est-ce bien clair ? Maintenant que tout est dit, sortez d'ici avant que j'enlève cent points à Gryffondor pour harcèlement répété d'un professeur et croyez-moi, Potter, je serai ravi de faire cela ! »_

_« Très bien ! » ponctuait trop facilement le Survivant ce qui aurait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de son professeur. « Je vais de ce pas rejoindre Ron. Je pense qu'il doit être dans notre dortoir à cette heure-ci, contrairement à nos autres camarades. Je sais qu'il a un appétit insatiable et je suis d'une humeur coquine ce soir. Je pense donc qu'il sera plus que satisfait de ce que je vais lui donner à déguster… »_

_« La ferme, Potter ! » avait crié son maître des potions, la bouche écumant presque de rage en lui faisant face. « Etant votre désir flagrant pour un peu d'action, je vais vous envoyer directement voir Filch pour une retenue qui vous prendra toute la soirée. Navré pour Monsieur Weasley ! » avait-il dit avec une méchanceté méprisante. « Et croyez-moi, après cette retenue, vous n'aurez plus assez d'énergie pour ne serait-ce que penser à l'appétit de votre… camarade ! »_

_« Harry ! Harry ! »_

Harry se réveilla brusquement et entendit Severus qui ne cessait de répéter son nom en le secouant doucement par le bras.

« Je suis désolé de te réveiller surtout si tu es très fatigué mais le dîner est prêt et il faut que tu manges pour que tu guérisses totalement. Tu pourras te rallonger après. »

Harry sourit tendrement devant la préoccupation de son mari et se leva en lui suivant pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Au cours du repas, Harry fit part à Severus de ses tentatives infructueuses de la journée mais aussi des quelques récentes réminiscences qu'il avait eu par deux fois.

Il expliqua.

« Quelque fois, je sens que mes souvenirs s'approchent puis me fuient avant que je ne voie la moindre image. Je ne contrôle rien. Même quand je me concentre de tout mon être, rien ne vient. Tous les efforts que je fais semblent ne servir à rien. Et quand je m'y attends le moins, quand je ne maîtrise rien, ils viennent à moi et parfois je vois des bribes de ma mémoire mais la plupart du temps, ils ne font que passer sans que je ne vois rien mais je sais qu'ils sont là… Ils sont là, tout près, comme si je pouvais les saisir mais je n'arrive pas, je n'arrive jamais à les attraper. C'est frustrant Severus, tu ne peux pas savoir ! »

Severus l'écoutait attentivement, une curieuse lueur dans les yeux. Il acquiesça lentement de la tête et reprit une bouchée de choux-fleur en ne prononçant aucune parole. Il paraissait soudainement mal à l'aise et son mari fronça les sourcils, déconcerté.

Harry voyait bien que son mari le regardait d'une drôle de façon et une étrange impression s'empara de lui. Il lui semblait brusquement que Severus n'avait pas envie qu'il se souvienne.

« Severus ? Qu'en penses-tu ? » se décida à demander le jeune sorcier, voulant en avoir le cœur net tout en se disant qu'il se faisait probablement des idées. En effet, pourquoi son époux aurait-il voulu qu'il demeure amnésique ?

Pour se donner une contenance ainsi qu'un laps de temps supplémentaire, l'interrogé mit une bouchée dans sa bouche et prit son temps pour la mâcher, le cerveau tournant à une vitesse folle pour trouver la réponse adéquate.

Finalement, il répondit, « Je pense que c'est bien que tu travailles à te souvenir mais je trouve aussi que ce n'est pas très judicieux de trop te pousser. Les médecins te l'ont dit : il faut laisser le temps au temps et te forcer ne fera que te donner des migraines ou te rendre malade ! Je ne veux pas que tu en fasses trop, Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes ainsi et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal en allant trop loin trop vite. Je sais bien que c'est frustrant pour toi mais il faut que tu apprennes la patience. Et puis réfléchit ! Tu as déjà retrouvé quelques souvenirs, c'est donc que ta mémoire n'est pas irrémédiablement bloquée… »

Sous la table, l'homme serra un poing à s'en rentrer les ongles dans la chair mais ajouta, « Et au fur et à mesure, tu retrouveras tout ce qui est ton passé et… tout rentrera dans l'ordre… » Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre, « Ces souvenirs que tu as vus sont les premiers véritables qui ont marqué le début de notre relation… c'est étonnant que tu ne te souviennes plus de ton enfance avant de voir cela. Les médecins avaient dit que tu revivrais certainement ta vie dans un ordre chronologique !… »

Harry sourit et suggéra, « C'est peut-être parce que, pour moi, ma vie a vraiment commencé quand nous avons commencé à nous voir d'une manière plus romantique qu'une relation élève à professeur ? Et regarde : en me réveillant, mon premier souvenir a été celui de notre mariage donc ce n'est pas vraiment la bonne chronologie… Tu auras d'ailleurs remarqué que toutes ces réminiscences te comprennent et te concernent ? Troublant, n'est-ce pas ? » lança-t-il avec un coup d'œil - tout comme un sourire en coin – taquin.

Severus grommela une chose inaudible, faisant semblant d'être d'une humeur tout aussi espiègle alors qu'intérieurement, il n'était qu'appréhension et angoisse.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« C'est très intéressant ce que vous me dîtes-là, Severus ! »conclut Dumbledore, l'air pensif après que Snape lui eut raconté ce que Harry lui avait lui-même relaté un peu plus tôt. « Harry va donc bel et bien retrouvé la mémoire car les médecins nous avaient bien dit que s'il ne commençait pas à se souvenir de quelques bribes bientôt, il ne la retrouverait probablement jamais… Et je suppose que vous n'en êtes que peu satisfait, Severus ? »

L'interpellé sursauta et se braqua, « Bien sûr que j'en suis satisfait ! Une fois que le petit crétin aura retrouvé ses esprits, il quittera ma maison – sans un remerciement bien sûr pour ce que j'aurais fait pour lui ! Et là, je pourrais enfin retrouver la paix ! »

« Bien sûr, Severus ! » fit Dumbledore d'une voix qu'il voulait apaisante mais d'où Severus percevait l'ironie. Il préféra donc quitter le bureau via le premier prétexte venu.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Cette nuit-là, Harry dormit d'un sommeil agité et non réparateur. Il ne faisait qu'entendre un rire froid et cruel qui lui glaçait le dos.

Le même rire, se rappelait-il, qu'il avait entendu comme un écho morbide lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de Draco Malfoy.

Il se réveilla donc le lendemain matin, nerveux et contrarié.

Sa contrariété ne fit qu'augmenter quand il découvrit qu'il était seul dans le lit. Severus était déjà parti, très certainement pour continuer de corriger des copies même s'il était encore tôt et qu'il aurait pu passer encore quelques instants à côté de son mari.

Harry soupira et se leva, décidant de s'atteler aux premiers travaux de leur maison à construire. Mais d'abord, il lui faudrait prendre un bon petit déjeuner pour reprendre des forces. Il lui en faudrait pour avoir recourt aux grandes forces de la magie. Fort heureusement, il se réjouissait de n'avoir perdu que sa mémoire du passé ne comprenant pas toutes les formules et incantations qu'il avait apprises lors de sa scolarité et au cours de sa vie sinon, ça aurait été un véritable enfer que de tout réapprendre.

Harry remontait les marches d'un escalier étroit et circulaire pour se diriger vers les cuisines lorsqu'il percuta légèrement quelqu'un qui les descendait.

Harry leva les yeux et ressentit une vive mais brève douleur qui traversa sa cicatrice. Dès lors, il sut qu'il avait à faire à un ennemi avant même d'avoir croisé les yeux gris acier qui lui lançaient un regard rempli de haine et de mépris.

« Potter ! » siffla Draco Malfoy avec un ton concordant à son regard. « Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu vas ? »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le blond enchaînait, « Oh, j'oubliais que le petit Potty ne faisait pas attention aux autres et que c'étaient les autres qui devaient faire attention à lui ! Enfin, tu me pardonneras cette oubli car je crois que question mémoire, tu as tout à m'envier ! »

Le rictus suffisant de l'apprenti de Remus se fit à moitié goguenard et Harry comprit vite pourquoi Severus lui avait dit de se méfier de lui. Tout sa verve n'était apparemment que fiel et son être, jalousie.

« Tu ne dis rien ? » reprit-il, en l'observant avec arrogance. « Normal ! Tu n'as rien à dire à cela étant donné que ce n'est que pure vérité. Tellement sûr de toi alors que tu es tellement maladroit ! »

« Si je serais toi, Malfoy, je me tairais ! » dit enfin Harry qui en avait déjà assez de cet insupportable personnage. « Parce qu'en ce qui concerne l'arrogance, je vois que tu es très bien lotie et, d'après ce que je vois, je n'ai certainement strictement rien à t'envier ! »

« C'est ce que tu crois ! Mais alors si tu n'es pas affreusement empoté en tout, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Potter ? On a pas su tenir sur un simple balai ? Ou c'est peut-être parce que ton amant s'était tellement satisfait que tu avais du mal à t'asseoir ? »

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que le blond montra combien il jubilait de la situation. Le ricanement sortait de sa bouche mais Harry voyait que rien atteignait ses yeux froids et cruels. Il commençait vraiment à comprendre pourquoi ce garçon-là avait _toujours_ été son ennemi.

« La ferme Malfoy !… Et laisse Severus en dehors de ça ! »

Le rictus mauvais s'accentua sur les lèvres du blond qui répliqua « Mais qui te dit que je parlais de Snape ? »

Harry fut tellement éberlué par cette réponse qu'il en demeura coi, le souffle coupé. Le blond profita de cette réaction pour lui lancer un coup d'œil victorieux et passa son chemin, ricanant toujours.

Pourquoi Malfoy avait-il insinué que lui – Harry – avait trompé ou pourrait tromper son mari ? Pour lui, cette idée était totalement inconcevable. Il savait qu'il aimait Severus Snape. Il le savait ! Il avait vu leur mariage ! Il avait ressenti tout cet amour qu'il portait à son époux alors pourquoi ?… pourquoi ?

Oh certainement pour t'embêter, se rassura-t-il. Il est visiblement méchant et veut profiter de ta faiblesse passagère pour te miner le moral et te monter contre le seul homme en qui tu fais totalement confiance.

« Astucieux de sa part ! » siffla Harry, comprenant qu'il ne devait pas se laisser avoir.

Il poursuivit donc sa route vers les cuisines, sans se soucier davantage du petit blond malveillant.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Severus termina tard sa journée car Poppy lui avait demandé de préparer pour l'infirmerie quelques potions dont le stock avait dangereusement diminué. Il pensait retrouver Harry l'attendant mais le jeune homme n'était nulle par en vue. Seul un morceau de papier où étaient griffonnés quelques mots reposait sur la table.

Severus s'en approcha avec angoisse, revoyant une certaine scène douloureuse de son passé. Pour lui, c'était comme une impression de déjà-vu. Ses yeux se durcirent et il respirait d'une manière plus saccadée quand il prit la petite feuille d'une main quelque peu tremblante.

Il soupira de soulagement cependant en déchiffrant les mots : _« Severus, je n'ai pas réussi à t'attendre. Je suis désolé mais après les travaux pour la maison, je suis trop fatigué. Quand tu rentreras, je serais probablement endormi depuis plusieurs heures. Si tu as faim, tu as une assiette dans le frigo. Bien à toi, Harry. »_

Le regard ébène se figea sur les derniers mots et il ricana amèrement devant cette ironie. Harry n'avait pas été à lui depuis qu'il était parti… et même peut-être avant.

Comme pour se rassurer, il se dirigea vers la chambre et, en effet, avisa une tête brune posée sur un oreiller – oreiller qui n'était pas le sien mais celui de son mari, Severus.

Ce dernier s'assit très doucement sur le rebord du lit et resta à observer cet être endormi avec une dévotion coupable. Et lorsque sa main commença à caresser ses cheveux noirs, il s'insulta intérieurement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça – vraiment ! Il détestait toucher Harry parce qu'il exécrait tout ce qu'il était, se dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser le front de son époux.

Sa peau n'était même pas douce ! S'il embrassait ainsi son visage, se dit-il en parsemant sa peau de petits baisers frénétiques, c'était pour mieux se rappeler de lui, plus tard, lorsqu'il revivrait la scène qui se passerait bientôt, à savoir lui – Severus – rejetant sa _moitié_ quand celle-ci aurait recouvré la mémoire.

« Je te déteste tellement ! » murmura-t-il, caressant son visage avec le sien encore et encore, embrassant toute parcelle de peau avec une incroyable tendresse. « Je te ferai payer tout ce que tu m'as fait, Harry ! »

_A suivre…_


	7. Domaines inconnus

**DANS L'ATTENTE DU SOUVENIR**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer**** : **Les romans Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. 

**NdA**** : **Petit éclaircissement : le titre de ce chapitre fait aussi bien référence au lieu où vont se trouver Harry et Severus qu'à l'amnésie dont souffre Harry car, pour lui, beaucoup de choses sont des 'Domaines inconnus'.

Je n'ai pas relu le chapitre donc je présume qu'il y a des fautes. N'y prêter pas attention s'il vous plaît. J'ai horreur d'en faire mais quand on tape, on ne les voit pas forcément et j'avoue avoir vraiment beaucoup de flemme concernant la relecture.

Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette histoire. Il a fallu que je la relise entièrement pour écrire ce chapitre avec cohérence. Je vais faire la même chose pour mes autres fics en cours afin de les terminer même si je ne peux pas vous dire le temps que je mettrais entre deux updates. Je ferai de mon mieux même si je manque de temps.

Je suis en vacances pour une semaine mais je ne sais pas si je serais en mesure de beaucoup écrire et si j'y arrive, ça sera pour updater un autre chapitre de « C'était écrit ».

En espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre, je vous fais de gros bisous.

* * *

**DANS L'ATTENTE DU SOUVENIR**

**Chapitre 7 : Domaines inconnus**

Harry passait ses journées à la construction de la maison et il commençait à apercevoir les fruits de ses efforts. Certes, il revenait toujours exténué le soir mais il été fier du résultat et avait hâte de le montrer à Severus.

Ce dernier avait également beaucoup de travail. A Poudlard, c'était la saison des examens et le professeur donnait un surcroît de travail à ses élèves afin qu'ils soient prêts à aborder et réussir n'importe quel sujet. Ils ne se voyaient donc que brièvement en début de matinée où ils n'avaient le temps que de se souhaiter une bonne journée, et en soirée où ils en profitait pour discuter, aider Harry à retrouver la mémoire ou simplement rester de longues heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois que Harry était rentré de l'hôpital avec son mari et seuls, quelques autres souvenirs avaient refait surface dans son esprit. Il avait passé les examens cérébraux qui lui avaient été prescrits et qui n'avaient révélé aucune séquelle de son accident.

Le médico-mage qu'il avait vu concernant son amnésie lui avait indiqué qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure et qu'avec les progrès qu'il avait faits en retrouvant quelques souvenirs, les autres reviendraient certainement en totalité avant que l'année civile ne soit terminée.

Lorsqu'il avait rapporté la nouvelle à Severus, celui-ci n'avait pas eu de réaction particulière mais s'était excusé peu après, prétextant une migraine. Harry ne l'avait pas revu de la journée.

« Et voilà ! » dit-il en fixant par magie les derniers clous sur la toiture. Un sourire satisfait s'était épanoui sur ses lèvres et il contempla un bref instant l'avancée des travaux.

La maison ressemblait à celle dans laquelle Severus et lui avaient habité avant leur divorce mais le jeune homme amnésique n'en était pas conscient. Elle était certes un peu plus grande mais conservait les aspects généraux de leur premier foyer.

Une fois les outils rangés et le charme protégeant la maison installé, Harry transplana à Pré-au-lard. Il passa par Honeydukes avant de rentrer au collège afin d'acheter les confiseries dont raffolaient son mari et lui-même.

Arrivé dans leurs quartiers, au sein des cachots, Harry fut ravi de voir que Severus était à moitié allongé sur le canapé, un épais livre à la main.

Lorsqu'il vit son ex-époux, le maître des potions sourit, glissa son marque page dans l'ouvrage qu'il posa sur la petite table, annexe au sofa.

« Bonsoir ! » lança le jeune sorcier, en se laissant tomber à côté de son compagnon avant de se pencher pour baiser brièvement ses lèvres. « Tu as déjà dîné ? » demanda-t-il en avisant qu'il était 21h30.

« Non, je t'attendais ! » répondit-il en se penchant à son tour pour presser de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Harry.

Harry entrouvrit la bouche et Severus en profita pour approfondir leur baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils n'étaient ni haletants, ni excités mais tout simplement heureux, en paix.

Depuis un mois, leur relation n'avait pas changé : ils dormaient tous les soirs l'un à côté de l'autre, s'embrassaient mais cela n'allait jamais plus loin – Harry n'étant pas encore prêt.

Intérieurement, Severus se persuadait qu'il en était satisfait et qu'il n'était pas impatient que son ex-mari veuille pousser les choses plus loin, comme il ne pourrait alors que le repousser avec dégoût.

Ils dînèrent en se racontant ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur journée, tout en étant ravi d'avoir un jour de repos le lendemain.

« Le dernier examen pour les cinquième année se passera mardi et pour les septième année, ce sera jeudi » expliqua Severus, après avoir avalé une bouchée de salade. « Ce soir, j'ai terminé de corriger les dernières copies donc je suis tranquille à présent ! Je vais leur rendre leurs copies avant les examens mais maintenant, c'est à eux de prouver que ce que j'ai tenté de leur apprendre aux cours de ces années n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd… ce dont je ne suis absolument pas certain compte tenu de leurs médiocres résultats. »

Harry sourit intérieurement. Il avait appris au cours de ce mois passé avec son compagnon, que Severus était très exigeant – aussi bien avec ses élèves qu'avec lui-même. En y réfléchissant bien, il l'était beaucoup moins avec Harry pour qui il paraissait ne pas se rendre compte des phrases naïves qu'il proférait parfois ou des petites bêtises involontaires qu'il faisait parfois.

« En ce qui me concerne » commença le jeune sorcier, en posant sa fourchette pour prendre sa petite cuillère en vue de savourer la mousse au chocolat-orange qui était leur dessert. « J'ai fini la toiture ce soir. Il me reste encore à recouvrir les murs, faire l'isolation, poser les fenêtres, installer toute la plomberie et les meubles fixes, à poser le carrelage et le parquet et faire d'autres menus travaux avant de pouvoir passer à la décoration. J'espère que tu vas bientôt passer me voir comme tu auras fini ton année scolaire la semaine prochaine. »

Harry regardait Severus avec un espoir non dissimulé et il vit l'homme lui sourire avant d'acquiescer sans hésitation, avec un amour évident dans les yeux.

« Je viendrais vendredi prochain, après la réunion de fin d'année avec Dumbledore et les autres professeurs ! » promit-il. « Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose demain ? »

« Me lever tard, voir mes amis à partir de 10h puis revenir déjeuner avec toi et passer l'après-midi et la soirée avec mon mari. Et toi ? »

« Me lever tard, finir de lire mon livre, voir Poppy pour le stock de potions de l'école mais ça ne devrait pas être long. Déjeuner avec toi et passer l'après-midi et la soirée avec mon mari. »

Les deux hommes sourirent, ravis de leur beau programme.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Le lendemain, Severus finissait de mettre la table lorsque Harry déboula dans ses quartiers, confus.

« Sev ! » l'appela-t-il en entrant comme une trombe dans le salon.

L'interpellé leva la tête, une interrogation dans les yeux.

« Combien a-t-on de maison exactement ? »

Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils et son mari expliqua.

« Je viens de voir Ron, Hermione, Remus et l'homme qui disait être mon majordome la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Tu te souviens… Henry ! »

Intérieurement inquiet, Severus acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, attendant la suite.

« On m'avait dit qu'il perdait la tête mais, peut-être a-t-il la mémoire défaillante mais il se souvient de certaines choses qui sont réelles. »

Snape était de plus en plus inquiet. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit encore, se demandant ce que Henry avait bien pu avouer à Harry.

« Il a mentionné la maison qui m'appartient et où il travaillait. Quand il a dit ça, il y a eu un lourd silence, tu aurais vu ça ! On aurait presque pu toucher la tension tant elle était palpable ! Hermione a pris la parole m'expliquant qu'il y avait bien une maison à mon nom, que je l'avais achetée avant que nous soyons ensemble, en prévision de mon départ de Poudlard… pour que je puisse avoir un pied-à-terre quelque part… mais, apparemment, je n'aurais pas habité longtemps là-bas comme nous avons emménagé ensemble assez rapidement, c'est bien cela ? »

L'enseignant hésita avant de répondre mais pensa qu'il était plus judicieux d'abonder dans le sens de Miss Granger que de donner une autre explication mensongère.

« En fait, tu as bel et bien acheté une maison avant de partir du collège. Tu y as habité quelques mois avant que nous nous installions dans une autre maison qui était plus adaptée à notre vie à deux. Par exemple, dans notre maison, il y avait un laboratoire pour moi qui me permettait de préparer mes potions » dit-il en maintenant au moins une vérité et en espérant que la maison qu'avait achetée Harry après avoir quitté son mari – et dont ils étaient en train de parler - n'en avait pas. « Tu n'as tout de même pas voulu vendre ta première maison car, comme tu venais de l'acheter, tu aurais dû la vendre à perte étant donné qu'il faut revendre au moins cinq ans après achat une maison si tu veux la revendre à un bon prix. De plus, elle se trouve dans une autre région que celle que nous avons acheté ensuite » ajouta-t-il en sachant qu'il avait raison comme il se rappelait que Dumbledore lui avait dit que Harry avait emménagé à côté des Weasley. « Comme tu le sais, j'ai voulu vendre notre première maison car un événement marquant pour moi s'était déroulé à l'intérieur et que je ne voulais plus y vivre. »

Severus vit Harry acquiescé et vit aussi que, même si son ex-époux s'efforçait de ne pas demander la raison, il était assuré qu'il ne poserait pas de question sur le sujet tant que Snape ne lui aurait pas autoriser à le faire… ce qui n'adviendrait jamais. Harry saurait suffisamment tôt pourquoi il avait vendu leur première maison, celle où ils avaient vécu deux ans de bonheur avant que Harry ne le quitte, lui déchirant le cœur.

« J'ai acheté une nouvelle maison qui a brûlé comme tu le sais et c'est sur ce même terrain que tu es en train de bâtir notre nouveau foyer donc, hormis celle que tu fabriques et celle qui t'appartient, nous n'avons aucune autre. »

Harry hocha la tête de compréhension.

« Tu viens à table ? » suggéra Severus. « Parce que c'est prêt et j'ai peur que ça refroidisse si nous tardons encore ! »

Harry s'installa. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, ils avaient enfin un après-midi pour eux. A cette pensée, une idée traversa l'esprit de l'ex-Gryffondor.

« Et si nous allions passer la journée dans mon ancienne maison ? »

Cette idée le ravissait tellement qu'il ne vit pas l'éclair sombre qui traversa le regard de son mari, ni son visage se renfrogner.

« Ca nous permettrait de voir autre chose, de décompresser ailleurs, de se couper un peu du quotidien… et puis, peut-être que des éléments familiers là-bas me permettront de retrouver la mémoire ! »

« Non ! »

A peine Harry avait-il fini de s'exclamer joyeusement que Severus lâchait sa réponse péremptoire.

« Mais… pourquoi ? » interrogea Harry, confus, dont la déception était apparente.

En avisant ce regard vert, limpide et innocent, Severus se résigna à attendre sa propre douleur. Il savait que la maison qui avait été celle de Harry pendant l'année suivant son divorce pouvait faire ressurgir les souvenirs manquants dans l'esprit de Harry et que si celui-ci les retrouvait, il le quitterait de nouveau, plus haineux que jamais à son égard.

Les mains tremblantes et se traitant d'imbécile, il sourit avec une bonne humeur feinte. « Oui, excuse-moi ! Si j'ai refusé, c'est parce que j'avais peur que tu ne te pousses trop toi-même à te remémorer mais tu as totalement raison, nous pouvons aller passer le week-end là-bas, ça nous changera les esprits et peut-être que ça sera bénéfique pour toi en fin de compte. »

'Et je serais peut-être sous peu débarrassé de toi !' se dit-il dans un ton mauvais, rempli d'une jubilation qu'il était loin de réellement ressentir.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison, Severus contempla la grande demeure qu'il n'avait jamais vu, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Heureusement que l'explication que lui avait fournie Miss Granger lui permettrait de dire qu'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup cette résidence car il n'aurait jamais pu faire croire à son ex-mari qu'il savait où était située l'emplacement de chaque pièce ou les éléments que composaient la cuisine.

Snape contempla le lieu avec avidité. C'était une place qui lui avait été interdite. Où Harry – le Harry qui ne voulait plus le voir – ne l'avait jamais accueilli et ne voulait même plus être en présence ne serait-ce que de son ombre. Il jubilait donc de se trouver là, de marcher sur la terre qu'avait foulée le jeune divorcé, de toucher les pierres et les colonnes de marbre dont été constituées l'entrée.

C'était une maison atypique pour le coin, grand sans l'être démesurément, un mélange paradoxal de simplicité et de sophistication, d'antique et de moderne qui ne desservait en rien la propriété, au contraire.

« Wouah ! » s'esclaffa Harry, les yeux perdus parmi les multiples merveilles de sa maison. « Je comprends bien maintenant pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu vendre cette maison ! »

'Et moi je comprends pourquoi tu l'as acheté !' se dit Severus en admirant les lignes épurées de la belle bâtisse aux teintes claires.

« Viens ! » s'écria Harry en riant, après avoir attrapé la main de son mari pour l'entraîner avec la vivacité passionnée qui caractérisait le jeune homme.

L'intérieur était aussi beau que l'extérieur. Là encore, c'était un savant mélange d'ancien et de moderne, de luxueux ou de sommaire, de grand et d'intime.

On retrouvait là le bon goût de Harry en matière de décoration.

Ils déposèrent leur bagage et entreprirent aussitôt de faire le tour du propriétaire.

Le cœur battant, Severus découvrait le lieu qui avait abrité Harry après leur divorce. Sans en avoir conscience et contrairement à ce qui était coutumier chez lui, il touchait à tout, laissant sa marque, son odeur, ses empreintes, comme pour s'approprier les lieux… ou laisser les traces indélébiles pour lui de son passage dans ce fort défendu, une fois que Harry l'aurait à nouveau chasser de sa vie.

« Et là, c'est notre chambre, regarde ! »

Le cœur de Severus se broya en entendant ce « nous » qui n'existait pas en ces lieux.

La chambre était de bonnes mesures, dans les tons crème avec des poutres en bois vernies dans une chaude couleur brune plus foncée. Un large lit à deux places trônait au milieu de la pièce, côté tête contre un mur. De larges fenêtres – dont une était ronde -, sur deux pans de mur, assuraient une luminosité diffuse et abondante. Les meubles en bois, d'un ton brun un peu plus léger que les poutres étaient soient incrustés dans le mur (pour les armoires), soit savamment posés pour laisser la place de passer tout en ayant un espace libre au centre de la pièce. Une petite plante verte était disposée à un coin de la pièce.

La pièce était belle mais Severus remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune photo… tout comme toutes les autres pièces qu'ils avaient visitées jusqu'à présent.

Harry touchait à tout lui aussi mais dans un tout autre but que celui de Severus : il voulait se rappeler.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Snape s'assit sur le lit, caressant les draps puis l'oreiller. Il savait que celui-ci étant à Harry car le jeune homme dormait toujours du même côté dans un lit.

Ce lit avait-t-il connu une autre personne que l'Elu ? se demanda-t-il brusquement en se relevant. Cette pensée le mettait tellement au supplice qu'il la chassa au plus tôt sous peine de se remplir de rage.

Harry faisait glisser ses mains sur les ouvrages qui composaient sa petite bibliothèque mais pas un seul souvenir revenait à son esprit. Il soupira, déçu.

« Ca ne sert à rien d'essayer de me rappeler, pour le moment parce que rien ne me vient ! » dit-il à son mari qui se tenait debout non loin de lui.

« Ne te force pas surtout, ça serait pire ! » le prévint Severus.

Harry acquiesça et lui reprit la main. « Viens ! On retourne aux cuisines ! Je vais voir si on peut trouver quelque chose à grignoter, j'ai faim ! »

**OOOoooOOO**

Harry s'attendait à ne rien trouver dans les placards destinés au rangement des denrées mais fut étonné de voir que ceux-ci étaient pleins.

« Tu as vu, il y a tout ce qu'il nous faut ! »

« C'est peut-être Henry… peut-être pense-t-il vraiment qu'il est ton majordome et que personne ne veut le détromper… après tout, il ne fait de mal à personne… »

« Peut-être, oui… » répondit Harry en sortant des aliments. « En tout cas, il doit venir régulièrement parce que je viens de trouver un pain de mie qui vient d'être fait, suivant la date de fabrication ! »

« Harry ! » appela Severus en se postant derrière le jeune homme et en étreignant ses deux bras de ses paumes. En laissant glisser ses mains le long des bras de son compagnon, Snape posa ses lèvres sur la nuque de son mari qui fut surpris de ce brusque revirement de situation. Il se laissa faire, pourtant, fermant les yeux lorsque les dents du professeur se mirent à mordiller sa jugulaire. Il soupira de contentement lorsque la langue chaude de son époux caressa son cou tandis que ses mains arpentaient sensuellement son torse. « Harry ! »

Harry pivota brutalement sur lui-même et captura avec passion les lèvres de son ancien enseignant. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, Severus pressant ses mains contre les fesses fermes de son ex-mari.

« Harry, j'ai envie de toi ! »

Ces mots, soupirés d'une voix rauque au désir contenu, furent la douche froide pour le jeune homme qui repoussa rapidement son ardent partenaire.

« Non ! » balbutia-t-il avec fébrilité. « Je ne suis pas encore prêt ! Je suis désolé Severus ! Tellement désolé ! »

Harry était rouge et, honteux, n'osait levé les yeux vers son mari.

Snape fut aussitôt pris de remords. Il avait autant envie du corps de son ancien élève maintenant que jadis mais ce qui exacerbait son désir était le fait qu'il se trouvait là où il n'aurait pas dû être et marqué Harry de son corps et de sa passion en ce lieu symbolique signifiait, pour Severus, une confirmation mêlée de vengeance. Cela lui confirmerait sa possession sur la personne de Harry et lorsque le jeune homme l'aurait jeté dehors, Severus pourrait lui targuer qu'il avait bien profité de son corps.

Bien sûr, en son fort intérieur, Severus avait en partie honte de cette pensée immorale mais il avait été tellement blessé par le départ injustifié de Harry du foyer conjugal et de son abandon qu'il voulait lui faire regretter de lui avoir, un jour, fait tant de mal.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, Harry. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller si loin ; tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

« Mais je sais que je suis ton mari, que c'est moi qui suis amnésique – pas toi – et que tu as des envies et des besoins… »

« Ne viens pas me sortir de telles fadaises, Harry ! » répliqua Snape d'un ton un peu dur. « Une personne qui force une autre personne – physiquement ou mentalement – à avoir des rapports sexuelles sous couvert de n'importe quelle excuse simpliste n'en vaut pas la peine ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses pour ton comportement mais plutôt que tu me pardonnes pour le mien. Je souhaite juste que tu me tiennes au courant le jour où tu voudras que notre relation redevienne charnelle. Je ne te cache pas que j'y aspire plus qu'ardemment mais je ne veux pas plus que tu te forces à venir vers moi pour cela en étant pas prêt que tu te forces à te rappeler tes souvenirs. Chaque chose en son temps, mon amour ! »

Harry acquiesça, visiblement encore gêné mais soulagé. Severus lui prit alors le pain de mie des mains et proposa « Un sandwich ? »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Ils passèrent la soirée à fouiner dans la maison, cherchant tout et rien et se couchèrent tard dans le grand lit de la chambre de Harry.

Le sommeil du jeune homme fut fortement perturbé par le rire sardonique et démoniaque qu'il associait à celui de Draco Malfoy mais, pour une raison obscure, il savait que ce n'était pas celui du jeune homme. Ce rire le faisait frissonner de mal-être, le maintenait tendu comme une corde d'arc, lui glaçait le sang et lui transperçait cœur et entrailles.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, ruisselant de sueur, le prénom de Severus sur les lèvres.

D'un geste vif de la tête, il regarda son époux à son côté et vit que celui-ci dormait d'un sommeil paisible. Il se rallongea, l'esprit bouillonnant et fut incapable de se rendormir. Il se leva donc tôt et alla préparer le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner. Il avait décidé d'emmener son époux en pique-nique.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

La journée passa très rapidement. Le matin, ils avaient petit-déjeuner en discutant avec animation d'intérêts communs. Harry avait beaucoup appris sur lui-même en découvrant les objets de la maison, ses livres, ses documents et les publicités et catalogues qu'il avait gardé. Il en avait parlé avec Severus qui lui avait raconté quelques anecdotes sur leur passé : ce qu'ils avaient fait, où ils étaient allés…

Ensuite, dans la matinée, ils avaient redécouvert avec davantage d'approfondissement les pièces de la maison et ce qu'elle contenait. Il ne leur restait que quelques pièces à voir (ou analyser, comme disait Harry) dont le grenier qu'ils n'avaient fait que survoler la veille.

Ils étaient sortis et avaient marcher aux alentours du domaine, puis étaient revenus pour prendre un balai comme le terrain était trop important pour le couvrir à pied. Harry avait donc volé bien au dessus des arbres avec son éclair de feu, Severus sur le balai, derrière lui.

L'homme lui avait avoué ne pas savoir se débrouiller avec virtuosité dur un balai alors son mari lui avait proposé de n'en prendre qu'un. Aux dires des autres, il savait qu'il était doué sur un balai mais avait vraiment pu le constater lorsqu'il était monté sur le manche en bois sur lequel il s'était senti totalement à l'aise, en harmonie avec ce qui l'entourait : en quelque sorte dans son élément.

Ils avaient pique-niqué sur une étendue de verdure et de fleurs et s'étaient reposés dans la chaleur du début d'après-midi.

Ils avaient rejoint la maison à l'heure du dîner, ayant profité de cette journée clémente.

Harry avait ri lorsque Severus s'était extasié toutes les trente secondes sur les ingrédients pour potions qu'il voyait au gré de leur promenade et leur panier, qui avait été plein de victuailles le midi, était maintenant rempli d'herbes, champignons, feuilles, fleurs, branches ou écorces.

Après s'être occupé de la bonne conservation de ses trouvailles, Severus retrouva Harry qui avait préparé le dîner. Ils s'attablèrent et mangèrent en discutant de cette journée qui avait représenté pour eux un moment hors du temps.

Après avoir lancé le charme qui nettoyait la vaisselle, Harry proposa à Severus d'aller investiguer les dernières pièces de la maison.

« Tu peux commencer à t'occuper du grenier pendant que je finis les pièces du bas, s'il te plaît Severus ! Je te rejoindrai ensuite, ça ira plus vite ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Snape se retrouva à ouvrir placards et malles se trouvant dans le grenier. Celui-ci était propre. On voyait très bien que Henry et certainement Harry s'occupaient correctement de la maison, du haut en bas.

Comme l'avait deviné Severus, la maison n'était pas dotée d'un laboratoire. Il se demandait si Harry ne l'avait pas choisi également pour ce motif. Peut-être devenait-il paranoïaque : Harry avait peut-être acheté cette maison, après leur divorce, uniquement parce qu'elle était à son goût et qu'elle ait ou non un laboratoire n'avait pas influencé son choix…

« Je me donne peut-être trop d'importance » se dit-il à haute voix. « Harry se contrefichait déjà pas mal de moi à cette époque sinon, il ne m'aurait pas quitté ! »

Severus ne trouva pas d'éléments particuliers dans le grenier et il doutait que le moindre de ces objets aident le jeune homme à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Il ne lui restait qu'une malle à ouvrir et ce serait tout.

« Alohomora ! » dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur la malle.

Une seconde après avoir déclaré l'incantation, il se retrouvait propulsé contre un mur.

Etourdi, Severus haletait – totalement déconcerté. Heureusement qu'un matelas s'était tenu à l'endroit même où il avait été projeté sinon il se serait fait très mal.

S'approchant de nouveau de la malle, le regard méfiant, il se lança un sort de protection avant de tenter de l'ouvrir encore une fois à l'aide de plusieurs sortilèges.

Au bout de dix minutes, il continuait toujours de lancer des sorts sans que le verrou ne bouge.

Intérieurement, il pestait mais se demandait aussi ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans cette malle pour que le système de fermeture ne lui permette pas l'accès à l'aide d'un sort de base.

« C'est certainement plus intéressant que les autres objets que j'ai trouvés ici ! »

Il lui fallu encore cinq minutes avant de réussir à faire sauter le cadenas. A bout de patience, il grogna, arrêta toute magie et se rua sur le verrou d'un geste de colère. Vengeur, il tira dessus et… le cadenas céda. C'était…

C'était…

… Tout simplement ingénieux !

Les seules personnes pouvant entrer dans cette demeure étaient des sorciers et il n'y avait que peu de sorciers qui auraient pensé ou eu la volonté d'ouvrir une malle à la manière des moldus. Un sorcier était bien trop habitué à l'usage de la baguette (ou, certains étaient bien trop arrogants pour s'abaisser à utiliser leurs mains) pour ne pas en avoir recours.

« C'est simple mais si brillant ! » s'exclama Severus en ouvrant la malle avec curiosité.

Ce qu'il découvrit le fit se figer et il tomba à genoux.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et ses yeux se mirent à le piquer. Il haletait maintenant aussi fort que lorsqu'il venait de se faire projeter contre le mur par le souffle magique de son propre sortilège.

Sa lèvre inférieure trembla et il gémit de douleur.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les endiguer.

Son poing droit se serra et alla se plaquer fortement contre sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur qui lui faisait atrocement mal.

Son autre main alla prendre le premier objet qui se trouvait parmi cet amas de souvenirs douloureux.

Ses doigts tremblants caressèrent le cadre poli et argenté qui entourait une photo. Severus la prit en gémissant encore et regarda les deux individus qui, souriant de bonheur, venaient de se marier. Il caressa les contours du visage heureux de Harry avant d'agripper le cadre des deux mains et de venir le serrer contre son cœur.

Ses yeux embués se fixèrent sur le costume de marié qu'avait porté Harry et qui se trouvait tout à l'heure sous la photo de leur mariage.

L'homme déposa la photo avec soin sur le parquet et attrapa le costume dans lequel il enfouit son visage en respirant le léger parfum de son mari qui subsistait encore au sein des fibres du tissu.

Il lissa avec douceur les pans de la veste noire et la maintint sur ses genoux afin de la garder à proximité tout en pouvant découvrir ce que cachait encore cette vieille malle.

Une pile de photo en noire et blanc ou en couleur se trouvait dessous – souvenirs d'une vie à deux.

Les yeux de jais, avides, ne perdaient rien de ce qu'ils voyaient, notant tout ce que Harry avait gardé de leur histoire.

'Mais je ne comprends pas' se dit-il brusquement. 'Dans sa lettre, il me disait qu'il allait détruire tout ce qu'il avait emmené et qui nous montrait ensemble. Il disait qu'il ne resterait plus aucune preuve de notre mariage alors pourquoi a-t-il gardé tout ça ! Alors que c'est lui qui m'a quitté !'

En proie à une intense confusion, c'est à peine s'il eu le temps d'entendre des pas monter les escaliers. Il se lança un sort pour camoufler les traces de sa douleur, se força à relâcher la tension de son corps et accueilli Harry comme il le put. Il tenta un sourire qui disparu aussitôt et demeura silencieux, n'ayant pas encore confiance en le timbre que prendrait sa voix.

« Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » lui demanda Harry, inconscient du tumulte qu'avait vécu ici son ex-mari. « Parce que moi, je n'ai rien trouvé de palpitant ! »

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla à côté de son mari, poussant du mollet le cadre où était glissé la photo de leur mariage et, en entendant le bruit du métal contre le parquet, Harry le saisit et le retourna. Il se figea brièvement avant de laisser éclater sa joie.

« Tu as retrouvé notre photo de mariage ! »

Puis, il aperçut la malle ouverte et sa tête lui tourna.

Il se revit, le visage sombre et douloureux, agenouillé comme aujourd'hui devant cette même malle. Le ciel n'était pas aussi lumineux que celui d'aujourd'hui et l'on pouvait entendre la pluie frapper les carreaux et la foudre claquer contre la terre.

Son visage aux traits tordus étaient ravagés. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et il n'en apprit pas la cause comme sa réminiscence prit fin.

Il prononça alors à voix haute ce qu'il venait de constater.

« J'ai pleuré lorsque j'ai mis cette photo dans cette malle ! »

_A suivre…_


	8. Ce rire mystérieux

**DANS L'ATTENTE DU SOUVENIR**

**Auteur** **: Elehyn**

**Disclaimer** **: **Les romans Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

**NdA** **: **Coucou à tous. Tout d'abord, je remercie les personnes m'ayant laissé une review ou un message. Ca fait toujours plaisir. Aussi, je suis désolée pour l'attente trop longue que vous avez dû subir. Je sais que je mets beaucoup de temps pour poster un chapitre mais je tiens à rappeler ce que j'ai dit auparavant et que je maintiendrai : une fic commencée sera une fic terminée. Je comprends votre septicisme à ce propos quand on voit que je mets autant de temps à publier un chap mais j'ai horreur de commencer à lire une fic et de voir que l'auteur ne poste plus. C'est atrocement frustrant et je ne tiens pas à infliger ça à mes propres lecteurs donc, avec moi, vous avez cette assurance-là : je finirai tout !

Je tenais à ajouter que certaines reviews m'ont particulièrement touché (dans le bon sens du terme) et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Bisous à tous.

**

* * *

**

DANS L'ATTENTE DU SOUVENIR

**Chapitre 8 : Ce rire mystérieux**

« Severus, je ne comprends pas la vision que je viens d'avoir » avoua la voix troublée de Harry. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pleuré quand j'ai mis cette photo dans cette malle… et puis, pourquoi ai-je mis cette photo dans cette malle alors qu'elle devrait trôner en bonne place chez nous ? Pourquoi se trouve-t-elle dans le grenier d'une maison où tu m'as dit qu'on venait rarement ? C'est complètement fou… illogique ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Severus tentait encore de contrôler ses propres réactions devant la découverte de ces objets représentants des souvenirs douloureux pour lui. La dernière fois qu'il les avait vu, ils étaient placés ça et là dans leur foyer, prouvant à leurs visiteurs combien ils s'aimaient et étaient unis. Il était encore heureux à cette époque-là. Il lui était donc pénible de trouver une explication logique pour Harry là où il n'y en avait pas. Mais il savait qu'il devait rassurer son ex-mari et non lui répliquer d'une voix tranchante – comme il avait pourtant envie de le faire – que si leurs affaires se trouvaient là, c'était parce qu'il l'avait quitté deux ans après leur mariage sans aucune explication.

« Severus ? » l'appela Harry, impatient d'entendre une réponse explicative.

« C'est vrai que nous ne venions que très peu souvent ici, c'est pour ça que je ne connais pas bien cette maison » commença le maître des potions avec une voix calme, contrastant totalement avec son agitation intérieure. « Lorsque nous avons vendu notre première maison, j'ai rempli cette malle de toutes nos affaires de mariage et t'ai demandé de venir la mettre ici pour un temps. Nous étions à la recherche d'un autre foyer. Nous vivions à Poudlard temporairement parce que c'était plus pratique pour moi et nous ne pouvions pas garder toutes nos affaires à l'école. Certaines choses comme nos meubles, nous les avions mis dans un garde-meuble et d'autres choses étaient entreposées à Gringott's. Nous n'avons pas vendu la maison il y a très longtemps. J'ai trouvé l'autre – celle qui a brûlé – il y a peu et j'attendais de t'en parler pour te faire la surprise. Depuis, nos affaires n'ont pas tellement bougé. Je suis d'ailleurs heureux que nos souvenirs de mariage ne se soient pas trouvées dans la maison ayant été démolie par les flammes. » conclut-il avec véracité cette fois-ci.

Harry acquiesça, « Moi aussi ! »

« Et pour finir de te répondre : je pense que tu pleurais en refermant cette malle parce que tu répugnais à enfermer nos affaires de mariage. Tu es tellement romantique ! »

Severus lui lança un clin d'œil et Harry lui rendit son sourire.

Intérieurement pourtant, le jeune sorcier réfléchissait à cette dernière explication. Il se savait romantique, avait compris que sa personnalité le portait à ce caractère mais il lui semblait assez étrange de pleurer pour une malle dont il savait qu'elle n'allait être fermée que provisoirement… Mais peut-être que son être profond – celui qui n'était pas amnésique – l'était plus que lui en cet instant car les souvenirs qu'il détenait apportait son lot d'émotions – émotions que lui, avait oublié.

Snape détaillait avec attention les réactions de son ex-époux, essayant de savoir s'il avait réussi à le convaincre. D'après ce qu'il voyait, la réponse était plutôt affirmative et il s'en félicitait. Pourtant, il était toujours contrarié de devoir garder pour lui des questions sans réponse. Pour quelle raison Harry l'avait-il quitté, après lui avoir laissé une lettre abominable alors qu'il conservait visiblement leurs affaires qu'il avait prétendu vouloir détruire ? Et pourquoi avait-il pleuré en enfermant leurs souvenirs dans cette malle ? Ces agissements étaient en totale contradiction avec les mots qu'il avait écrit sur cette foutue lettre !

Et ce qui rendait Severus plus frustré encore, c'étaient que les réponses à ces interrogations se trouvaient à proximité de lui, à l'intérieur de la tête de Harry mais que ni lui, ni Harry ne pouvaient pour l'instant en avoir accès.

Misérable, il se fit la réflexion que même si Harry aurait su, il ne lui aurait pas dit. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois ! Il n'avait jamais eu d'explications.

Mais cette fois-ci, se promit-il, il ne laisserait pas Harry s'échapper sans lui avoir soutiré des informations. Cette fois-ci, même si Harry le flanquait à la porte de chez lui, il lui demanderait d'abord _pourquoi_ avant de partir. Il avait au moins droit à cela !

Une vague de haine pure l'envahit alors, dirigée entièrement contre Harry. 'Tu ne sais pas tout ce que je fais pour toi, petit ingrat !' se dit-il. 'Tu ignores tout de ce que je déploie pour ton bien-être, pour que tu ne sois pas traumatisé et que tes souvenirs te reviennent en douceur ! Comme je te déteste, Harry Potter ! Comme je méprise l'essence-même de ton être ! Comme je maudis le jour où j'ai stupidement laissé entrer ta fourberie dans mon cœur !'

Harry ne vit bien sûr pas le regard chargé de mépris et de rancœur dirigé à son encontre. Il était trop affairé à dégarnir la malle, trouvant le costume de marié de Severus, leurs discours respectifs prononcés lors de leurs vœux, les petites cartes de remerciements de leurs proches, le message d'amour qu'ils s'étaient écrit et qu'ils avaient lu dans l'intimité une fois mariés, les petits cadeaux symboliques qu'ils s'étaient faits, les faire-parts de leur mariage et tout ce qui avait été et n'était plus.

Le regard rivé vers ces objets lourds de souvenirs douleureux, Severus se laissa aller suivant des réminiscences datant des deux dernières semaines où il vivait encore avec Harry. Les deux dernières semaines où son attitude envers lui avait drastiquement changé, où il était passé du mari aimant et attentif au jeune homme rempli de morgue et de dérision.

Snape avait travaillé d'arrache pied ce jour-là, avait reçu une visite qui l'avait contrarié, avait appris que l'article sur sa nouvelle création n'allait paraître que six mois plus tard dans « Potions Expert », n'avait pas reçu sa livraison de fleurs séchées des hautes sphères de l'Himalaya comme cela avait été prévu pour qu'il puisse commencer une autre création qui lui tenait à cœur et, enfin, savait qu'il devait voir Dumbledore pour un entretien. Il n'était donc pas de très bonne humeur mais avait essayé de ne pas infligé celle-ci à la seule personne qui pouvait contrebalancer cet état de fait, à savoir son mari. Cependant, à son arrivée, Harry avait semblé lui aussi très irrité. Distant et froid, il ne devait pas avoir connu une journée plus clémente que lui. Severus ne l'avait donc pas questionné, craignant d'ouvrir les vannes de leur agacement mutuel.

Le lendemain cependant, Severus avait remarqué que l'attitude de Harry n'avait pas changé. Le matin, il avait posé quelques interrogations mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu de retour donc avait mis un terme à ce monologue. Le soir, Harry n'était pas rentré. Le lendemain, inquiet, Severus lui était tombé dessus à son arrivée, le questionnant. Harry avait été évasif et s'était éclipsé au premier motif venu. Severus en avait été outré et furieux. Le soir, ils s'étaient fortement disputés – Harry ne donnant pas les raisons de sa méchante humeur. Le douze jours suivants s'étaient ressemblés : absence de regards de Harry vers son mari alors que Severus ressentait le poids conséquent de ses yeux verts sur lui quand le maître des potions ne l'observait pas, silences pesants lorsqu'ils ne se disputaient pas, commentaires assassins de Harry lancés parfois à son mari – tantôt en privé, tantôt en public, absence de communication sur le fond du problème, absences de signe d'affection et d'amour.

Au bout de deux semaines de ce traitement, Severus en avait eu plus qu'assez. Après de vaines tentatives de communication variées, il s'était promis de taper du poing sur la table lorsqu'il était rentré et avait aperçu cette lettre qui l'avait détruit.

Dans l'esprit de Severus ne règnait qu'une question depuis un an et, plus que tout, en cet instant : que s'était-il passé à l'aube de ces deux dernières semaines de vie commune ?

« Sev ! » l'appela soudain le jeune sorcier en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Brusquement alerté, l'interpelé se tourna vers son vis-à-vis. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ca tourne ! » balbutia Harry, l'air souffrant.

Severus prit aussitôt son ex-mari dans ses bras, le maintenant comme si la force de son étreinte pouvait faire cesser ce tournis.

« Harry ! » appela Severus, inquiet d'entendre les faibles gémissements de l'ex-Gryffondor et de voir son corps se prostrer petit à petit.

Mais Harry n'entendit pas cet appel. Sa tête – tout comme sa cicatrice – le faisaient souffrir. Elle tournait tellement qu'il avait l'impression d'être dans un manège pivotant à l'infini. Heureusement, cette sensation ne dura pas. A la place, des images se mirent à défiler à grande vitesse devant ses yeux fermés.

Il se revit à onze ans, faire face à ce dangereux sorcier dont tout le monde avait eu peur en ces temps troubles. Le visage en forme de serpent était logé dans le crâne d'une autre personne et ce tableau était répugnant. Il se vit ensuite dans un lit d'hôpital, à côté de deux personnes qu'il savait être Ron et Hermione et il leur souriait. A ce dernier souvenir, une sensation de paix se diffusa dans tout son être. Elle fut cependant bientôt balayée par une crispation qui se referma sur ses entrailles lorsqu'il eut la vision furtive d'un homme grand, élégamment vêtu, à l'éclat des yeux aussi glacé que le gris qui les colorait et portant de longs cheveux blonds. Dans ce qui semblait être une librairie, le sorcier fixait avec mépris son double qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans. Draco était à côté de lui et l'observait avec ce même regard de haine. Un autre souvenir força son entrée dans le cerveau de Harry : un serpent géant aux yeux crevés se frayait un chemin dans sa direction, sa gueule ouverte sur des dents luisantes de venin.

Harry se raidit davantage lorsque le serpent disparut, laissant place à une image très floue et sombre. On aurait dit qu'il voyait un couloir plongé dans l'obscurité à travers des lunettes non adaptées à sa vue ou alors… qu'il percevait ce couloir à travers ses larmes… Cette mystérieuse image ne le troublait pas. Non, ce qui lui faisait dresser ses poils sur la peau de tout son corps, qui lui faisait parcourir la colonne vertébrale d'un frisson glacial et lui enserrait l'estomac et le cœur était ce long rire de gorge masculin, jubilatoire, aussi froid que la banquise et à l'accent féroce qu'il entendait résonner dans son crâne en un écho répétitif.

Un gémissement douloureux lui échappa. « Severus ! »

« Je suis là ! » entendit-il dans le creux de son oreille. Cette voix-là, familière et chaleureuse, contenait un accent terrorisé, comme si l'homme avait essayé de lui remémorer sa présence depuis un bon moment… ce qu'il avait dû faire, se dit Harry en remarquant que le rappel de ses souvenirs avait dû le laisser hermétique aux interpellations de son mari pendant quelques minutes.

« Pardonne-moi ! » murmura l'ex-Gryffondor dans le cou de son compagnon, s'excusant de son absence momentanée.

« Comment le pourrais-je ? »

Cette répartie de Severus laissa Harry interloqué. Il se détacha légèrement de son ancien professeur et regarda celui-ci, surpris. Severus avait le regard vaquant, perdu dans un de recoin de la pièce qu'il ne voyait certainement pas. Il semblait être perdu dans son interrogation.

« Quoi ? » murmura Harry, en secouant faiblement la tête de gauche à droite.

Son regard toujours perdu au loin, Severus se pencha vers Harry. Celui-ci vit que la bouche fine de son mari était crispée en une moue amère. Severus lui baisa le front avec une déférence qui contrastait avec l'appui prononcé de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Tellement prononcé que son baiser en était presque douloureux. C'était comme ci Severus avait voulu imprimer sa marque en lui.

« Comment pourrais-je te pardonner ? » répéta Snape, d'une voix si faible que Harry dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Severus paraissait parler davantage à lui-même qu'à son mari.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, perdu à son tour.

« J'ai eu tellement mal ! » balbutia la voix rauque du sorcier plus âgé. « _Tu_ m'as fait tellement de mal ! Pour quoi ? _Pourquoi ? _Je n'ai jamais compris ! Jamais… Je t'aimais tant ! Tu prétendais m'aimer toi aussi et pourtant tu m'as laissé ! Pourquoi ? Toutes les réponses sont dans ta tête. Donne-les moi, je t'en prie. Donne-les moi, je t'en supplie Harry ! »

« Severus, je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis ! » lança Harry d'une voix plus forte qui ramena Severus à la réalité.

Snape sursauta. Il s'horrifia de ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Tu parles dans ta barbe ! » fustigea le jeune sorcier. « Tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est que je t'avais fait mal… ce que je ne comprends pas non plus… »

Severus soupira de soulagement en silence, se réprimandant de sa bévue. Il ne faudrait plus jamais qu'il se laisse aller ainsi à ses pensées devant son ex-époux. Devant l'air interrogateur des yeux verts, il réfléchit à toute vitesse, cherchant une excuse plausible et lui adressa un demi-sourire faussement moqueur envers lui-même.

« Tu as détruit mon cœur quand j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu à jamais après cet horrible accident de vol. Te voilà amnésique et ça me fait mal… mal de savoir que tu ne te souviens plus de nous… »

« Oh Severus ! »

L'émeraude de ses yeux s'était embuée de larmes contenues, qu'il dissimula dans les plis des vêtements de son mari.

« Et tu m'en veux pour ça, c'est bien ça ? » demanda-t-il, la voix étouffée par le tissu.

« Non » répondit Severus. « Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça ! (Je t'en veux pour tout autre chose, pensa-t-il.) Ce n'était pas de ta faute. D'ailleurs, je ne t'en veux pas du tout » mentit-il. « Je disais ça comme ça. Par contre, je ne t'aurais pas pardonné si tu n'avais pas survécu. »

Harry lui caressa la joue avant de le serrer fortement dans ses bras. Comme il aimait cet homme-là !

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Les dents serrées, Severus fusillait son ex-mari des yeux sans que celui-ci s'en aperçoive. Il buvait son thé vert à la menthe à petites gorgées régulières pour tenter de déloger le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge.

Enthousiaste, Harry parlait avec Ron et Hermione de la maison qu'il avait pratiquement terminé. Le couple avait invité les deux hommes et l'ambiance générale était joviale. En fait, on aurait dit que l'année précédente n'avait jamais existé. C'était comme si Harry ne l'avait jamais quitté et ce constat hypocrite rendait l'ancien maître des potions malade.

« Il ne me reste que des menus travaux de plomberie, à intégrer les meubles fixes et faire la décoration. J'ai totalement terminé les sols » s'extasia Harry avec un bonheur communicatif. Ses yeux verts s'illuminèrent davantage avant qu'il ne propose « Vous voulez venir la voir ? »

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient tous transplané sur le terrain de Snape, devant sa maison. Harry rit, en proie à une grande joie en avisant la maison qu'il avait tenu à finir au plus vite pour son mari. Il ne remarqua pas que tous les autres s'étaient figés à la vue de la bâtisse.

Severus était devenu blanc comme un linge et Hermione le regarda un instant, posant une main compatissante sur son avant-bras.

Severus se força à se ressaisir et tenta un sourire. Hermione secoua la tête et il comprit que son sourire devait sembler vraiment crispé.

Ron se râcla la gorge. « Euh… c'est une très belle maison, Harry. Tu as fait du très bon travail ! »

« Merci ! » s'exclama-t-il en se retournant, un sourire franc aux lèvres. « Et toi, Severus, tu en penses quoi ? »

L'interpellé omit de préciser que cette demeure ressemblait énormément à leur premier foyer. A la place, il s'entendit dire qu'elle était magnifique et qu'il était fier des efforts qu'avait fourni son mari.

Harry insista pour qu'ils viennent visiter également l'intérieur. Pendant toute la visite, Severus dût se mordre l'intérieur de la joue. Il espérait que Harry finirait la maison le plus tard possible, après le 1er septembre ce qui lui permettrait de prétexter ne pas pouvoir venir y vivre comme son logement à Poudlard était bien plus pratique pour lui. Ensuite, Harry recouvrerait la mémoire et ils ne se reverraient jamais.

Snape ignora le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit devant cette certitude et poursuivit sa visite.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Lockhart ? Ce nom ne me dit rien ! »

« Il a été ton professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal lors de ta deuxième année… Un bien piètre professeur d'ailleurs ! » précisa Severus avec une moue de dégoût aux lèvres. « Son unique centre d'intérêts était sa petite personne et ce qui le préoccupait le plus était de le renvoi de son image dans le miroir ! Il n'est resté qu'un an à Poudlard et s'il n'en serait tenu qu'à moi, il ne serait resté qu'une seconde le temps de lui dire Oust ! »

« Ton descriptif me donne vraiment hâte de me souvenir de lui » lança Harry avec ironie en replaçant le livre qu'avait écrit Lockhart sur l'étagère de la librairie.

L'ex-Gryffondor avait insisté pour que les deux hommes se rendent au Chemin de Traverse pour y faire des courses mais plus particulièrement pour le jeune sorcier afin qu'il voit si cette rue ferait revenir quelques précieux souvenirs.

Ils étaient donc allés chez la couturière, Madame Malkin, à la banque où ils avaient retiré un peu d'argent, chez Monsieur Ollivander, dans la boutique de l'apothicaire (Severus doutait que Harry se souvienne de quoi que ce soit dans ce commerce comme il ne s'y était pas rendu souvent mais lui ne passait jamais dans cette rue commerçante sans se rendre dans ce magasin). Harry l'avait ensuite traîné dans la boutique de farces et attrapes des Weasley où il s'était extasié devant tout – au grand dam de Severus.

« Sur ce point, tu n'as pas changé Harry ! » lui avait-il dit ce qui avait fait éclater de rire le jeune homme. Severus s'était contenté de le regarder mi-figue, mi-raisin comme selon lui, il ne venait pas forcément de gratifier l'Elu d'un compliment.

A présent, leurs pas les menaient vers le glacier nommé Florian. Celui-ci détenait un commerce florissant, toujours peuplé de gourmands. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire et apparemment, l'estomac de Harry s'en était souvenu. Mais Severus n'aurait protesté pour rien au monde comme il était également amateur de crèmes glacées.

Une fois attablée à l'extérieur, le menu se déroula devant leurs yeux avides. Florian avait un choix qui aurait fait palir d'envie n'importe quel grand glacier.

La bave aux lèvres, Harry commanda une coupe avec cinq parfums : au speculoos, à la violette, au pain d'épices, à la nougatine et au nougat espagnol nommé Turron. Une montagne de chantilly recouvrait le tout et était surmontée d'une cerise au marasquin et d'amandes effilées grillées. Tout aussi salivant, Severux choisit la même coupe mais avec des parfums différents : aux fruits des bois, au sirop d'érable, à la confiture de lait, aux brownies et à la cardamome.

« Mmmm, c'est trop bon ! » gémit Harry en léchant sa cuillère.

Severus n'aurait pas pu acquiescer davantage comme il enfournait une large cuillérée dans sa bouche.

« Je ne me souviens malheureusement pas de cet endroit » déplora l'ex-Gryffondor. « Ni des autres que nous avons visité d'ailleurs. » Il soupira.

« Ne t'impatiente pas outre mesure » le morigéna tendrement son ex-mari. « Tu finiras par tout retrouver mais petit à petit. Tu as plus de vingt ans de souvenirs à te rappeler. Ca ne va donc pas se faire en deux jours ! »

« Tu as raison ! » grimaça l'impétueux sorcier en se déplaçant trop rapidement sur sa chaise. Se faisant, un de ses pieds heurta une des chevilles de Severus sous la table.

« Aïe ! » lâcha Severus.

« Oh pardon ! » s'excusa aussitôt son ex-époux. Sans réfléchir, son pied vint caresser la zone de la cheville de Severus qu'il avait atteint.

Ce dernier ouvrit des yeux ronds, imité tout aussi soudainement par Harry qui avait agi sous l'emprise d'une impulsion.

Harry rougit mais ne cessa pas sa caresse sous la table. Bien qu'il soit gêné par sa brusque réaction, il aimait la sensation qui grandissait en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il cajolait la jambe de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas encore s'être remis du choc initial. Harry le dévisagea, notant toutes les expressions de son visage. Sa bouche arrondie en un O parfait se referma doucement, presque entièrement. De minuscules gouttelettes de sueur apparurent au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Ses joues s'étaient délicatement empourprées et contrastaient avec sa pâleur faciale habituelle. Ses yeux déjà sombres s'embrasaient par des flammes noires et brûlantes qui captivaient Harry. Le jeune homme se sentait tenu par ce regard hypnotique et n'entendait plus que les faibles halètements qui sortaient de la bouche de son compagnon. Il nota pourtant la main de l'homme qui tremblait, les doigts crispés sur le manche de sa cuillère sur laquelle coulait de la crème glacée.

Sous la table, son pied allait et venait toujours en un rythme lent. En une seconde, en un seul geste, Severus aurait pu rompre ce contact mais il n'en fit rien.

De son côté, Severus était en proie à un désir violent. Il avait brusquement trop chaud, des coulées de transpiration mouillaient son dos, collant sa chemise contre sa peau. Il se sentait affreusement serré dans ses sous-vêtements et il se sentait mal à l'aise d'éprouver un tel désir dans un lieu public, au milieu de tant de personnes. Mais il n'aurait déplacé sa jambe pour rien au monde car le jeune homme qui maintenait son regard, le puissant sorcier qui le tenait captif par ses chaudes prunelles de jade, la sublime créature qui détenait tout son être était son Harry. Le Harry d'avant. Celui qui l'avait aimé.

Bien évidemment, son ex-moitié ne s'en souvenait plus mais Harry était en effet coutûmié de ce genre de gestes impulsifs. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'approuvaient les grandes effusions en public mais il était dans la nature de l'Elu de suivre ses attentions instinctives et il ne se rendait compte de ses réactions irréfléchies qu'après les avoir faites.

Le Harry qui avait accepté d'être son mari n'avait eu de cesse de lui montrer son affection. Le Harry d'après ne lui avait plus rien prouvé… jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de Harry du tout dans la vie de Severus.

Un rire brusque et méprisant vint mettre un terme à ce moment et Severus en eut physiquement mal. Il s'était bien trop immergé dans les yeux de Harry pour ne pas ressentir la violence du choc lorsque cette complicité se brisa.

Le pied qui le caressait sous la table retomba à terre. Severus vit Harry tressaillir, se raidir et pâlir atrocement. Leurs regards se tournèrent en même temps vers la source de ce son dédaigneux.

Draco Malfoy se tenait non loin d'eux deux, ses yeux gris et froids plongés dans ceux de Harry. Il se détourna en une seconde et continua son chemin.

Cet instant fut très bref mais il réussit à refroidir totalement l'ambiance.

Severus et Harry finirent leurs courses sur le Chemin de Traverse mais l'atmosphère autour deux était plus lourde. Seul le passage au magasin de confiseries réussit à tirer quelques sourires à Harry mais son maintien extrêmement rigide trahissait une cassure.

Severus se demanda pour quelle raison Harry continuait à éprouver ce témoignage de mépris de la part de Draco. Après tout, le blond était d'une arrogance notoire. Harry, même amnésique, savait à quoi s'en tenir de la part de sa némésis alors pourquoi cette disproportion ?

N'y tenant plus, Snape le questionna.

Harry mit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre et quand il le fit, il y eut une certaine réserve dans sa voix. « Souvent… j'entends dans ma tête un rire froid et dur… carnassier. Je me trouve dans un endroit sombre et tout est flou. Je sais que j'ai mal à cet instant-là… mais je ne me souviens plus pourquoi. Je crois que… Je crois que je pleure. »

Harry fit une pause que Severus respecta, l'observant toujours en silence tandis qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à la demeure de Harry.

« Dans cette vision, je ne vois rien qui pourrait m'indiquer quel âge j'ai mais… j'ai l'impression que je suis adulte. Dans un de mes souvenirs, j'ai entendu le rire de Voldemort et je sais à présent que ce n'est pas le sien. Je ne sais pas qui rit comme ça mais à chaque fois que je l'entends, j'ai des frissons dans le dos et je souffre comme personne n'a envie de souffrir ainsi… Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas pour quoi, ni à cause de qui. Je ne vois pas qui s'eclaffe comme ça mais… mais je crois que c'est lui… Je crois que c'est Draco Malfoy… et je crois que pour moi, cet instant-là est très important parce que ce souvenir revient sans cesse et surtout… il est le seul à ne pas avoir de sens chronologique dans ce que je me rappelle. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser de plus. »

Severus acquiesça. Il ne savait pas non plus quel sens et, surtout, quelle importance donnée à ce souvenir mais il ne pensait pas que celui-ci fut une priorité dans le processus de recouvrement. Draco avait fait autant de crasses à Harry que Harry lui en avait fait alors ce rire ne devait pas être d'une importance capitale.

Sur ce sujet, Severus ne savait pas à quel point il se trompait.

_A suivre…_


	9. Déménagement

**DANS L'ATTENTE DU SOUVENIR**

**Auteur** **: Elehyn**

**Disclaimer** **: **Les romans Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

**Warning** **: **Snarry ou Relation homosexuelle entre Harry Potter et Severus Snape, de rating M, contenant des situations sexuelles décrites et contenant des insultes. Autres couples : Ronald Weasley - Hermione Granger et Dumbledore – McGonagall (pour rappel, j'avais écrit les 8 premiers chapitres de cette fic avant que nous sachions que Dumbledore était gay).

**Je suis susceptible de me servir d'informations que nous connaissons à présent sur la saga Harry Potter mais cette fiction ne prend pas en compte les derniers livres comme je l'ai écrite avant qu'ils ne paraissent. **

* * *

**Traduction** **:** Filch : Rusard

**Rappel** **: **Le prénom du professeur d'astronomie, Madame Sinistra est Aurora.

* * *

**NdA** **: **Coucou à tous. Au bout de sept années, voilà enfin une update, en vous promettant que je ne vous posterai pas le chapitre 10 en 2019.

Comme je termine « C'était écrit », je me suis dit que je pouvais reprendre l'écriture de cette histoire et que cela satisferait toutes les demandes que j'ai eues en ce sens.

Concernant « C'était écrit », je vous rassure, je vais la terminer. J'ai commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre (qui ne sera pas tout à fait le dernier en fin de compte) mais il est loin d'être terminé et j'ai un peu moins le temps d'écrire en ce moment et c'est vrai, un peu moins de motivation. Mon manque de motivation n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire que j'aime toujours écrire, c'est juste dû à ma vie qui est un peu plus occupée et un peu plus difficile ces temps derniers. J'ai aussi besoin de me changer les esprits en poursuivant une des mes autres histoires. Rester sur la même a toujours été plus ardu pour moi. C'est pour cette raison que j'en ai toujours eu plusieurs en cours de route.

Pour rappel dans cette histoire, Severus a revu Harry pour la première fois à l'hôpital à la fin avril. A partir de ce moment-là, Harry est resté une semaine de plus à Sainte Mangouste. Depuis, il a vécu à Poudlard avec Severus, comme la maison que Snape avait achetée pour y passer ses vacances a brûlé. Pour moi ici, Spinner's end (la maison de ses parents sur l'Impasse du Tisseur) est vendue depuis longtemps. Il ne reste que la maison qu'avait achetée Harry pour y vivre après son divorce et donc que Severus n'avait jamais occupé (mais qu'ils ont été visité récemment). Dans ce chapitre, ils sont aux environs du 10 juillet.

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Personnellement, j'ai apprécié de renouer avec cette histoire et ai aimé écrire ce chapitre. Je vous fais de gros bisous à tous.

* * *

**DANS L'ATTENTE DU SOUVENIR**

**Chapitre 9 : Déménagement**

Le professeur Dumbledore souriait avec une franche satisfaction tandis qu'il entendait les paroles de sa bien-aimée qui concordaient à ses pensées.

« Tout le monde a pu voir un changement radical dans son comportement comme au niveau de son physique » lui disait Minerva McGonagall d'un ton heureux et serein. « Severus lutte, bien entendu et il doit très certainement toujours nier ses sentiments mais comment peut-il penser pouvoir lui résister ? Il n'y a même pas réussi lorsque Harry était toujours son étudiant… »

« Ah, ce n'est pas tout à fait juste… » l'interrompit brusquement le vieux mage en souhaitant rétablir les faits. « Lorsque Severus a succombé, Harry n'était plus son étudiant ! »

« Pff ! » fit la directrice des Gryffondor en secouant la tête. « Severus s'est précipité dans les bras de Harry dès que celui-ci est sorti de son dernier examen. Pour moi, ça ne fait aucune différence ! »

« Aucune différence pour toi mais pas pour le collège ou le ministère ! Et tu dois bien reconnaître que notre cher maître des potions avait dû rassembler toute sa volonté et son courage pour ne pas céder plus tôt. Si tu t'en souviens bien, Harry ne l'avait pas franchement aidé… »

Le rire amusé de Minerva fit écho à celui de son amant depuis trois décennies.

« C'est vrai » fit-elle en se remémorant ce qu'elle avait vu du flirt que le jeune Gryffondor avait maintenu avec son professeur.

Au début, l'entreprise de Harry l'avait choqué. Puis, après en avoir discuté plusieurs fois avec les deux principaux intéressés, elle avait pu constater que Severus ne répondrait jamais aux avances de l'Elu tant que celui-ci était encore son élève. Elle avait aussi appris que les tentatives de Harry, bien que parfois audacieuses, étaient honorables et ne dépassaient pas certaines limites. Elle avait pu attester que l'attrapeur de son équipe de Quidditch était réellement amoureux et parlait sans cesse de mariage et non pas d'une brève et insignifiante liaison avec son enseignant.

« Harry l'a tenté pendant plusieurs mois » poursuivit-elle avec une lueur émue dans les yeux au souvenir des actes et des paroles très souvent romantiques et tendres dont le Survivant avait fait preuve. « Je ne me souviens même plus du nombre de retenues qu'il a eu avec Monsieur Filch, Severus parfois ou moi-même pour sa conduite insistante. »

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore pétillaient et il continua, « C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ces deux-là se sont quittés… Enfin, que Harry ait quitté Severus. Ils étaient tout aussi fous l'un de l'autre et tout le monde pouvait parfaitement voir que leurs sentiments ne s'étaient pas amoindris durant leur deux années de mariage. Au contraire, ils s'étaient peut-être encore renforcés… si c'était encore possible… »

Ses yeux se perdirent brusquement quelque part au-dehors tandis qu'il fixait la fenêtre de sa chambre sans la voir.

« Je me souviens encore de ces deux idiots lorsque Harry a fermé la porte de la salle d'examens, soulagé que ceux-ci soient finis pour lui. Severus l'attendait fébrilement à l'extérieur de la salle. J'étais présent mais autant Severus que Harry, ils n'ont même pas semblé me voir. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée. Après un échange de regard, Severus n'a eu juste qu'à tendre la main et Harry lui sautait au cou. »

« Et nul besoin d'être Merlin pour voir qu'ils sont toujours désespérément amoureux l'un de l'autre. Comme je te le disais Albus : avant de partir en vacances, Pomona, Aurora et Filius sont venus me voir pour les derniers papiers administratifs à envoyer au ministère et ils m'ont parlé de leur ressenti au sujet de Severus. Ils m'ont dit l'avoir trouvé un peu moins tranchant depuis qu'il revoyait Harry. Un peu plus triste aussi parfois. Il est en souffrance mais il semble d'autres fois paradoxalement plus apaisé, comme soulagé. »

« Oui… Déjà, il sait que Harry n'a pas d'amant » lui rappela Dumbledore. « Je pense que Severus a toujours cru qu'il y avait un autre homme dans la vie de Harry. Personnellement, je n'y ai jamais cru. »

« Moi non plus ! »

« Et il a de nouveau l'homme qu'il aime à ses côtés. Et bien que sa présence, son inaccessibilité tant physique que mentale et les questions sans réponses qu'il se pose soient une souffrance en soi, il doit être tranquillisé par sa proximité. Il vit enfin de nouveau avec lui. C'est ce que Severus souhaitait depuis un an même s'il est trop fier et trop blessé pour se l'avouer. Je suppose qu'il doit avoir hâte que Harry retrouve ses souvenirs pour pouvoir le questionner – comme il n'a pas pu le faire la dernière fois – mais aussi craindre énormément que le petit le quitte après ça… J'espère que toute cette explication se fera sans trop de violence et de heurts. Ils ne méritent tous deux pas ça. »

Minerva acquiesça. Les deux hommes étaient encore si jeunes et pourtant ils avaient traversé beaucoup de terribles épreuves déjà. Et ensemble, ils avaient été si heureux que même les amis de Harry, réticents de cette union au début, souhaitaient tous à présent les voir se remettre en couple. Pas une âme qui vive hormis certainement Harry ne savait pourquoi le jeune homme avait quitté son si épris conjoint.

« Aurora et Pomona m'ont aussi signalé que Severus semblait manger un peu plus que ce qu'il picorait depuis un an. Filius m'a informé que Severus avait ôté moins de points pendant les dernières semaines d'école et qu'il avait réussi à le convaincre de l'aider dans son projet de donner des leçons de duels, ce dont il avait essayé de lui parler durant toute cette année. »

Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall se regardaient, pensant tous deux la même chose : Pour le bien de tous, Harry et Severus devraient affronter leurs problèmes et oublier ce divorce. Et cette fois-ci, si les deux jeunes gens se quittaient de nouveau sans communiquer, ils interviendraient pour les contraindre à mettre cartes sur table.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Harry marchait tranquillement dans le domaine de Poudlard pour arriver jusqu'au château. Il venait de transplaner de la maison que Severus avait achetée et dans laquelle il avait presque terminé les travaux de plomberie. Bientôt, il aurait terminé la construction et la décoration de la bâtisse et Severus et lui pourraient y emménager, ce qui signifiait quitter définitivement les appartements des cachots de l'école.

Harry était d'autant plus heureux de ce constat que, dans les couloirs du collège, il avait revu une nouvelle fois Draco Malfoy depuis sa dernière visite sur le Chemin de Traverse et que l'arrogance et le mépris de l'ex-Serpentard envers lui avaient persisté. Harry ne se départait jamais de son malaise lorsque l'apprenti de Remus était à proximité et il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir pour quelle raison il en était à ce point affecté. Fort heureusement, le jeune homme était parti de Poudlard quelques jours auparavant pour aller passer ses vacances d'été dans le manoir de ses parents.

Harry n'aurait donc plus à le voir, ce qui mettrait un terme au mal-être persistant qui l'assaillait à son approche, ainsi qu'au rire sardonique et triomphant qu'il entendait toujours résonner à ses oreilles lorsqu'il voyait le jeune homme blond et qu'il soupçonnait provenir d'un terrible événement de son passé pour le moment insaisissable.

Depuis les trois dernières semaines, Harry avait pourtant recouvré d'autres souvenirs mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas concerné sa scolarité à Poudlard ou sa vie de jeune adulte. Il avait revu quelques scènes de son enfance chez son oncle et sa tante. Les réminiscences qu'il avait partagées avec Severus et concernant cette époque n'étaient pas heureux et il avait rapidement pu constater que les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais beaucoup aimé.

Parfois, Harry se questionnait sur l'arrivée de ses souvenirs. Il avait remarqué que lorsque ceux-ci arrivaient par vague dans un même instant, ils suivaient un ordre chronologique. Cinq jours auparavant, il s'était en effet remémoré certains épisodes de sa troisième année à Poudlard et liés à son parrain. Il avait ensuite vu son nom sortir de la coupe de feu avant qu'il ne se voit faire face à un Magyar à pointes que Severus lui avait indiqué avoir affronté lors de sa quatrième année.

Mais l'ordre chronologique ne se maintenait plus d'un jour à l'autre. Car il s'était souvenu d'une partie du flirt qu'il avait entretenu avec Severus bien avant d'avoir des réminiscences de son enfance. Il ne savait donc jamais à quoi s'attendre lorsque son cerveau lui rappelait ce qu'il avait oublié.

Lorsque Harry entra dans les quartiers qu'il partageait avec Severus, il vit que son mari était en train de lire dans un des fauteuils confortables, une tasse de thé à moitié vide à la main.

« Bonsoir ! » salua le jeune homme en adressant un sourire tendre à son époux qui lui répondit aussitôt avec une même douceur.

« Sev, » commença-t-il après avoir poser un baiser léger sur les lèvres fines et pâles. « Je sais que nous en avons déjà discuté mais j'aimerais tant que nous emménagions dans ma maison le temps que je finisse de construire l'autre. J'aime beaucoup Poudlard mais nous serions tellement mieux là-bas ! Nous pourrions être plus souvent dehors et nous baigner dans le lac. Henry s'est très bien occupé du jardin mais j'aimerais aussi y faire pousser d'autres variétés de plantes. Et puis pense à tes potions : tu avais trouvé tellement d'ingrédients dans le domaine la dernière fois ! »

« Harry, si comme tu dis, je dois penser aux potions que je créées, je peux d'ores et déjà te rappeler que dans ta maison, il n'y a pas de laboratoire pour que je puisse les préparer. Alors qu'au château, il y en a un ! »

Severus n'ajouta pas qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'investir la maison dans laquelle Harry avait vécu sans lui durant l'année précédente. Les seuls attraient qu'il pouvait voir à cet arrangement étaient, qu'effectivement, le domaine regorgeait d'ingrédients, que la maison et le terrain étaient plus que charmants et que sa rancune le poussait à vouloir habiter cet endroit pour laisser son empreinte et se délecter du visage horrifié de Harry lorsque celui-ci recouvrerait la mémoire et qu'il saurait que même dans cette maison, il avait vécu avec son ex-mari.

« Je te construirais un laboratoire Severus ! » lui promit-il, implorant. « La dernière fois, tu n'as pas beaucoup visité le sous-sol mais moi je l'ai vu intégralement et je peux te dire qu'il y a de quoi en faire un ! Si tu veux, tu pourras dessiner les plans et je construirais le laboratoire de tes rêves. Il y aura tous les accessoires dont tu auras besoin. Tu auras tous les ingrédients. Je te poserais des étagères pour pouvoir entreposer tes bocaux. Je te fabriquerais des armoires pour pouvoir tout ranger. Tu pourras avoir la superficie que tu voudras. Je t'en prie, Severus, j'ai tellement envie de retourner dans cette maison !... »

« Pourquoi ? » l'interrompit le maître des potions d'un ton un peu dur.

L'inconscient de Harry lui suggérait-il de retourner dans cette bâtisse pour fuir de nouveau son ex-époux ?

« Parce que tout m'a plu là-bas ! Le domaine avec son petit bois, son lac, le jardin, la demeure en elle-même ! Nous pourrions passer de superbes vacances là-bas, rien que toi et moi… et je pourrais peut-être retrouver plus facilement mes souvenirs dans cet endroit où il y a toutes nos affaires de mariage ! »

Severus se raidit lorsque le jeune imprudent mentionna la malle dont il ne s'était pas débarrassé, comme il le lui avait indiqué dans sa lettre de rupture.

Snape serra les dents mais malgré lui, le professeur était de plus en plus tenté par cette proposition.

Il se voyait déjà poser ses affaires dans cette maison qui n'était pas à lui, pousser les effets de Harry pour pouvoir y ranger les siens, récolter des ingrédients sur ce domaine qui lui avait été interdit, se coucher et se prélasser dans le lit que Harry avait acheté et dans lequel il n'aurait jamais voulu voir son ex-mari. Mais plus que tout, il mourrait d'envie de voir Harry construire un laboratoire pour lui. Ce même laboratoire qui ferait horreur au jeune homme lorsqu'il se souviendrait qu'ils avaient divorcé sous son ordre et qu'il lui avait écrit ne jamais vouloir le voir de nouveau.

Un sourire machiavélique se forma sur les lèvres de Severus qui le dissimula en portant sa tasse de thé à sa bouche.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore lorsqu'il s'imagina prendre possession du corps de l'être exécré qui lui faisait face, dans sa propre chambre, entre ses propres draps. Il se fondrait dans sa chaleur prohibée et le _salirait_ de sa semence. Il sculpterait dans sa mémoire de nouveaux souvenirs qui le feraient se haïr plus tard. Il le marquerait à jamais de ses mains, de sa bouche, de sa peau et de son sexe. Ainsi, il se vengerait de son mépris et de son abandon.

Severus réprima un rire diabolique et se racla la gorge avant de répondre, « Très bien !... Si, tu le désires, je te suivrais. »

Il posa rapidement sa tasse de thé vide et se redressa, semblant conciliant, tandis que Harry lui bondissait dans les bras, heureux de sa décision.

« Merci ! Tu ne le regretteras pas !... » déclara-t-il, babillant dans son cou, ses bras entourant ses épaules et sa tête brune plaquée avec tendresse contre celle de son conjoint.

Le regard haineux fixé dans le vide, Severus se permit d'étreindre la taille de Harry. Une de ses mains remonta dans son dos, puis sur sa nuque et son crâne, s'infiltrant dans ses courtes mèches noires qu'il avait envie de tirer jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle de douleur. A la place, il les caressa et huma son odeur délicieuse.

Son cœur souffrait.

Comme il haïssait ce petit démon qu'il tenait entre ses bras et comme il aurait été si facile de le blesser en cet instant ! Il n'avait qu'à serrer, qu'à frapper, qu'à lui dire qu'il ne le voulait plus dans sa vie, qu'un autre avait pris sa place et que rien que de voir sa figure lui donnait la nausée.

Mais Severus resta silencieux. Il déposa des petits baisers dans son cou et dans ses cheveux, fermant les paupières étroitement pour combattre le picotement infâme qui faisait rage dans ses yeux.

Contre ses cheveux gras, Harry continuait d'expliquer ce qu'il allait faire mais Severus s'en contrefichait. Il n'avait cure du fait que le jeune homme allait suspendre temporairement les travaux de l'autre maison pour se focaliser sur le laboratoire dont il lui demandait de tracer des plans. Il se fichait de l'inquiétude de son ex-mari concernant les délais qu'il souhaitait respecter pour qu'ils puissent s'installer dans l'autre maison – celle de Severus – avant le début de l'automne. De toute manière, Severus ne comptait pas habiter ailleurs qu'à Poudlard pendant l'année scolaire. Et lorsque Harry aurait retrouvé la mémoire, il mettrait sa maison en vente comme il ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'habiter dans cette demeure qui ressemblait si fortement à la bâtisse dans laquelle ils avaient vécu au cours de leurs deux années de mariage.

« Je sais que je ne vais pas le regretter, Harry » lui répliqua-t-il en répondant à la phrase que le jeune homme ne cessait de lui répéter.

'Je ne le regretterais pas parce que ce sera une grande partie de ma vengeance. Je te ferai payer ce que tu m'as fait. Tu souffriras autant – si ce n'est plus – que j'ai souffert et je ferais en sorte que tu ne t'en relèves pas, Harry Potter !'

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Lorsque Severus entra dans la maison de Harry, l'une des premières choses qu'il remarqua fut la photo de leur mariage qui trônait en bonne place sur le manteau de la cheminée et il se figea. Ses mains commencèrent alors à trembler puis tout son corps frémit sous la rage et le dégoût.

Heureusement, Harry était encore dehors et parlait avec Ron et Hermione qu'il avait invité en ce premier jour d'_inauguration_, comme il aimait l'appeler.

La respiration haletante, Snape s'approcha du cadre argenté où se mouvaient les silhouettes des deux jeunes et heureux mariés, se souriant mutuellement, un regard éblouissant d'amour plongé l'un dans l'autre. Le cœur du maître des potions se broya dans sa poitrine en buvant des yeux ce visage tellement expressif mais aussi tellement fourbe et manipulateur.

Sans réfléchir, Severus se saisit de la photo et il la lança avec violence à travers la pièce. Le verre vola en éclat tandis que le cadre se fracassait contre un mur.

« Je te vomis, petit salaud ! Je te hais tellement, sale immondice ! Comment oses-tu mettre cette photo abjecte sous mon nez ! » murmura Severus en contemplant son œuvre avec une haine intense et un écœurement viscéral.

Bien qu'il eût envie de laisser les débris de verre sur le sol jonchant le cadre tordu de la photographie, il se força à marcher vers celle-ci, pointa sa baguette sur elle et balbutia avec réticence un rapide '_Reparo_'.

Puis, il fit voler le cadre restauré dans les airs afin qu'il retrouve sa place habituelle.

Il tentait toujours de retrouver son calme lorsque Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans la maison, la mine joyeuse. Harry les précédait, un rire encore dans la voix comme il venait probablement de plaisanter avec ses deux amis.

« Je vais aller chercher les boissons ! » les informa Harry en laissant ses amis seuls avec son ex-mari.

Dès que l'Elu fût sorti de la pièce, Hermione se précipita vers son ancien professeur, le visage marqué par la peine et le regret.

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde avant de lui énoncer, « Nous sommes désolés Severus. Nous savons que cette situation doit être très pénible pour vous. »

La jeune sorcière continua de se confondre en excuse tandis que son fiancé acquiesçait furieusement de la tête.

Trois ans et demi plus tôt, tous deux avaient été de ceux qui avaient tenté de dissuader Harry dans son entreprise de séduction auprès de leur cynique professeur. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient vu combien Harry en était amoureux et la manière dont désormais il parlait de leur maître des potions, ils avaient été gênés puis résignés.

Au début, ils avaient eu peur que l'ex-mangemort ne profite de son nouvel ascendant sur Harry pour lui faire plus de mal. Néanmoins, ils avaient revu leurs craintes en avisant que l'homme ne faisait que repousser les avances de leur ami sans jamais être cruel. Il avait toujours été ferme, sarcastique, sec et parfois même tranchant mais seulement en adéquation avec son attitude habituelle. Il ne s'était jamais moqué des sentiments de Harry à son égard et ne l'avait jamais humilié pour son tendre penchant, en privé comme en public.

Ron et Hermione avaient souvent discuté avec Harry de son amour illogique pour l'enseignant, ne le comprenant pas au départ, mais ne disait-on pas que l'amour était aveugle et que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore ? Ils avaient toujours, toutefois, surveillé de très près leur ami, l'incitant parfois à calmer ses impulsions, à garder une décence minimum les rares fois où Harry s'était retrouvé au comble de sa frustration et de son impatience.

Ensuite, comprenant combien le cœur de Harry était imprégné de Severus et que son bonheur allait de pair avec celui de leur professeur, et commençant à entrevoir des failles révélatrices dans le comportement normalement froid de Snape, ils avaient décidé d'accepter la décision du cœur de l'être qui était comme un frère pour eux. Ils l'avaient même aidé en le conseillant.

Plus observatrice et moins tourmentée par ses émotions, Hermione avait appris à Harry à déchiffrer la signification des faits et gestes de l'ex-Serpentard, ainsi que ses regards et ses paroles, ce qui était bien souvent très délicat comme l'homme était passé maître dans l'art du contrôle de soi et la dissimulation.

« … Ce n'est rien Miss Granger. J'ai une certaine habitude du double-jeu. »

« Oh, je vous en pris Severus, appelez-moi Hermione, comme avant. Je sais que nous nous sommes très peu vus depuis un an mais vous êtes et vous restés un ami pour nous. Le divorce ne change rien dans nos relations et dans l'estime que nous vous portons. Et d'ailleurs, nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de vous en parler directement depuis mais nous n'avons jamais compris non plus la raison de votre séparation et nous tenons à vous dire, Ron et moi, que nous n'avons jamais été ravis de votre rupture. Nous souhaitons que cela soit bien clair entre nous… »

Intérieurement, Severus apprécia la politesse de la jeune femme. Non seulement, sa tournure de phrase ne le jugeait pas sur sa forte réclusion de l'année passée, ne le blâmant pas d'avoir sans cesse repoussé leur visite, mais en plus, elle lui indiquait leur désolation de ne plus les savoir en couple. Malgré lui, ce dernier constat lui plaisait.

« Je vois que vous avez parlé avec Minerva ou Albus, Hermione » fit-il en référence au sous-entendu qu'elle savait à présent qui avait été l'instigateur du divorce.

La sorcière brune hocha affirmativement la tête et lui rétorqua avec douceur, « J'en ai, en effet, parlé avec le professeur McGonagall. Harry n'a jamais voulu nous parlé de votre divorce… dès que nous commencions à le mentionner, il changeait de sujet, se mettait en colère ou partait. Nous n'avons donc jamais su ce qui s'était passé et qui avait rompu… jusqu'à ce que vous disiez au professeur Dumbledore que c'était Harry qui l'avait fait… »

Severus redressa la tête, serrant un pan de sa robe dans son poing crispé. Il avoua, « Je n'ai jamais su non plus ce qui s'était passé. Il m'a quitté sans me le dire. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche, éberlué devant cette confession et fût imité par Hermione qui ne se serait jamais douté que son ami aurait pu faire cela à son époux.

« Je ne comprends pas… » fit-elle en secouant désespérément la tête, les yeux toujours écarquillés. Harry avait été tellement épris et il avait tellement de respect pour son conjoint, comme pour tout être humain. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Que s'était-il passé ?

« Ce n'est pas le genre de Harry de faire ça ! » dit brusquement Ron, aussi confus que sa fiancée et faisant écho aux pensées de la jeune femme.

« Et pourtant, il l'a fait ! » cracha l'homme qui leur faisait face avec rancœur et une douleur difficilement contenue. « Je n'ai eu droit qu'à une lettre écrite à la hâte, en mentionnant combien il regrettait ce mariage, combien je le rendais malade jusqu'à ne plus vouloir me voir et que son amour pour moi s'était tari. Ce _doux_ message était accompagné de la demande de divorce et de sa bague. Il me disait vouloir détruire toutes preuves de notre union mais j'ai pu voir récemment – et pour une raison qui m'échappe – qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. »

Un long et lourd silence ponctua ces paroles.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione l'interrompit en soufflant, « Je n'arrive pas à le croire… Ce comportement est si éloigné de celui de Harry habituellement. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. »

« Moi non plus… » indiqua Ron mais il se tut comme Harry revenait avec les verres de jus de fruits bien frais qui calmeraient leurs gorges asséchées par la chaleur estivale.

« Et voilà ! » fit l'Elu avec un grand sourire en posant le plateau sur une table. « Je vous ai mis des petits gâteaux avec » ajouta-t-il en lançant un coup d'œil à Ron qui lui adressa un petit sourire mais dont les yeux ne perdaient pas l'incompréhension qui l'avait saisi.

Ron et Hermione restèrent tout l'après-midi et acceptèrent l'invitation à dîner lancée par Harry. Ils n'eurent plus l'occasion de reparler avec Severus mais se promirent de repasser le voir lorsque leur ami ne serait pas présent pour échanger davantage et montrer à leur ancien professeur que s'il voulait retrouver son mari quand celui-ci aurait retrouvé intégralement la mémoire, il pourrait compter sur leur aide.

Ce soir-là, Severus se coucha pour la première fois dans le lit de son ex-conjoint avec un mélange de jubilation, d'amertume et de tristesse. Et lorsque Harry se glissa à côté de lui dans la nuit noire et qu'il se colla à lui après avoir passé un bras autour de sa taille, il se laissa faire, les doigts enserrant fortement le drap.

« J'ai passé un bon moment ce soir » constata l'ex-Gryffondor en souriant contre le torse de Severus qui restait immobile. « Toi aussi ? »

« Oui » mentit-il, laconique.

« J'aime bien Ron et Hermione. »

« Moi aussi » répondit-il cette fois-ci sincère.

« Je leur ai dit qu'ils pouvaient venir aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitaient, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Non. »

« Ils m'ont aussi dit qu'ils seraient heureux de nous voir chez eux et qu'ils nous inviteraient bientôt. J'ai hâte de voir leur maison. »

« Si tu penses pouvoir te souvenir de quelques chose en voyant leur habitat, je peux d'ores et déjà te dire que… »

« Non, ce n'est pas pour ça ! J'ai juste envie de voir où vivent mes amis, c'est tout. De toute façon, mes souvenirs me reviennent peu à peu sans que j'aie besoin de me concentrer sur quelque chose, tu le sais bien… »

« Oui, je le sais » répondit Severus en essayant de cacher sa peine devant ce constat qui le rapprochait inévitablement du moment où Harry se séparerait de nouveau de lui.

Malheureux, Severus se mit à caresser délicatement les cheveux du jeune homme qu'il ne pouvait souffrir.

« Et tu sais aussi ce qui m'aide à me rappeler… » fit Harry avec un petit rire amusé.

« Oui » répliqua le maître des potions d'un ton neutre en voyant la bouche de Harry se rapprocher fébrilement de la sienne avant de la saisir.

Sentant la colère de la trahison l'envahir, Severus éleva les mains dans le but de repousser le jeune imbécile qui le serrait dans ses bras et buvait son souffle. Ses paumes se plaquèrent sur les épaules de Harry qui gémit d'approbation et se mit à caresser de sa langue les lèvres de son ex-enseignant.

Un instant plus tard, alors que Harry gémissait de nouveau dans sa bouche, Severus se rendit compte que ses mains caressaient sans cesse les épaules, le cou et la tête aux cheveux en bataille de son ancien élève tout en l'embrassant avec frénésie.

De nouveau en colère, il força ses mains à arrêter de lui désobéir et repoussa violemment Harry.

Malgré lui, il se retrouva au-dessus de son ex-mari, ayant tourné avec lui comme celui-ci avait enroulé ses membres autour de son corps et ne cessait de posséder sa bouche.

Il n'avait jamais oublié combien Harry pouvait être passionné au lit mais en cet instant, il aurait aimé qu'il le soit moins, ce qui aurait permis à sa volonté de devoir moins lutter pour chasser la petite furie qui lui embrasait les reins en se frottant si délicieusement contre lui.

« Oh oui ! » haleta Harry en ondulant son bassin contre le sien, les mains plaquées contre ses fesses, faisant durcir de plus en plus son érection à chaque friction.

« Harry ! » souffla Severus avec dévotion en allant en venant avec rage contre son bas ventre, pressant sa verge au gland mouillé contre la même raideur enflée qui vibrait de désir et appelait la délivrance.

Le souffle coupé, Harry jouit soudain sous lui ce qui le perdit à son tour. Il haleta et se contracta, sa semence giclant sur la peau de son amant.

Les sens repus, Harry se sentit happé par ses souvenirs.

Il se revit dans la salle de classe des cachots, rendant à son maître des potions, un essai composé de deux rouleaux de parchemin tandis que tous les autres élèves, Hermione compris, n'en rendait qu'un.

Devant ce fait, Snape haussait un sourcil étonné et méfiant, Harry lui souriant avec douceur, trépignant intérieurement d'impatience.

Bientôt, son souvenir s'effaça et fit place à ce qui s'était passé après le dîner ce soir-là lorsque Harry était allé trouvé son professeur dans son bureau.

_« Potter, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous venez me harceler pour connaître votre note ce soir alors que vous l'aurez demain ! Mais si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, sachez que j'ai lu votre essai et je dois vous dire qu'il était aussi médiocre que les autres. Je vous ai mis un D. »_

_« Vous êtes rude, professeur » lui dit son élève avec un sourire légèrement impertinent. « J'y avais passé plusieurs heures et je m'étais même rendu à la bibliothèque pour avoir plus d'informations alors que, théoriquement, les renseignements de notre livre étaient suffisants… Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous demander ce que vous avez pensé de ce parchemin… mais plutôt de l'autre… »_

_« Vous voulez peut-être parler de votre déclaration ? C'est cela, Potter ? »_

_« Tout à fait ! » lui répondit le jeune Gryffondor, l'air plus excité mais également intimidé que jamais. « Alors ? »_

_« Alors ?... Je l'ai brûlé dès les premières lignes en voyant que cela n'avait rien à voir avec vos devoirs ! »_

_A ces mots, Harry blanchit._

_« Ce n'est pas vrai ? » fit-il, son sourire vacillant._

_Snape lui jeta un regard mauvais et siffla, « Sachez que je ne tolère pas qu'on me traite de menteur… ! »_

_« Je n'étais pas en train de vous traiter de menteur, professeur, » rectifia Harry avec empressement avant de retrouver un sourire enjôleur. « Je manifestais juste mon étonnement. Je ne pensais pas que vous le brûleriez sans le lire… »_

_« Je vous ai dit que vous ne m'intéressiez pas, Potter donc je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais gardé votre pathétique déclaration ! »_

_Comme à l'accoutumée, Harry fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la sèche intervention de Snape et poursuivit ce qu'il allait dire, « … mais ce n'est rien parce que je connais par cœur les mots que j'avais notés sur le parchemin. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement quand ces mots sont ce que je vis tous les jours ! J'y disais donc : _

_« Monsieur, vous enflammez mon cœur comme vous occupez sans cesse mes pensées. Malgré vous, vous vous êtes emparés progressivement de ma personne et maintenant, vous habitez entièrement mon être. Vos paroles me glacent tout autant qu'elles me consument. J'observe chacun de vos gestes et je rêve qu'un jour, certains d'entre eux me seront destinés et que vous m'accepterez. J'aspire à faire partie de votre vie, non pas en tant que simple élève mais en tant que fidèle époux. Je vous aime Severus Snape. Vous êtes ma douce folie et je souhaite être la vôtre… Signé, Votre Harry. »_

_J'ai bien conscience, professeur, que vous n'êtes certainement pas de ceux à apprécier les déclarations… »_

_« En effet ! Surtout lorsqu'elles ne sont pas souhaitées ! »_

_« … J'allais ajouter « publiques » ! Donc j'ai préféré vous écrire ce que je ressens. Croyez-moi ce n'est pas facile » confessa Harry en s'approchant de son maître des potions jusqu'à se trouver presque à un souffle de lui. Snape tenta de se dérober mais Harry l'en empêcha doucement et éleva une de ses mains pour lui caresser la joue avec une délicatesse infinie, les yeux voilés d'un amour sans borne._

_« Je sais que je m'expose au rejet. Et je sais aussi que vous pouvez être cruel, m'humilier et me blesser atrocement mais je ne peux tout simplement plus cacher mes sentiments pour vous. J'ai pourtant lutté… je souhaitais attendre mais j'en suis arrivé à un stade où vous voir sans rien pouvoir vous révéler me fait souffrir incroyablement. La guerre avec Voldemort m'a fait prendre conscience que la vie est courte et qu'il faut en savourer chaque instant… et je souhaiterais vivre tous ces instants avec vous… Je ne suis pas intéressé par une relation sans lendemain… »_

_« Oui, je sais » le coupa de nouveau le professeur, d'un ton neutre et le visage impassible en repoussant encore la main qui était revenue lui caresser le visage. « Vous m'avez déjà demandé en mariage une bonne dizaine de fois et, croyez-moi, je n'avais besoin que de la première pour comprendre vos intentions, Potter. Mais ma réponse est et sera toujours la même : je ne suis pas intéressé par vous ou votre demande et ne le serais jamais. Une bonne fois pour toute, mettez-vous bien cette pensée dans votre tête : je ne vous épouserais jamais monsieur Potter ! »_

Les réminiscences cessèrent aussi rapidement qu'elles s'étaient imposées à son esprit et Harry resserra l'étreinte qu'il maintenait sur Severus.

Il avisa que son mari le regardait, semblant comprendre qu'il venait de retrouver certains souvenirs et il lui sourit.

Il nota également que son époux devait leur avoir lancé un sort de nettoyage comme il ne sentait plus la moiteur de leurs essences sur sa peau qui était sèche à présent.

Portant une main à la même joue qu'il avait essayé de caresser dans son souvenir, il l'effleura avec douceur, ressentant toute la joie qu'il avait également éprouvé alors au simple fait de la toucher et d'être si près de lui.

« Qu'as-tu revécu ? » demanda Severus d'une voix légèrement éraillée.

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit et il demanda, « Avais-tu réellement brûlé la déclaration de mon amour que je t'avais rendu en même temps que l'exposé sur les potions de régénérescence ? »

Harry vit un sourire en coin retrousser les lèvres de son conjoint tandis qu'il se remémorait également la scène.

« Que crois-tu que j'ai fait ? »

Harry demeura un court instant interdit avant de répliquer avec sincérité, « Franchement, je ne sais pas ! »

« Et c'est bien dommage, hein ? »

« Severus ! » souffla-t-il en se redressant légèrement et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Tu vas quand même me répondre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser dans l'incertitude. »

« Et bien… » fit l'homme, semblant honnêtement y réfléchir.

« Oh non, Severus ! » lui dit-il en souriant légèrement, ne sachant pas si Severus le taquinait pour rire ou s'il ne souhaitait véritablement pas lui répondre.

« Très bien ! Je vais te répondre mais seulement si tu fais le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner demain ! »

« N'as-tu pas honte de profiter d'un pauvre amnésique, comme ça ! »

Intérieurement, Severus grimaça, luttant entre l'amusement et l'écœurement.

Si Harry savait combien lui profitait sans le savoir de son amnésie pour faire un peu plus souffrir son ex-mari, il ne lui aurait pas dit cela.

« Bon, c'est d'accord ! Je ferai les trois repas ! »

Severus ricana et avoua, « Non, je ne l'avais pas brûlé ! »

Mais il n'ajouta pas, 'A cette époque !' Car après leur divorce, dans un élan de rage, il avait détruit les rares souvenirs matériels qui avaient échappé aux mains de Harry lorsqu'il avait tout emporté.

Ce parchemin, il l'avait gardé enfermé dans un tiroir secret de son bureau à Poudlard avec quelques autres morceaux de papier et une rose. LA rose. Cette dernière, et même s'il s'était écœuré pour cela, il n'avait pas pu la détruire. Elle signifiait trop pour lui.

Sans rien percevoir des pensées tumultueuses de son amant, Harry sourit et cala sa tête étroitement contre le torse blafard.

Ses doigts hâlés s'emparèrent de sa main gauche et il la pressa contre la sienne avant de fermer les yeux.

Et avant de s'endormir, Harry sentit le métal chaud de l'anneau de mariage de son époux tandis qu'il se rappelait les dernières paroles du Severus de son souvenir.

_« Une bonne fois pour toute, mettez-vous bien cette pensée dans votre tête : je ne vous épouserais jamais monsieur Potter ! »_

_A suivre…_


End file.
